


Silver and Gold

by fairestandfoulest



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Dragon AU, Fluff, Grinding, I mixed a lot of mythology together, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Mythology - Freeform, Oral Sex, Rating May Change, Rimming, Slight Spanking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairestandfoulest/pseuds/fairestandfoulest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael was convinced he was normal. Until, he realized that he was as far from normal as possible. Thrust into a world he'd been forced to forget with powers he doesn't want, Michael is forced to figure out that being the Savior isn't all its cracked up to be, especially when every creature he didn't know existed is counting on his to win a long fought war. But, with a cute , not entirely human boy and two kickass Valkyries, Michael might just be able to save the world and get the boy. (Considering people stop trying to kill him first.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Michael Forgets Important Things (and Meets a Hot Guy)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been working on this for a while. And I'm actually sort of proud of it so yay for me! I mixed a lot of mythology together so its not a good representation of how one mythology is (what I'm saying is don't come here for perfect and factual information). I will be updating once a week, every Saturday, probably at different times though!
> 
> [My Tumblr](bisexualqueenofhell.tumblr.com) If any of ya'll have questions or just want to talk. I'm all ears!
> 
> Enjoy!

_Six Years of Age, Sydney_

Michael hopped along the sidewalk, avoiding the cracks as his mother talked on the phone to his dad. Michael looked up to beam at his mom, missing his two front teeth.

“I’m skipping the cracks so you don’t break your back,” he said excitedly, content as his mother gave him an encouraging glance. He focused back on the ground, tongue sticking out in concentration. Michael stumbled as he nearly touched a crack, pleased when he recovered.

Michael looked up, ready to show his mom what he was doing again when he saw a flutter coming towards him. Michael squinted and then stopped when it got closer, his small hand slipping out of his mother’s grip in shock.

It was a tiny… person. With wings and long eyelashes and skin that sparkled. Her wings brought her closer and Michael fish mouthed at the tiny features he possessed.

“No, Daryl, you have to buy cauliflower not broccoli because Michael doesn’t _like_ broccoli- Michael what are you doing?” Michael looked in excitement at his mother, practically shaking.

“It’s a _Faerie_ ,” Michael said, voice breathy. Michael watched his mother’s back straighten and the knuckles holding her phone clenched.

“There’s nothing there,” she said, slowly. Michael frowned at her, looking back to the hovering Faerie.

“It’s right _here_ ,” Michael said stubbornly. He eyed the yellow, shimmery wings. Michael couldn’t help but think that the wings looked like stars. Michael held up a finger and she landed on him, making Michael smile widely. He looked at his mom and pouted as he saw the horrified look on her face.

“Do you still not see it?” Michael asked as she strode forward to Michael. The Faerie startled and flew away, Michael whining as he watched her go. His mom crouched down by him, hands shaking as she reached up to touch his face after she dropped the phone on the ground. Michael reached up and wrapped his hands around hers.

“Mumma?” he asked hesitantly. “Mumma, what’s wrong?”

“What you just told me, Michael… No one can know.” Michael’s eyebrows came together as he thought long and hard about what he must’ve done wrong.

“About the Faeries?” he asked, not getting why that would be bad. His mother nodded, tears pooling in her eyes.

“Michael, you have to understand that they’ll _hurt_ you if they find out,” she said in that urgent ‘Mom voice’ that Michael didn’t like.

Michael’s mom grabbed the phone from the ground, hands still shaking. “Daryl? Are you still there? Oh Daryl, something terrible has happened.” She glanced at Michael before lowering her voice, but she was too close. Michael still heard her. “I think Michael’s a Witch.”

-X-

_Eight Years of Age, Canberra_

“And what do you see here, Michael?” the therapist asked calmly. His eyes were a shocking hazel with as much green as a forest and his hair dark blonde, almost but not quite spun gold. Michael clenched his hands to refrain from petting it like he wanted to. He didn’t think Dr. Dales would appreciate that.

Dr. Dales was holding a jar with a small being inside. Michael leaned forward, frowning, which Dr. Dales imitated. The creature wasn’t like a Faerie, didn’t have the same gentleness and beauty that Faeries possessed. No, it was a garish green color that reminded Michael of Brussels sprouts. It had beady white eyes and torn wings, pointed teeth bared at Michel through the glass. There was nothing on its body that indicated whether it was male or female. But, most of all, the creature looked scared and sad, pressing desperately against the glass.

“A Pixy,” Michael said, touching the glass with one finger. The Pixy held up its whole hand against Michael, still looking frightened. “A _sad_ Pixy.” Michael glanced pointedly up at Dr. Dales, who merely wrote something down.

“No, there is nothing there,” he said and Michael crossed his arms.

“I’m literally looking at it,” Michael said flatly. Dr. Dales shook his head.

“No you’re not. You’re hallucinating.” Michael faltered, wringing his hands together as he looked at the Pixy in the jar. The image flickered, faded, but Michael held onto what he knew was there.

“It’s in that jar,” Michael practically sobbed, tears dripping onto his cheeks like molasses. Dr. Dales’ face seemed sympathetic but Michael knew it was just another expression that he liked to show Michael. He didn’t care.

“There’s nothing there.” Michael hated how slow Dr. Dales said that. Like Michael was too dumb to understand him.

Dr. Dales leaned forward in his chair with a soft, “Nothing.”

Michael’s fist clenched as he watched the image fade, no Pixy there at all. “Maybe-“ Michael cut himself off to take a deep, hiccupping breath. “Maybe I imagined it.”

Dr. Dales smiled a peculiar smile at Michael and put the jar away. “I believe we are done with today’s session.”

-X-

_Ten Years of Age, Canberra_

Michael swung his feet as he watched the bus move past the trees. He’d been looking forward to this field trip all _week_. Michael glanced up to his dad who smiled warmly down at him. The bus started to slow down and Michael’s wiggling increased.

Mrs. Perry stood up when the bus stopped, one hand on the small of her back and the other on her very pregnant belly. She wore an irritated expression as she opened her mouth, then closed and sighed. Stepping back, she swept her arm out and all the kids rushed to get off the bus. Michael dragged his laughing dad with him by the hand, looking around at the large farm.

“Why are you so excited?” Michael’s dad asked, laughing still.

“Why are you not?” Michael asked, shocked and appalled at his dad. “We’re on a _farm_. With fruit and cows and barn cats and horses. _Horses_ , Dad. There is no way I can’t be excited.”

Mrs. Perry wobbled down the steps and narrowed her eyes at the children. “Listen to the parent volunteers and Farmer Jack,” she said in a bored tone, nodding at the grinning farmer with black and blonde hair. He had a scruffy beard and tattoo of Jack Skellington peeking out from his flannel. Michael had to restrain himself from cutting over Mrs. Perry to talk about the Nightmare Before Christmas. Or, well, more like his _dad_ had to restrain him from talking over Mrs. Perry. “Don’t get hurt. I’m going to rest in the farmhouse.” With that, Mrs. Perry waddled away, fanning herself.

“Is she always like that?” Michael’s dad asked. Michael shrugged.

“Pregnancy hormones, Dad,” he said, honestly not knowing how his father didn’t understand. “Do you see that farmer Jack has a tattoo of my absolute _favorite_ Disney character? Do you see, Dad?”

“I see, Michael.”

Farmer Jack clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention. “All right, munchkins,” he said in a strange accent. American, Michael had heard his parents call it once. “Who’s ready to par- _tay_?” The rest of the students were quiet, but Michael cheered, beaming up at his smiling dad. Farmer Jack pointed at Michael. “You are now my favorite and I need you to stand up here with me.” Michael scrambled up to him, slipping his hand into Farmer Jack’s with a sweet smile. “Follow me, if you dare.” Michael laughed but, again, the other kids were silent.

Periodically, as they walked, Michael glanced back at his dad, making sure he was following. Michael still listened to Farmer Jack intently, though, when they stopped at the rows where strawberries were planted, even getting to eat a few. The cows looked bored and Michael didn’t want to milk them, fear of his hands getting dirty stopping him. Nevertheless, he still had his dad wash them with a water bottle before he resumed his post by Farmer Jack.

They got to pet the friendly barn cats who all seemed to flock to Michael, dropping mice at his feet with loud purrs. Farmer Jack’s laugh was tight and his smile confused.

“Who wants to go see the horses?” Everyone cheered at that and they started to make their way towards the pastures, the barn cats following them. They flocked around Michael, meowing as many times as they could to command his attention. They hissed whenever one of the other children got to close to Michael.

Michael grabbed Farmer Jack’s, tugging on it. “I think I have a gang,” Michael whispered, leaving the farmer to sputter with laughter.

Farmer Jack whistled and Michael watched in amazement as the horses ran up over the hill, coming to a skidding stop at the fence. There were five horses: two brown horses, a red one, a white one, and a gray. They looked excited, ears pricked forward and throaty noises escaping them. Farmer Jack seemed to produce a bucket of carrots and placed it next to Michael.

“Everybody pick up some carrots, these guys have been waiting for this the _whole_ day,” he said. Michael beamed and grabbed three, weaving through the cats to feed one to the red horse. The other kids lured the rest of the horses away, but Michael was content to just feed this one horse. The horse chomped hungrily and Michael giggled, his whiskers tickling Michael’s palm. Michael ran his hand up and down the front of the horse’s head, his nails lightly scratching his face. Michael’s fingers bumped something in the middle of his forehead and Michael frowned, feeling around that spot.

Like a lost memory, a faded image of a horn started to appear on the middle of the horses head. It was red like the horse, but a shade lighter and shimmering. Michael’s shaking hand touched it, feeling something move under the hard surface. Something strong, powerful. Something… _M_ _agickal_.

“Unicorn,” Michael whispered, stroking the creature’s muzzle.

“What did you say?” Farmer Jack asked, voice panicked. Michael turned to look at him, jaw falling when he saw the flickering image of something that mas unnatural. Too pretty, was the thought that came to Michael’s mind. The person in front of Michael distorted into a black horse with sharp teeth and glowing red eyes.

“You’re a Kelpie,” Michael said, nearly giggling with excitement. Farmer Jack stared in shock at Michael while Michael’s dad rushed up to him, cursing softly.

He looked up at Farmer Jack. “If you don’t tell anyone about my son, then I won’t tell anyone about you.” Farmer Jack nodded.

“You need to get his visions under control,” the farmer said solemnly. “He can’t go around revealing to everyone what he is. What _I_ am. Magick is illegal, and they won’t care if he’s a child with no clue of the gift he has.”

“I know,” Michael’s dad said. “I just don’t want to have my son shipped to me in pieces when they’re done with him.”

“There’s a guy in Snowy Mountains, he might be able to help.” Farmer Jack laughed and shook his head, but he didn’t sound amused. “Actually, you better pray that he can.”

-X-

_Twelve Years of Age, Snowy Mountains_

Michael wondered how evil you had to be to live as a therapist in the Snowy Mountains. Really evil if you were willing to deal with the cold.

His mom sat next to him, leg bouncing. His dad would have come but he needed to deal with some ‘business.’ Michael just thinks he’s too scared about what the therapist will say.

“Dr. Cervini will see Michael now,” the woman at the front desk said, bored blue eyes blinking at them before focusing back on the computer. She flicked a piece of her orange and pink hair out of her face, not interested in them in the slightest.

Michael stood up, frowning at his mom. “Have a good time,” she said softly. Michael nodded and headed down the well-lit hallway, ignoring the paintings that apparently meant something ‘psychologically,’ but if you asked Michael he would say that three year olds could have made them.

Michael opened the door, meeting Dr. Cervini’s eyes, his black and blonde hair slicked back. He appeared to be younger than Dr. Dales but Michael didn’t think that made him any less intimidating.

“Michael, how are you?” Michael shrugged sitting in one of the plush red chairs. He practically sank into the cushions, crossing his arms.

“Good, good,” Dr. Cervini said, as if Michael had said something positive to him. “So, today, we’re going to work on reality versus fiction. What’s real and what’s not real.” Michael blinked, watching as Dr. Cervini brought a covered cage onto the desk.

He whipped off the blanket and Michael smiled at the white bird fluttering in the cage. “Caladrius,” Michael said happily. He reached out, wanting to pet the cooing bird. Dr. Cervini’s hand reached out and grabbed his wrist, putting it back down on the table.

“This isn’t real,” he said, motioning to the bird. Michael narrowed his eyes.

“That’s a Caladrius. They can’t look at people who are dying from illness, but it can absorb your sickness and cure you, then cleanse itself of the disease. It’s pretty real.” Michael said his words firmly, not willing to let Dr. Cervini convince him otherwise like Dr. Dales had.

Dr. Cervini sighed in a patronizing way at Michael. “No, Michael, it’s not real. It was never there.”

“I can touch it,” Michael said while trying to reach out for the Magickal bird, but Dr. Cervini caught his wrist again.

“You’re making things up. You can’t touch it.” Dr. Cervini’s words were harsher, meant to sting Michael like they did.

“Then why won’t you let me try?” Michael challenged. The lines around Dr. Cervini’s mouth tightened as he interlaced his fingers, resting them on his desk.

“Now’s not the time for games, Michael.” Michael’s teeth clenched together as he curled his hands into fists. He was shaking with the need to give into Dr. Cervini, the Caladrius flickering in and out of his sight. His nails bit into his palms, strengthening the image before him. _It’s real, it’s real,_ he chanted in his head.

“I’m not playing games.” Michael’s voice rose with every word he spoke. “She’s real, even if _you_ can’t see her. I’m not crazy, I’m _special_.” Michael panted with the energy that rushed through him just to be able to get out those words. Dr. Cervini’s mouth was parted in surprise before it shut with an audible click. He cleared his throat and wrote something on his clipboard. Michael watched as he reached towards the machine on his desk, pressing a button on it.

“Jenna, please send Mrs. Clifford in,” he spoke, tone sounding sad. His eyes flicked to Michael and Michael crossed his arms, raising his chin to posture himself.

The door opened and Michael’s mom came through. Michael turned to her, acknowledging the tense set of her shoulders and the worry lines that permeated her face. “Is something wrong?” she asked, coming around to sit in the chair next to Michael’s.

“I’m so sorry, Mrs. Clifford, but there is nothing I can do for your son,” Dr. Cervini said, only Michael knowing that the apologetic lilt to his voice was phony.

“There’s nothing _wrong_ with me,” Michael cried out, getting a quick glance from his mother before Dr. Cervini brought her attention back to him with a rap of his knuckles on his desk.

“The Magick’s already gotten to his brain, corrupted it.” Dr. Cervini hesitated, licking his lips. “He thinks it makes him _special_.” Michael’s mom gasped, covering her mouth. Michael wanted to tell his mom that it wasn’t something bad, that it was stunning and wonderful and made him, _him_.

“What can we do?” she whispered because Michael wasn’t able to say anything, not with the horrified look on her face. Dr. Cervini sighed.

“Well, I know a man in Albury. His methods are quite… unorthodox. Not many would agree with the way he gets his results, but they are solid and always highly correctional.” Michael’s mom bit her lip, reaching for Michael’s hand. Michael gripped her hand, willing her to take him and walk away from all of this.

“Would you take your child to him?” Michael gripped her hand tighter. _Don’t answer, don’t answer, don’t answer_.

“In this case? Most definitely.” Michael cursed Dr. Cervini and his parents for deciding to have such a cruel man be his therapist.

“What’s his name?” Dr. Cervini rifled through the drawer on his desk, pulling out a card that Michael wanted to reach out, grab, and tear to pieces.

“Dr. Feldman. Good friend of mine and an even better psychiatrist. I have no doubt that he’ll cure Michael.”

“I don’t have a disease,” Michael said softly, looking pleadingly at his mom. Pleading with her to tell him that Michael’s fine. That he’s always been fine.

Michael’s mom let go of Michael’s hand and slowly grabbed the card. Dr. Cervini’s grim mouth curved into a smirk and Michael could feel his life slipping out of his fingers.

-X-

_Thirteen Years of Age, Albury_

 “Michael, how wonderful it is to see you again,” was the first thing Michael heard as he walked into Dr. Feldman’s office.

“I’ve seen you every day for the past year,” Michael said, plopping down in the ugly, puke yellow chair.

“And it’s wonderful to see you every day,” Dr. Feldman said pleasantly enough. Michael rolled his eyes.

“Fuck off,” he said, stretching his legs out. Dr. Feldman’s eyebrows shot up.

“So I see we’ve learned a new word.”

Michael yawned. “Hey, John, I have an idea. How about we try to cure me by letting me sleep?” Michael’s eyes drifted shut.

“I have a different idea,” Dr. Feldman said and Michael heard something clang onto the desk. Curiously, Michael opened his eyes. He straightened up when he saw a cage full of Gremlins hitting against their bars and hissing. They were gross creatures, a roan blue coloring with sharp black teeth, beady dark green eyes, and oversized ears.

“Oh, very smart, bring me creatures I can see and try to convince me they aren’t real. That’s _never_ happened before,” Michael said sarcastically. “Good choice, Doc.”

“Michael, you don’t like seeing creatures in pain, do you?” Dr. Feldman asked, ignoring Michael’s sarcasm as he pulled on latex gloves. Michael tensed as he reached in and pulled out a Gremlin.

“What are you going to do?” Michael asked suspiciously. Dr. Feldman merely smiled to himself as he pulled out a small iron cross and Michael realized what he planned on doing. “No,” Michael gasped out, hands gripping the armrests of his chair, but it was too late. Dr. Feldman took the cross and pressed it into the middle of the Gremlin’s chest and stomach. Michael watched, horrified, as the flesh burned away and black, sludgy blood poured out of the wound. The Gremlin screamed loud and high-pitched, thrashing in Dr. Feldman hold before falling limp with his eyes glazed over.

Dr. Feldman tossed him to the side and Michael fought off the nausea rolling through him like tidal waves.

“How- How could you?” Michael whispered, voice cracking as tears gathered on his bottom eyelid. Dr. Feldman hummed.

“I’ll stop when you admit that these creatures aren’t real and that you don’t have Magick in you.”

“They aren’t real. I’m not Magickal, I’m normal!” Michael knew he was yelling, but he was frantic for the cruelty to stop now.

Dr. Feldman let out a tsk, grabbing another Gremlin. “You have to _mean_ it, Michael.” He started to press the cross into the Gremlin and Michael tried to cover his ears, but the screaming penetrated the small coverage his hands gave.

“Please, don’t,” Michael cried. The Gremlin died and Dr. Feldman wasted no time in grabbing a new one. The process started over again and Michael wrapped his arms around his legs, rocking back and forth.

“Just say they aren’t real Michael,” Dr. Feldman shouted, getting a new Gremlin. They were desperately biting at the cages, trying to break through but being burned by the iron bars. They let out screams echoing their dying brethren and Michael ached to help them. They were social creatures, needed to be with the Clutch they formed and now they were watching their family die in front of them. Tears spilled out of his eyes as he squeezed them shut. _Not real,_ Michael thought, opening them and seeing nothing, hearing nothing. A relieved smile made its way onto his lips. _You’re just making things up again._

“There’s nothing there,” Michael breathed out. “I’m just making up stories.” Dr. Feldman smiled warmly at Michael, dropping the cross he was holding and pulling off his gloves. Michael wondered how he ever thought this man could be cruel and hurting creatures that weren’t real. Michael swiped at his eyes, not understanding the tears on his cheek.

“Congratulations, Michael. You’ve been stabilized.”

-X-

_Twenty Years of Age, Sydney_

“Happy Birthday!”

Michael didn’t think he’d ever agree with the tradition his parents had of waking him up with birthday pancakes at 10 a.m.

“No,” Michael grunted, covering his head with his comforter. It was ripped off his body and thrown on the floor, leaving him shivering in sweats and t-shirt.

“Yes,” his mother said firmly, starting to move out of the room with the pancakes in hand. “Get dressed and then come down to eat.” Michael’s dad smiled apologetically at the groaning Michael.

“Sorry, mate, but you know your mother and her traditions. Absolutely refused to let up on this one.” Michael frowned, but sat up. His dad clapped him on the shoulder with a smile. “That’s a good lad.” Michael’s dad left, closing the door behind him and Michael got up to stretch. His mom would come get him if he took too long, so he grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a blue flannel. Pulling off his sweats, Michael inspected his boxers, deciding that they were clean enough for another day of wear and pulled on his jeans but left them unbuttoned. Michael kept the shirt he slept in on and pulled his flannel over it, rolling the sleeves up.

Michael used the restroom quickly, washing his hands, brushing his teeth, and spraying a bit of cologne on, finally buttoning his jeans. On his way out of his bedroom, he grabbed a black snapback and put it on his freshly dyed blonde hair. He made his way downstairs and sat at the table, digging into the pancakes.

His mom set down the newspaper, smiling at him. “Daryl already left for work but told me to tell you that he loves you.” Michael grunted in response. “And I know it’s your birthday, but I have to leave for work as well and so I need you to do the dishes for me after you eat.” Michael groaned into his pancakes and watched as his mom’s smile got wider, forcing Michael to cover up his own smile. She stood up and walked around the table to kiss the top of his head. “Thank you dear. Happy birthday, love. You know my phone number if there’s an emergency,” she called over her shoulder, gone.

Michael rolled his eyes at his mother’s antics and took his time eating his breakfast. Michael stood up, taking the plate to the sink in front of the window. There were only a few dishes, so Michael turned the water on and started on his task. Doing the dishes was boring, but at least he had a window to look out of. None of the neighbors were outside, not even Michael’s friend Geordie. It was even more boring than usual in the stereotypical suburban neighborhood until Michael saw the shadow.

It was giant, spanning over multiple houses and approaching the ground rapidly. Michael could see form the shadows a long body and large wings. Michael didn’t want to look up to see who the shadow belonged to, but he didn’t need to as the creature landed.

“What the fuck?” Michael asked himself softly. There, in front of Michael’s own eyes, was a Dragon. A fucking Dragon. It stood tall with dark gold scales that the sun ran down like a hand stroking them. Leathery, bat-like wings pulled seamlessly into its body. It had light gold claws as long as half of Michael’s arm and as thick as his calf. They flexed and created deep scratches in the asphalt of the street. Its tail had spikes on the edge and lashed angrily. Its face could have been made out of statue, it was so unbelievable. But then the weirdest part started to happen. It started to shrink.

Michael watched in horror as the Dragon started to glow and transform until a human stood in the middle of the street, dressed in leather. He had dark skin that was a perfect brown and a body that only Michelangelo himself could have created. His hair was shaved on the sides but a chocolate color on top where a small mop of curled hair swept together. Black ink marred his skin in pictures and letters and numerals.

He turned his head and Michael met his eyes accidentally, mint green and russet brown connecting as one. Michael’s teeth bit his tongue so hard that the taste of blood flooded into his mouth while he ducked down to hide under the window and sink. Michael wrapped his arms around himself as images of killed creatures filled his mind. Creatures that shouldn’t exist.

“Not real, not real,” Michael whispered to himself, breathing deeply. Slowly, Michael got back up and peeked over the sink, out the window.

There was nothing there. No boy, no Dragon. Just the regular houses across the street. Michael let out a sigh.

“See? Nothing.” Michael ignored the flutter of his heart and the wrench of his gut.

A knock on the door startled Michael, but he laughed at himself. He shook his head to rid it of the morning cobwebs that lingered, walking to the door. Michael didn’t bother with checking who was outside, instead pulling the door open. But he wished he had when he saw who was on the other side.

The boy stood there, arms crossed over his chest and a solemn look on his face. A necklace on a leather cord disappeared beneath his shirt. Michael yelped and went to slammed the door shut, but, with a speed Michael had never seen before, he grabbed the door and shoved it open. Michael fell back as the impact of the door opening was too strong, hands and feet flying as he pushed himself as far as he could get.

“What the hell?” Michael choked out, voice cracking. The guy marched in, closing the door in a surprisingly gentle way considering the impressive amount of strength he had exhibited a mere moment before.

“How did you see my true form?” he asked. Well, more like demanded.

“What the _hell?”_ Michael repeated, brain still not catching up to what was happening. He strode forward and crouched down in front of Michael.

“You saw me as a Dragon? How?” Michael closed his eyes.

“You’re a figment of my imagination. That’s all you are.”

“No I’m not,” the boy said and Michael peeked an eye open to glare at him.

“Will you do me a favor and _shut up?”_ Michael asked harshly, reclosing his eyes. “I’m trying to convince myself you aren’t real.” Michael focused on cleansing his mind, on forcing this boy away from him. He wasn’t alive. Michael didn’t need to be scared.

Feeling calmer, Michael opened his eyes, whining at the sight of the boy sitting cross-legged in front of him. He shook his hands in a half-hearted attempt at jazz hands. “Surprise,” he said and Michael narrowed his eyes, wrapping his arms around his legs. “I’m Calum of the Hood Clan. And you are something very, _very_ powerful.”


	2. In Which Michael Very Determinedly Does Not Want to Be the Savior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](bisexualqueenofhell.tumblr.com)

Michael and Calum couldn't stop looking at each other, Calum’s head cocked and inquisitive. Calum swayed forward and Michael leaned back. “What _are_ you?” Calum asked, amazed.

“Human,” Michael said quickly, batting away Calum’s hand when it wandered too close to him. Calum grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers.

“Amazing,” Calum breathed. He pulled their hands closer to his eyes, inspecting them. “I can feel the Magick in you.”

“This is weird, you’re weird,” Michael babbled, trying to tug his hand away. “And Magick’s illegal. I should really call the police now.”

“Do all humans have such tiny fingers?”

“Rude,” Michael said under his breath, looking for his cell phone. In the midst of Michael falling, it had slid out of his reach. Maybe Michael could convince Calum to let him get it.

Calum let go of Michael’s hand, but when Michael tried to storm off, Calum caught his calf and pulled him back down. “Wait, I figured out what you are.” Calum was excited, Michael could see that in his sparkling eyes and wide smile. Michael hated excited people. Too much energy. “You’re a _Witch.”_ Michael frowned.

“One, no. Two, Witches are _girls._ I’d be a Wizard.” Calum shook his head, grabbing Michael’s knees and holding him in place.

“There’s no such thing as wizards,” Calum explained. “Only Witches and Mages if you can only control one element. Or, well, you can be a Warlock if you’re evil.” Michael nodded his head even though he didn’t really understand.

“That’s nice. Gonna be honest, don’t _really_ care,” Michael said, smiling awkwardly. He didn’t actually want to burst Calum’s happy little bubble, but that was what he needed to do. He didn’t want Calum to get the wrong idea.

Calum pouted at Michael, hands reaching up to grab Michael’s face. “You don’t know how _important_ you are,” Calum said, voice soft as he cupped Michael’s cheeks and brought their heads closed together. Calum’s words warmed something in Michael, made some ice that he didn’t know existed melt.

Michael cleared his throat, ignoring the feeling. “On Earth, we have this thing called personal space and you’re blatantly violating it.” Calum hummed, thumbs absently rubbing over the apples of Michael’s cheeks.

“We do not have that in Aether. I can’t wait for you to see it. It is truly beautiful.” Michael laughed, long and loud and hysterical.

“I’m not coming with you,” Michael said. Calum’s smile dropped and Michael felt a brief pang of guilt, for what he didn’t really know.

“I cannot leave you here. You’re who I’ve been searching for my whole life.”

“Uh,” Michael started uncomfortably, “listen, we just met. Whatever you’re looking for, I’m not it. But I’m sure that you’ll find it. You seem like a nice guy! Anyone would be lucky to have you.” Calum seemed confused but Michael didn’t understand how his speech could be confusing in any way.”

A banging on the door had Michael flinching and Calum rising into a crouch, slipping a dagger out from his shirt sleeve. The blade was a shiny silver with the inscription ‘ _Φωτιά, πτήση, Οικογενειακά_.’ Michael made a mental note to ask Calum about the words. The hilt of the dagger was a gold Dragon head spitting fire and Michael stared at the intricate details as Calum crept towards the door.

The banging got louder and as Calum reached for the door, it shattered into splinters. Smoke poured through the doors along with an icy feeling, three figures clothed in dark, hooded cloaks stepping through the doorway. Their faces were covered, but Calum stumbled back as if he knew what they were. He pulled Michael up and behind him, shielding him.

“Hand over the boy,” the figures said, their deep, monotone voices bleeding into one.

“Suck my ass,” Calum hissed and Michael felt briefly placated that some things spanned across multiple worlds.

“Who are they?” Michael whispered to Calum.

“We are the Brotherhood of Phobetor,” They answered. “We aim to bring justice back to Aether.”

“That want to destroy Aether and every being in it,” Calum said with a snarl that was close to being animalistic. “And the only thing standing in the way is your alive body.”

“Oh, I don’t like that,” Michael said, hands coming up to clutch at Calum’s shoulders. “Sorry lads, but I’m gonna have to side with Calum on this one.”

“No one said you had to consent to your death,” was Their response and then They moved forward. They were quick, like most things from Aether, hands holding blue balls of fire. Calum wildly swung his dagger, though Michael didn’t think it would be of any use when fireballs were hurtling towards them.

Another bang and flash of light brought all of their attentions to the door. There stood Geordie. Witty, typical Geordie. But, different. She wore armored black pants and a leather cropped shirt. Gold cuffs encircled her wrists and she was swinging a dark iron sword with a gold hilt.

“That boy is under _my_ protection and none of you bastards will _touch_ him,” she roared.

“Boy?” Michael muttered, offended, despite the fact that she was fending off the Brotherhood.

“Travel to Aether, I’ll be right behind you,” she shouted, making a stab at one of the figures. They grazed her with a fireball, leaving a thin trickle of blood. “Go!”

Calum turned to Michael, a frantic look in his eyes. “I can’t open a rift between our worlds. Only a Witch can.”

“I don’t think I’m what you think I am,” Michael said, smile manic. Calum gripped his arms.

“You can do this,” he said. “I believe in you. Just think of going to Aether.” Something about Calum made Michael want to help. Michael closed his eyes, thinking of someplace he didn’t know but sort of wanted to.

“Yes,” came Calum’s excited crow and Michael opened his eyes, looking in amazement at the tear hovering in the air, spilling a purple light. Calum shoved Michael through and Michael felt like Alice falling into Wonderland.

The impact was hard, especially with Calum landing on top of him. But the world around them was stunning. The floor underneath them was white marble, perfect and swirling. Statues as beautiful as Michelangelo’s own works were in each corner. The walls of the room and roof were glass and Michael stared at the scenery outside. Trees loomed over and gentle sunlight peeked through them, warming the usually cold marble Michael was laying on. Intricate flowers of gold and pink and violet were scattered on the grassy floor. A small river flowed by, lazy in its own right. Michael could see what looked like Faeries flying and large creatures running. More human-like beings milled about as well, but Michael knew that there was a very good chance that they were, in fact, not exactly human.

The air before them tore open again and Geordie came falling through, though she landed on her feet next to Calum and Michael. Reaching down, she hauled Calum up and then Michael.

“He landed us in the actual _castle,”_ Calum told Geordie excitedly. Michael didn’t like the way Geordie’s face screwed up.

“That’s not necessarily a good thing,” she said, right before two invisible doors opened and in stormed giant wolves. Michael ducked behind Calum and Geordie as he eyed the wolves, taller than the three of them. The smallest seemed to be 6’4 and the tallest 7’3. Their pelts were multiple shades of browns and blacks and grays and they all bared their teeth at the trio.

The smallest wolf stepped forward, his coat that of burnt gold and his eyes a vibrant hazel. In front of Michael he transformed into a muscular man with cropped honey-gold curls and the same beautifully hazel eyes, wearing brown leather with some armor built in to it. Slight stubble ran along a strong jaw and he looked stern. “Who are you and why have you trespassed into the castle?” The man’s voice was higher than Michael thought it would be, a strange accent that he couldn’t quite place permeating his tone.

Geordie stepped forward and tilted her head in respect. “My apologies, Sir Ashton. I am Valkyrie Geordie, sworn daughter of Nike. Fifty years ago I was given the task of finding the Son of Hecate, destined to save the people of Aether from the followers of Phobetor.” She swept an arm towards Michael and all eyes turned towards him. Michael shifted awkwardly and Calum half-stepped protectively in front of him. “I have protected him until he was ready and Calum of the Hood Clan found him recently, like prophesized.”

Ashton looked amazed, striding forward until he was close enough to touch the side of Michael’s face. Michael briefly flashed back to when Calum informed him there was no such thing as personal space in Aether. “I cannot believe-“ Ashton stopped, shaking his head. He turned around, shoulders tense and back straight. “We must tell the King at once.” He paced forward and out the doors, the other wolves surrounding Michael, Geordie, and Calum as they followed.

The rooms they passed were stunning pieces of architecture, full of marble and musical instruments. Handcrafted desks of dark wood popped out every now and then and each door was invisible, showing a mirage of the outside world.

They got through the last door and this room had the most people in it. It was marble and glass like the other rooms, light pouring in warmly. All the way on the other side of the room were two thrones made of gold with silk cushions. There, a man sat. He was fresh-shaven and young looking with dark blonde hair that a gold crown rested upon. Michael could see storm blue eyes from here and silk clothing that was a gentle opal color. A Faerie if Michael had ever seen one.

Ashton walked forward and all of the other wolves transformed to match his pace. Geordie shoved Michael forward and Calum caught him before he could fall flat on his face. Michael quickly flipped off her smirking face just as Ashton dropped down to a kneel with the other wolves. Calum followed suit, dragging Michael down. Geordie stayed standing, but dipped her head respectfully.

“Rise,” came the King’s lilting voice, soft and deep. All of them rose, Michael discreetly rubbing his knee from where it had hurt falling onto the marble floor. “Ashton, what have you brought before me?” he asked, clasping his hands together.

“Valkyrie Geordie, sworn daughter of Nike, has come with Calum of the Hood Clan and the Son of Hecate-“ Ashton stopped with a frown, turning to Michael. “Your name?” he asked, not unkindly.

“Michael Clifford,” Michael whispered, though it still seemed too loud in the large room.

“Is he…?” Luke asked, glancing between Michael and Ashton.

“The one who will save Aether? Yes.” Michael’s stomach churned at the weight those words held.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Michael started to say, but Ashton whirled back around to him.

“How dare you speak without permission to your King,” he snarled and Michael stepped back fearfully.

“Ashton,” the King said softly, standing up and walking down the few steps to touch Ashton’s arm. Ashton relaxed and Michael watched as the mere touch seemed to say more than any words could. There was a familiarity between the two, something that Michael almost envied. “It’s okay. From where he is from, I doubt I am his king.” Ashton dipped his head apologetically and stepped back from Michael

The King took long strides to Michael. “I am King Luke of the Hemmings Brood. I’ve heard many things about the Son of Hecate. You are,” Luke took a moment to look at Michael’s dyed hair and eyebrow piercing, “not who I was expecting.” Michael shrugged.

“I get that a lot,” Michael said, creeping close to the fiery heat of Calum. Luke looked at Calum, smiling.

“Calum,” he said happily and Calum beamed at Luke, rushing forward to hug him. Luke laughed and Ashton’s face softened. Just like that, the tension flew out of the room, everyone relaxed and smiling.

“Told you I’d help end the war,” Calum said when he pulled back from Luke.

“You told him you’d do fuck all,” Ashton said with a laugh. Calum grinned and then stepped back to grab Michael’s arm.

“It’s been a bit of a long day though, if you would mind escorting us to our rooms.” Geordie stepped up behind Michael’s shoulder, a welcoming familiar presence.

“Of course,” Luke said. He raised his voice so all of the room could hear him, “Everyone out of the room, I need a bit of time to think.” As the people filtered out, he turned to Michael, “Harry will escort you to your rooms. Ashton, a word.” Luke tilted his head towards the thrones. Luke and Ashton walked to the thrones, Luke sitting and looking up at Ashton.

That’s when Michael saw it. A purple cloud enshrouded Ashton and a pink one, Luke. Their clouds intertwined, filling into each other mouths like they were breathing into each other. It was beautiful and tragic for Michael to just watch them.

Calum grabbed Michael’s arm and dragged him to… who’d have guessed, invisible stairs! Michael clung to Calum’s arm, afraid that they’d fall. They only had to go up one flight of stairs before Harry, an enigmatic Werewolf like Ashton, stopped and motioned left and then right.

“The one on the right is Geordie’s room,” he said. “The left is Michael and Calum’s. We don’t have any extra at the moment, so you two will have to share.” With that, he was gone.

“Peace out,” Geordie said, holding up two fingers. With that, she disappeared into her room. Calum opened the door for Michael and Michael was surprised to find that the walls weren’t glass, but rather painted a beautiful charred red. The bed was easily larger than king’s size and had sheets that were pretty and silver. Marble floor and statues with a large closet _and_ bathroom. It was much nicer than Michael’s real room.

With that, Michael felt his mood plummet. He never got to say goodbye to his parents. He wondered if they were scared, if they even _knew_ yet. Michael imagined his mom coming home to a trashed living room and Michael missing. His dad holding her as she wept, fighting off tears of his own.

Michael’s lips parted at the all-consuming panic that he was a _lone._ Tears stung his eyes and his cheeks reddened when he fought them off. Michael bit at his lips as the tears overflowed and spilled down cheeks, trying to stay quiet as Calum still had his back to him.

But it was no luck as Calum quickly turned around, expression softening as he took in Michael’s blotchy face. “Hey, hey, hey. It’s all right, I’m here,” Calum said softly, wrapping his arms around Michael. Michael’s hands came up to clutch at Calum’s shirt, grounding himself back to Earth. “Must be pretty scary, huh?” Michael nodded, burying his head in Calum’s neck.

“Just miss my parents,” Michael mumbled as Calum stroked up and down his spine. Calum made a sad noise, clutching Michael even tighter.

“I can’t imagine,” Calum said, taking in a shaky breath. “Dragons are social beings. We _have_ to be around others, or we literally go crazy. Our clans, they’re everything.” Michael turned his head to the side, listening to Calum’s steady, faster than the average human’s heartbeat. He used to do the same to his mom, whenever things got too hard or his anxiety too much to handle alone.

“For the time being, my family will be yours,” Calum said in a determined tone. He pulled away and held Michael at arm’s length. “When they come, my mom will adopt you and that will be that.” Michael smiled half-heartedly at Calum’s attempts at cheering him up.

“Thanks, Cal,” Michael said, letting the nickname slip out like butter. Calum beamed widely at him so Michael didn’t think he minded it.

“Can I ask you a question?” Michael asked. Calum’s smile turned into a smirk.

“You just did,” he said, trying to hide his giggles. Michael offered Calum an unimpressed look.

“I swear to God, I’ll leave,” Michael threatened, fighting off a smile at the way Calum’s eyes widened and how he clutched at Michael.

“No, I’ll listen,” Calum promised, so eager to hear what Michael had to say. It made Michael flush with how Calum wanted to actually hear Michael.

“Are Luke and Ashton together? There was this weird thing with their auras or whatever the hell you call them. They were intertwined and floating around each other.” Calum’s eyes dimmed and Michael wondered if he said the wrong thing as Calum sighed, taking a few steps back to sit on the end of the bed.

“They love each other,” Calum said. He said it in a simple way, like it wasn’t a problem, but Michael knew it was. “It’s just, the Brotherhood killed Luke’s older brothers and parents, leaving Luke with the throne. And it’s illegal for royalty to marry someone below them, or for a knight like Ashton to marry someone at all.” Michael frowned.

“That sounds terrible,” Michael said, sitting next to Calum. Calum nodded, leaning into Michael’s side.

“It’s sad. They’re both my best friends, you know? And it hurts to see _them_ hurt.”

“But Luke’s the king, can’t he just change the law?” Calum shook his head.

“It’s not that easy,” Calum said, laying back. Michael followed suit and they both stared at the ceiling. “You can’t just make something a new law without the people’s consent. They’ll just have to live with it, even if I don’t think Luke is fit to be a king.” Michael twisted his head until he was staring at the side of Calum’s face. Even from this angle, Michael could see how sullen Calum looked. How sad he was.

“You don’t think he’ll be a good king?” Michael asked, slipping his hand into Calum’s. Calum squeezed it, shaking his head.

“No, I think he’ll be great one. I just don’t think he _wants_ to be king. And why would you want someone who doesn’t want to rule be your king?”

Michael understood. He got the pain that radiated from watching the people you love be hurt and not being able to stop it. He had to watch his parents go through pain every day.

“How come you didn’t believe I was a Dragon?” Calum asked, propping himself up on his elbow to look at Michael.

“I went to a lot of therapy to “repair” the Magick part of me,” Michael explained, using air quotes. “My parents had my best interest in heart, but it still fucked me up, you know?” Calum nodded, looking sad.

“The last therapist I went to killed Gremlins in front of me,” Michael said softly, taking in the horrified look that twisted Calum’s gentle features. “Said if I stopped seeing them, if I admitted they weren’t real, that he’d save them. My brain made the choice for me.” Calum made a hurt sound in the back of his throat.

“That’s terrible,” Calum whispered, curling up into Michael’s side. Michael had seen early on that Calum was a touchy person; always wanted some sort of contact. It didn’t bother Michael that much, if he was being honest.

“Shit happens,” was the only thing Michael found he could say.

“That doesn’t mean it should,” Calum said back, his voice muffled from where he’d buried his head in Michael’s chest.

Within seconds, Michael felt Calum’s breathing even out, knowing that he’d managed to fall asleep. Michael yawned, tiredness catching up to him as well.

 _I’ll just close my eyes for five minutes,_ Michael thought, letting his eyes slip shut.

-X-

When Michael opened his eyes, he was confused to see an Elf looming over him with bright blue eyes. Messy caramel hair covered his head with pointed ears peeking out from the sides. Michael shrunk down into the bed to escape the mischievous grin.

“Son of Hecate,” he sang, fingers twiddling together. He rocked on his heels, eyes flitting around like he couldn’t stand still.

He leaned forward suddenly until his nose touched the tip of Michael’s. The Elf’s breath, minty and evergreen, fanned across Michael’s face. “It’s time to wake _up,”_ he whispered, eyes sparkling.

Michael simply stared at the Elf, not believing that this creature could be real. He looked like he’d offer you a lollipop and then stab you once you took it. Calum stirred next to Michael, unusually warm against Michael’s usually cold body.

The door to their room slammed open and Michael jumped while Calum’s eyes shot open, sprawling himself over Michael’s body. Michael gripped Calum back just as protectively as he watched Geordie storm in. She was wearing black again, though her shirt this time was akin to a long-sleeved button-down V-neck, showing a nasty scar just above her left breast right over her heart. Her gold cuffs glinted in the light as she swung her iron sword.

“Louis Tomlinson,” she said in what Michael deemed as her “scary” voice. It was the one she used when guys hit on her or people bothered Michael. “I _know_ you aren’t disturbing my charge?” she asked, grip tightening on her sword.

Louis frantically shook his head. “No, no, no,” he said in a chant, taking two large steps away from the bed. Calum rolled off Michael and they both sat up. “I was sent to wake them up.” Geordie snorted, hilting her sword though Michael knew from years of thinking she was human that she’d happily throw a punch or two.

“Not fucking likely,” she growled, stalking forward. Louis tried to slip past her, but her hand was a blur as she grabbed his wrist. “I believe you have something of Calum’s.” Louis visibly pouted and tossed something to Calum. He caught it and Michael looked at the bone-white, hook-like necklace on a leather cord. Calum touched his chest briefly before putting it on and tucking it beneath his shirt.

Geordie released Louis’s wrist and he stumbled briefly from the sudden lack of pressure. “Leave,” she said, turning to Michael and Calum. Louis didn’t need to be told twice, out of the room in a flash.

“You look like shit,” she said to Michael, though a playful smile tugged at her lips. She walked to the end of the bed and climbed onto it, sitting cross-legged. Calum mirrored her, doing that head tilt that Michael found elongated the length of his neck and showed off his jugular.

“Fuck you,” Michael said as he flopped back, deciding that staring at Calum’s neck might just give him a headache this early in the morning. Speaking of which, “How long were we out?”

“Twenty-four hours exactly,” she said, reaching forward and practically climbing on Michael to straighten the fringe of his hair. “You should dye your hair again.” Michael rolled his eyes, scratching his jaw and batting her hand away.

“I’ll get right on that after I finish my destiny and stop this war I want no part in.” Michael realized his mistake the second he saw Calum’s face darken, sucking the light and warmth out of the room.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, hurriedly getting out of bed and tripping when the sheets got tangled around his feet. He was gone before Michael could say something and Michael mournfully stared at the door.

“I’m a dick,” Michael told Geordie who merely rolled her eyes and got off the bed.

“I’ve been telling you this for years,” she informed, walking over to rap her knuckles on the dresser. “There should be some clothes in there. Make yourself look pretty.” She left the room as well and Michael took a moment to wallow in the loneliness he felt before he made his way to the dresser.

He rummaged through, pulling a face at all of the old-fashioned animal fur clothing. Finally, he settled on keeping his tight fitting jeans, pulling on some black Wyvern-skin combat boots, and buttoning up a gray long-sleeved shirt lined with what appeared to be Werewolf fur. Michael grabbed his snapback to complete the look and then went outside to find Geordie who was waiting by the door. Upon seeing Michael, she burst into laughter, deepening Michael’s scowl.

“I look like a douche,” he complained, voice bordering on whiny.

“Yes, yes you do,” Geordie said through her giggles. She bumped his shoulder with her own as they walked towards what Michael would assume to be the throne room. “Cheer up, you don’t look half as bad as you think you do.”

Michael gave her a skeptical look. “Really?” he asked. Her silence was enough of an answer for him.

They walked down the invisible stairs easily, though Michael’s legs still shook with each step. Calum was standing by Ashton in the throne room, looking sad but nice in his black leather pants and white leather pull-over shirt. He was, interestingly enough to Michael, barefoot.

Luke sat on the throne, looking at Ashton as if he held the universe. Closer up, Michael was able to see how their auras never really left each other, always reaching out and stroking together. Ashton was relaxed, but his eyes flitted everywhere, assessing every threat that he thought could harm Luke. It was… sweet. And gross.

Michael made his way over to Calum, standing next to him even though he looked away from Michael. Ashton shot Michael a wide smile, practically blinding Michael with the light that seemed to radiate from him.

“How’d you sleep?” Luke asked kindly. His words were directed to Michael but he didn’t tear his gaze away from Ashton. His crown was crooked slightly, barely hanging onto his head, though he made no move to fix it.

“Alright, thanks,” Michael said, glancing at Calum who quickly looked back down at his shuffling feet. Geordie stood next to Michael, brushing her fingers on the back of his wrist.

“Geordie, your fellow Valkyrie, Ashley, she will be visiting today,” Luke said. He waved his hand around. “Nike heard of us housing the Son of Hecate and sent her down to check him out.” Geordie frowned.

“Am I not able to do my job by myself?” she asked, sounding aggressive. Ashton shifted slightly until he was half-in-between Geordie and Luke.

“Precautions,” Luke said, shrugging and not sounding worried in the slightest. He looked at Geordie with wide eyes. “When something’s dangerous, you send the strongest in your army. She should actually be here any second.”

As if on cue, the air by the door of the throne room rippled and then ripped open, light pink light pouring through. Michael watched in awe as a Pegasus of all creatures swooped in, a pristine white color with paints the colors of pastel pink and blue and purple drawn in swirls on her. Her wings sported long feathers and she had wild brown eyes. Images of a red Unicorn and a Kelpie danced through Michael’s head.

On the Pegasus’ back was a girl with short curly blonde hair and dark hazel eyes. A black crop top and black jeans tucked into black sneakers that resembled high-top converse was what she donned. The Pegasus glided to the ground and came to a stop, snorting and stomping her leg. The girl hopped off and Michael got a quick glimpse of two iron swords hanging on each hip.

She tipped her head to Luke, but did not bow, much like Geordie hadn’t yesterday. “Luke,” she said, voice thick and rich like honey. “Where is he?”

Luke pointed to Michael honestly felt like dying. The girl’s eyes were calculating, ready for a fight.

But her lips curled up at the ends and she strode forward, engulfing Michael in a hug. “Welcome,” she said warmly, squeezing Michael so tight he choked. She stepped back and motioned to herself, saying, “I’m Valkyrie Ashley, sworn daughter of Nike, and protector of the Badlands.”

“Sworn daughter of Nike,” Michael said. “Geordie said the same thing. What does it mean?”

“Valkyries’ swear their allegiance to our Mother, Nike,” Ashley said. “Biologically I have no relation to Nike or the other Valkyries. But I swore myself to them through a blood oath and now they are my sisters.” Ashley held up her fist and Geordie bumped it, making Michael smile at the endearingly earthen action.

“I don’t know why Nike had you come here,” Geordie said, a certain warning note to her voice. Ashley, touched Geordie’s blonde, plaited hair.

“No need to be so defensive,” she said easily, though Michael could hear the soft threat in it. “I am here to take Michael to the Badlands.” Ashley looked straight at Michael in a chilling sort of way. There was an almost manic gleam to her eyes. “After all, we have a war to start.”

And then the shouts started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> [](bisexualqueenofhell.tumblr.com>Tumblr</a>)


	3. In Which Michael Meets Strange Women and Goes Slightly Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really love a character I made in this chapter and I hop you guy love her too! Also, there is a slightly disturbing/violent part in this chapter so be careful sweet readers! Don't read if you're worried about it kay? 
> 
> [Tumblr](bisexualqueenofhell.tumblr.com)

“You cannot merely take him!” Ashton shouted, hands waving frantically.

“Michael’s not ready,” came Calum’s cry.

“This war needs to happen,” Ashley’s voice rang clear.

“Fuck you, Geordie,” Louis called with a sort of maniacal happiness.

“Come here and say that to my face, you little bitch,” Geordie snarled back, unsheathing her sword.

“Let’s be rational,” Harry’s voice drifted through loudly, surprisingly shrill.

“Silence.” Luke’s voice was quieter than everyone’s, barely above a whisper, but it held a presence that made everybody shut up. Michael’s ears rang at the sudden silence bestowed upon the room. “There’s no reason we can’t speak logically.” Luke turned to Ashley, lips set in a straight line. “Ashley, do you honestly believe that taking Michael to your home dimension is the best option right now?”

“Home dimension?” Michael muttered to Calum who, when faced with Ashley taking Michael, had decided to protect Michael, looking ready for a fight. Calum was practically standing in front of Michael, so close that his back was pressing against Michael’s chest. It did comfort Michael to some degree, though not nearly enough.

“The Badlands are where the Valkyries reside,” Calum said, not taking his eyes off Ashley. “It lives on a completely different dimension from Earth, not hidden in Earth’s dimension like Aether is.” Michael nodded, pressing just a tiny bit closer to Calum. Calum reached back and grabbed Michael’s hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing.

“Michael cannot learn Magick here,” Ashley said. “The Valkyries will be able to help him learn on Badlands.”

“You’re a Mage, Ashley, not a Witch,” Ashton said, posturing ever so slightly. His jaw was tense and Michael could see his purple aura darkening until it looked black. Michael could feel the impending explosion like one could feel the angry breeze that wafted through before a storm.

Luke seemed to sense it too, standing up and laying a hand on his bicep to relax him. Disapproving murmurs whispered through the room and Luke’s jaw briefly flexed before softening, a sweet smile gracing his face when Ashton rolled his shoulders and settled.  

“Ash, you know me better than anyone,” Ashley said, a desperate note resonating in her voice. It occurred to Michael that even if she wanted this war to start, it wasn’t her choice to take Michael. She was most likely following orders just like every person in Aether. “I wouldn’t take Michael if it wasn’t a necessity.”

Ashton gave her a long look, eyes seeming to calculate everything Ashley was saying. “I believe you,” he said slowly, but he turned his eyes to Michael. Michael wanted to close his eyes and shrink away from everyone’s stares. “Ultimately, it would have to be your choice Michael.”

Michael made a small sound, wrapping his arms around himself. “I’m not a huge fan of making decisions,” Michael explained.

“You can’t expect Michael to choose when he has no idea what he’s getting into,” Calum said, crossing his arms. Michael was grateful that someone got it.

Ashton exhaled. “And I can’t expect him to merely blindly follow us,” Ashton shot back, raising a valid point to Michael.

“It has to be now,” Ashley insisted, looking spooked. “We’ve already wasted so much time.”

“Michael,” Luke said harshly and Michael felt the panic loom over like a wave, threatening and daunting. But Calum’s hand reached back and touched Michael’s, and everything seemed to settle. Michael’s decision seemed clear now.

“I’ll go,” Michael whispered, hand curling tightly around Calum’s. “But only if Calum will go with me.” Michael didn’t stop to think if Calum would be mad. He might have other things to do and now Michael was dragging him someplace else.

But Calum just squeezed Michael’s hand and squared his shoulders a bit more.

“Cal?” Luke asked, mouth a straight line.

“I’m going,” Calum said firmly. Ashley looked like they’d brought Christmas to her.

“I’m going too,” Geordie said, stepping forward. Immediately, Michael shakes his head.

“No, you need to stay here.” Geordie narrowed her eyes.

“Why?”

“Because if the Brotherhood comes, their first stop will be Luke.” Michael nodded towards Luke and Ashton crossed his arms. Out of fear, Luke’s aura reached out to Ashton’s and they protectively twirled around each other. These auras were giving Michael a headache.

“They want _you,_ Michael,” she said, crossing her arms.

“He’s going to be in a Universe where the only beings that live there are immortal warriors,” Calum pointed out. “Even if they do come for Michael, he’ll be pretty protected.”

Michael nodded in agreement. “And I have Calum. I’ll be fine, Ms. Gray.” Geordie’s lips twitched slightly, though she seemed to be desperately trying to swallow her smile.

“You’re so full of shit.” Michael grinned at her, holding his hand up to fist-bump her.

“We need to go now,” Ashley said, running to hop onto her Pegasus. Calum was quick to join her and Michael made his way over, but a hand around his wrist had him turning back to Geordie.

She touched his face, gentle fingertips brushing over his cheekbones, his nose, the scars by his left eye. “Come back, yeah?” she asked softly and Michael smiled at her. Geordie had always been protective and Michael felt a little nervous about leaving her, but she was more needed here. Luke needed to be protected, though Michael knew that Ashton could easily do that.

“Of course.” Michael pulled her into a tight hug, squeezing her. He pulled back and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Michael walked to Calum who helped him, with much difficulty, climb onto the Pegasus. “Why are they so damn tall?” Michael grumbled and Calum twisted slightly to grin at him. It took Michael’s breath away, his smile. Wide and beautiful, eyes crinkling so hard that Michael had to count them. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5…_

Calum was attractive, Michael had thought that from the moment he met him. But he wasn’t just that. No, he was absolutely stunning, bright as the sun and just as hard to look at. It made Michael’s stomach drop, eyeing the rest of Calum’s facial features. His plump lips, his wide nose, strong jaw, full cheeks. He made Michael feel like he was stuck in a tornado, standing in the calm of the eye, but knowing that even half a step would force him into the storm.

“Hold on tight,” Calum whispered, and Michael hoped that he wasn’t imagining Calum watching him just as intently.

Michael wrapped his arms around Calum’s waist, right as Ashley tore open a rift in the universe that had pink light spilling out. She pointed her Pegasus towards the tear and they started running.

But then, right as they crossed into the tear, they were falling. Michael’s breath and screams were torn from his throat as the world blurred past them as they went down, down, _down._ Calum sat easily, not worried at all despite Michael clinging to him for dear life.

For what seemed like hours, they fell, until the Pegasus spread her wings and the wind filled them like sails. Her legs churned like she was running on the ground, but her wings allowed them the glide, though they beat every once in a while. The wind stopped hitting his face, but the breeze was still cold. Michael tugged himself to bury into the strong back of Calum, absorbing the warmth he seemed to radiate. Michael tried not to think about where his crotch was pressed against, sending a quick glare down to it when his dick twitched in its confines. Now was not the time nor place.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Calum asked Michael, so he focused back on his surroundings. The Badlands were unusually… _pink._ The clouds were a baby pink and looked like cotton candy hanging from the dark, laffy taffy sky. The grass far below them was an interesting fuchsia, full of Pegasi tearing across the ground and what appeared to be a pride of Griffins lounging around on one side of a river that led to a waterfall, which spilled its pastel pink water into a large sea. Hippocampi with their blue opal scales splashed around, jumping out through the water and playing with each other.

Up ahead, Michael could see what appeared to be a city much like Sydney, with large gray buildings that sparkled with flashing white and pink lights. The tallest building disappeared into clouds, so tall that Michael couldn’t see the top. It was strange to be flying over this land, but relaxing, exciting. Michael’s arms tightened around Calum again.

“Stunning,” he said, not being able to help his breathy voice. Calum giggled, low and throaty, leaning back into Michael’s chest. “I just can’t believe that places like this actually _exist,”_ Michael told Calum. “It’s… surreal.”

“Badlands has always been beautiful,” Calum explained, watching as two Phoenixes’ flew by, warming up the three.

“Glad you like her,” Ashley called back, her voice catching in the wind. “Hold on tight.” She leaned on her Pegasus’ neck and they went faster, Michael burying his head in Calum’s neck.

“How can you be so comfortable?” Michael mumbled into Calum, who was perched comfortably, not even holding Ashley.

“I’m a Dragon,” Calum said with a laugh, spreading his arms out and leaning his head back onto Michael’s shoulder. “I’ve spent my whole life flying. Being this high, going this fast? It’s like breathing to me.”

The way Calum spoke was stealing Michael’s breath. He was so relaxed, happy. He loved this and it made Michael want to love it too.

Ashley’s Pegasus dropped abruptly, and Michael swallowed down bile. They were rapidly approaching the city and Michael could see women in black flying around on Pegasi of all colors with paint dried on their coats.

“We’re going to dive,” Ashley said, and Michael opened his mouth to disagree, but they were already spiraling down.

“I might piss my pants,” Michael screamed, hearing Calum’s answering laugh. Stupid Calum was not even anxious, sitting easily as they dived with a smile on his face. The ground approached quickly, but they didn’t slow and fear gripped Michael’s heart like a vice. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he yelled, squeezing his eyes shut against the inevitable crash. There was a snapping noise and then the sound of wind catching through a plastic bag rang as Michael nearly toppled off when the Pegasus violently stopped.

Michael peeked through narrowed eyes to see Ashley’s Pegasus’ white wings were open all the way, slowing them down until she gently drifted to the ground right in front of the tallest building in Badlands. Valkyries were running towards them, weapons at the ready, though they slowed when they saw Ashley.

“Shit,” Michael breathed out as Ashley and Calum hopped off. Calum helped Michael down, catching him when his legs gave out. “ _Shit,”_ Michael repeated with a slight laugh. Calum beamed.

“Great job,” he said warmly, and Michael convinced himself not to preen at the affectionate tone.

“Valkyrie Ashley,” a tall girl with shoulder-length blonde hair stepped forward, fist over her heart.

“Valkyrie Taylor,” Ashley said, repeating the action. They were still for a second before they broke into identical smiles, kissing each other’s cheeks. Other Valkyries swarmed around, repeating the process. Ashley stepped back to motion to Michael and Calum, who was still supporting Michael.

“Calum of the Hood Clan and Michael, Son of Hecate.” Taylor’s eyes widened, her smile growing. She rushed forward to press a kiss to Michael’s stubble clad cheek. Michael couldn’t help how flustered the kiss made him. He never could deal with pretty girls offering him any sort of attention. Michael caught a glimpse of a scowl on Calum’s face and he didn’t understand why Calum seemed upset, or why Calum’s frown made Michael feel… _guilty._

Michael shook it off as Taylor stepped back, tucking a piece of straw-blonde hair behind her ear. She was using what looked like to be cat teeth as earrings. She wore an over-sized black sweatshirt with high waisted black shorts that sported shining copper buttons. Across her thigh was a tattoo that read _Gaudere._ Michael stared at it, trying to figure out what language it could be from.

“Latin. Means to rejoice,” Taylor said, smiling kindly at Michael. “We get them on our fifth birthday. They are they first emotions we feel when we turn five. Mine was happiness, I rejoiced. So, _Gaudere.”_ The word rolled off her tongue gracefully, much better than Michael could ever pronounce.

“Mine is _Ferox._ To be wild, courageous, or full of spirit,” Ashley said.

“And Valkyrie Geordie’s was _Ira,_ anger,” Taylor said and Michael snorted.

“Typical,” Michael said with a shake of his head and his lips twitching into a smile. “The first thing Geordie _would_ feel when turning five is anger.” Michael felt a pang of sadness, not having Geordie with him. Even if she was simply protecting him, she’d always been an amazing friend.

“Is Nike here?” Ashley asked and Taylor shook her head.

“She’ll be back soon, but she had to attend some meeting because Zeus is throwing another fit,” Taylor said with a roll of her eyes. Ashley copied the action.

“Of course he is,” she sighed. She glanced back at Michael and Calum. “Can you put Hurricane away for me? That way I can show Michael around.” Taylor nodded and sent another smile to Michael and Calum before leading Hurricane, Ashley’s Pegasus, away. Calum laid a hand on Michael’s shoulder and Michael briefly touched it, feeling the rough skin.

“You feeling okay?” Calum asked lowly, Ashley and the other Valkyries pretending to busy themselves out of respect.

“Yeah- sort of- no- I don’t know.” Michael scrubbed angrily at his face, turning to Calum’s body warmth. “There’s just a lot to take in.”

“I know,” Calum said and Michael bathed in the sympathy of his tone. “I remember the first time I went to Earth, you should have seen me.”

“That bad?” Michael asked, a slight smile tugging his lips despite the angry tears that were still gathering in his eyes. Calum gave him an unimpressed look.

“I participated in Happy Hour without any knowledge of what I was drinking and ended up throwing up on some guys blue suede shoes,” Calum said in a bored tone and Michael nearly keeled over from laughing. “I know they were suede because he sent me the dry-cleaning bill for them.”

“No more, no more,” Michael gasped out between peals of laughter, pressing a hand to his side. “My side hurts so fucking bad now.”

Ashley wandered over when she noticed that Michael didn’t look like he was going to cry now. “Do you guys want to see my room?” Ashley asked, motioning to the building they were standing next to. “By the time we finish Nike should be back.”

“Sure,” Michael said, following Ashley into the building. There was a receptionist at a desk in the lobby, talking on the phone and blowing bubbles with her gum. When Ashley walked in, she waved wildly, humming in agreement with whoever was on the phone.

“All right, Selena, I have to go, but I’ll see you later, yeah?” she asked, twirling a piece of blonde hair. She wore black like the other Valkyries, but her outfit seemed to consist of a blouse and pencil skirt. “Okay, bye darling.”

She hung up the phone and then put her chin on her laced hands as Ashley, Michael, and Calum walked up to the desk. “Ash, how are you?” Ashley leaned against the desk, smiling.

“Pretty good, and yourself?” Ashley asked. The girl giggled.

“Great! Taylor, Selena, and I are going out for drinks later if you want to join.”

Ashley groaned, “I wish, but I don’t think I’ll have the time, Karlie.” Karlie frowned slightly but shook her head.

“Never mind that, who are your friends?” Karlie asked with a curious look to her eyes.

“Michael and Calum.” Michael and Calum both waved, Calum stepping slightly behind Michael in shyness.

“How _cute_ are _they,”_ Karlie said with a gasp and a clap of her hands. She said _cute_ like they were puppies and Calum perked up slightly with a light blush on his cheeks. Michael figured that Karlie wasn’t necessarily wrong. Calum was _cute._

“Can I have the keys back to my room, please?” Ashley asked and Karlie spun her chair around, plucking a pair that hung from 300A’s hook. There were three keys on the keychain and she handed them to Ashley.

“Have a good day,” she said happily and Calum quietly said, “You too.” Karlie gasped, clutching a hand at her heart.

“Absolutely adorable.” Michael put a hand on the small of Calum’s back to lead him to the elevators. Ashley rushed ahead of them to open the doors with a fingerprint scan. Michael’s jaw dropped as the elevator appeared to be solid gold, buttons up into the high thousands lining the door. There was another finger scanner next to the buttons, but Ashley forewent it to press number 300, which lit up with a pink light. The elevator jolted and Michael was thrown to the ground as they moved quickly, reaching floor 300 in a matter of seconds. Michael stumbled out with Calum and Ashley following, looking fine.

“Karlie seems nice,” Michael said to fill the silence. Ashley stopped at the first door, 300A, and unlocked it.

“She is,” Ashley agreed. “Don’t get any ideas.”

Michael squawked. “I didn’t have any ideas.”

“And he doesn’t need you putting ideas in his head,” Calum said, crossing his arms. Michael looked at Calum who refused to meet his eyes, but Michael wanted to ask why Calum sounded almost jealous.

“Valkyries, when sworn to Nike, take a maiden vow,” Ashley said, opening the door. “In other words, we can’t date, marry, or have sex.”

“I’m not sure I could do that,” Michael said. Ashley hummed, stepping in and motioning Michael and Calum inside.

“For the right person you would,” Ashley said, evenly. And, really, Michael couldn’t argue with that.

Michael let his eyes wander around the whole room, large with multiple doors and turquoise walls. A window showed off the city and the sea, open and letting salty air filter through. Michael could see a glass shower through one door, a large bed through another, and even a Jacuzzi through one. The rest of the doors were closed, smooth dark wood blocking Michael’s curious eyes.

“Nice space,” Michael said in amazement. Ashley walked to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and sifting through. Calum picked up a bowl with a goldfish swimming around it. Michael watched, confused, as Calum tracked it with some sort of glint in his eyes.

“Thanks, it’s homey, you know?” Ashley called back, her voice sounding like it was going through a tunnel. Michael watched in shocked disgust as Calum’s hand, moving so quickly that it blurred, dove into the bowl and grabbed the fish. He stuffed it in his mouth and then swallowed, blinking at Michael whose jaw was on the floor.

“Oh my God,” Michael whispered, and Calum quickly put the bowl down.

“Sorry, I was hungry,” Calum said back, rubbing the back of his blushing neck.

“Oh my God,” Michael repeated. Ashley walked back in with a glass of water and a piece of cheese, smiling until her eyes landed on the fishbowl.

“I had a fish in there,” she said with a frown. Calum’s hand shot up to cover his mouth and a worried look passed over his face. Michael didn’t like the anxiety that Calum wore, needed to stop that anxiety before it could take over Calum.

“I threw it out the window,” Michael burst out and Ashley looked at him, unamused. Calum looked at him too, gratefulness appearing on his features.

“Okay,” she said slowly. Calum was trying to swallow a smile as he looked at Michael, ducking his head when Michael smiled back.

“Can I use the restroom?” Calum asked and Ashley waved towards the door with the shower, allowing Calum to walk in and close the doors.

“He ate it, didn’t he?” she asked Michael suddenly. Michael gaped at her and she rolled her eyes. “I’m not mad. He was probably hungry, Dragons eat only every few days and in between flying to Earth and then taking you to Aether? He must have been starving.” Ashley picked up the fish bowl and moved to the kitchen, Michael following. She dumped the water in the bowl into the sink. “Besides, I accidentally kill this fish at least once a week. Calum was really only speeding the process along.” Michael snorted, brushing his fingers along the cold granite countertops.

“You want anything?” Ashley asked. Michael shrugged.

“Do you have gummy worms?” Michael asked and Ashley smiled wickedly.

“Is that even a question?” Ashley opened a cabinet and pulled out two bags. “Sour or regular?”

“Regular,” Michael said, grabbing the bag she offered. “I hate anything sour.”

“Shame.” Calum walked in and cocked his head at Michael eating gummy worms.

“It appears you are eating worms, but they do not have the regular coloring,” Calum said slowly, confused. Michael snorted.

“They’re gummy worms,” Michael explained through a mouthful. When Calum continued to look confused, it clicked for Michael. “You’ve never had gummy worms before,” Michael said in amazement.

“What are they?” Calum asked, curiously.

“The most amazing things ever,” Michael said at the same time Ashley said, “Sugary goodness.” Calum went to reach for one, but Michael smacked his hand away. As Calum pouted, Michael grabbed a gummy worm.

“Close your eyes.” Calum closed them and Michael tried not to get distracted by his thick eyelashes resting against his cheeks. “Now open your mouth.” Calum did so and Michael carefully dropped the gummy worm into his mouth, his heart definitely not skipping beats at how soft Calum looked. Definitely. Not.

Calum chewed and Michael leaned forward, eagerly awaiting his response. Calum’s eyes shot open, sparkling when he looked at Michael.

“Sweet,” Calum said, starting to smile and laugh like a child. It warmed Michael. “And _chewy.”_ Michael laughed.

“That’s the gummy part,” Michael told him and then Ashley cleared her throat.

“Nike’s here,” she told them, smirking at Michael who gleefully ignored her.

“How do you know?” Michael asked.

“Valkyries are tied to Nike and the city,” Calum said, snagging another gummy worm. “They can sense whenever she comes back.”

“Let’s go boys,” Ashley said, ushering them out of her apartment and into the elevator. Ashley used the finger scanner in the elevator and it opened up to a keyhole, which Ashley inserted one of the keys in. Michael braced himself, able to stay standing through the quick, violent lurch of the elevator.

The doors opened and Michael nearly gasped at the white marble that covered the hallway from top to bottom. Pillars lined the hallway, with statues of what appeared to be gods and goddesses in between each. And there, sitting at the end on a throne of gold, was the most beautiful woman Michael had ever seen. Her skin was black, rich and smooth and exotic. Even from here, Michael could see bright yellow eyes with black catlike slit pupils. Black hair fell in a wild mess or curls, large and windswept and untamable. Lionesses lounged at her feet, the ends of her white toga draping over their golden fur. Gold gladiator sandals wound up strong calves, tying just below her knees. Solid muscles rippled across her whole body, a just as strong jaw clenching and unclenching as she spun the Caduceus with two sand vipers winding around it in her hand.

Ashley dropped to a kneel, fist over her heart. Michael and Calum kneeled as well until a loud and clear voice said, “Rise.” They hurried to do so and she motioned with her hand towards herself. “Come.”

Michael and Calum stayed slightly behind Ashley, who walked calmly forward. “Nike,” Ashley said quietly, tipping her head. Nike’s lips curled into a smile, though it was not so much warm as it was proud.

“My daughter,” she said, voice leaving a ringing sound in Michael’s ears. The lionesses raised their heads, watching the three of them predatorily. “You have brought me the Son of Hecate.”

Her eyes fell on Michael and Michael couldn’t help but shiver. He didn’t like the calculating, cold look of her eyes.

“You are not who I expected,” she murmured. “Victory is a cruel mistress, Michael.” Michael tried not to be freaked out by her already knowing his name. “She takes as much as she gives. You win a war, but you’ll lose a battle. You’ll climb a mountain, but die on a hill. Do you have what it takes to let victory control you? To bring peace to Aether but turmoil to yourself?” Michael swallowed in an attempt to lubricate his dry throat. Did he have what it takes?

“I don’t know,” Michael said honestly, voice no louder than a whisper. Nike hummed.

“I figured as much,” she said in a tone that was neither cruel nor nice. “You bore me Michael Clifford.” _Okay, rude._

“Thanks,” Michael grumbled. Nike’s smile was wide and wicked as she stood up. She was at least nine feet tall, casting a shadow over Michael, Calum, and Ashley. But as she walked forward, her footsteps were silent.

“But I can see potential in you, a strength in Magick that I doubt even you, yourself, can sense.” She reached out and touched the side of Michael’s head and he felt the world seem to swoop out from under him. The world spun and was he flying or falling or merely just standing still? He couldn’t tell.

Colors flashed before Michael’s eyes; pinks and purples and greens blurring into one. It was hard to breathe, water filling his lungs until his voice stopped shouting, stopped crying out for help. His skin itched as creatures crawled across it, whispering horrible, terrifying things. But in the midst of all the chaos was a light. A round ball that glowed and pulsed like a heartbeat, crooning to Michael. It was warm and calm and Michael reached forward, even as the colors turned black, even as the water got higher, even as the creatures tore apart his skin. And his fingertips touched the light, let the warmth sink in.

And then he was gasping, falling to his knees as Ashley and Calum tried to support his dead weight. Nike stood there, eyes interested, even as Michael watched frost cover her skin and eyelashes.

“Interesting,” she said and the frost vanished, bees instead pouring out of her mouth.

“What- What the hell is happening?” Michael croaked out, shaking. Ashley’s skin was made of knives, and Michael tried to twist out of her grip. He fearfully yelped as Calum’s eyes rolled out of his head, black sludge oozing from the holes his eyes should have been laying in.

“Your Magick has been hidden so long,” Nike said, bees continuing to flood from the orifices of her body. “It’s much too strong for you right now, causing hallucinations that will make you mind go crazy.” Michael wanted to beg her for help. He could feel thin cracks spreading over his glass brain, weakening it.

Nike lifted her hand and Michael tried to blink away the talons that were there. _Not real, not real, not real,_ he reminded himself.

Nike snapped her fingers, loud and echoing. Michael’s vision turned black, and the shards of his mind _shattered._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!
> 
> Hit me up at [my tumblr](bisexualqueenofhell.tumblr.com)


	4. In Which Michael Kisses A Pretty Dragon and Meets the Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ALMOST FORGOT TO UPDATE BUT NEVER FEAR!!! Sorry this is so late but I hope you guys like it!!
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](bisexualqueenofhell.tumblr.com)

Michael felt unbearably warm, like a fire had consumed it. Michael struggled, trying to escape the heat despite the fact that his eyes felt glued shut.

Groaning, Michael forced them open, ignoring the way his skin felt gross and stiff. Two large, fluffy blankets were wrapped around Michael, cocooning him. They were smothering, especially where Michael could feel extra heating pads on the small of his back. Where the most heat was supplied from, however, was Calum curled around him. His brown hair was tussled, legs tangled with Michael’s. Arms kept Michael close to the living heater, and Michael didn’t have to see himself to know that his skin was bright pink.

Michael squirmed slightly, pausing when he felt something clank gently against his heart. Worming one arm out, Michael felt his chest, fingers colliding with a necklace. It was the necklace Louis had taken from Calum and Geordie had forced him to give back. He ran his fingers over the stark necklace, clenching his teeth from how his fingers caught on the sharp edges. The leather cord was thin, but comforting; a reminder that Calum as there.

“Calum,” Michael whispered, voice cracking form disuse. “ _Calum.”_ Michael’s fingers touched the necklace with gentle fingers.

Calum jolted awake, twisting his body around until he was protectively laying on Michael. He blinked groggy eyes, before really focusing on Michael. “Shit, you scared me,” he breathed out, reaching up to scratch his nose. His fingers bumped into Michael’s face and he rested them there, stroking down Michael’s jaw. “You’re awake.” Calum’s voice was soft, much softer than Michael could ever accomplish.

“Yeah, how long have I been out?” Michael’s voice hurt, but he ignored it, just like he was ignoring the way his body seemed to burn.

“Two days,” Calum said, fingers still absentmindedly petting Michael. Michael tried not to bask in the touch of his hands.

“Fucking hell,” Michael decided to say and Calum beamed at him. “I’m wearing your necklace.”

Calum’s temperature seemed to rise, making Michael get even hotter. Calum buried his face in Michael’s neck. “Every Dragon gets one when they are born,” Calum said, voice muffled and breath tickling Michael’s neck. “Shamans bless them with their Magick, and they protect us. You should have seen yourself…” Calum trailed off, breath going shaky and that’s when Michael felt the wetness on his neck.

Michael shushed him. “You don’t have to say anything, Cal.”

Calum shook his head, pressing his face closer to Michael. “You were screaming and clutching your head. Kept saying ‘Not real’ and _gods_ Michael, I felt so helpless. So, I did the only thing I could think of.” Calum let out a bitter, hyena-like laugh. “And you just went quiet, pliant. You started shaking every time I tried to move away, so I stayed.”

“Thank you,” Michael said seriously. Calum backed up, looking at Michael with red eyes and cheeks.

“It’s nothing,” Calum muttered, but from his tone, Michael figured that it was much more than ‘nothing.’

The door slammed open, Calum rolling off Michael and sliding out his dagger. Ashley stood there, blood dripping from a nasty gash on her arm. Dirt and ashes marred her petite face and she looked like she could barely stand.

“Badlands… Is under attack…” she gasped, stumbling towards the bed. “Michael, the Brotherhood is here. You need to go.” Michael flopped around, falling off the bed.

“We have to take you with us,” Calum said as Michael tried to get himself out of the tight blankets.

“Guys,” Michael said.

“I’ll be fine, he’s more important,” Ashley refuted.

“ _Guys.”_

“You’re fucking bleeding, Ash, we’re not leaving you behind,” Calum argued.

“GUYS!”

“What?” Ashley and Calum snapped, turning to Michael. Michael was glad he was face down, so he didn’t have to see their matching glares.

“I’m stuck,” Michael said, pouting at the floor. Michael could hear small giggles form behind him, making him pout harder. “You guys suck,” he said, even as strong hands lifted him up and nimble ones unwound the blanket from him.

“Sorry, Michael,” Calum said sweetly, making it impossible for Michael to really be mad.

Smoke started to pour through the door and Ashley gasped, eyes almost spinning. “They’re close,” she whimpered. Calum grabbed Ashley’s arm.

“If you won’t come for yourself, then com for Michael. He’ll need your protection.” Ashley bit her lips before nodding, dashing to the window and breaking it with the hilt of her sword. She whistled with her fingers and Hurricane appeared, hovering underneath the window.

“Come on,” she shouted, hopping on Hurricane and grabbing her side. Calum dragged Michael over.

“Wait a second,” Calum told him, jumping out of the window. Michael gasped as he watched Calum just fall, wind whipping his clothes. Then, he started to glow and he was no longer human, but a gold Dragon. He beat his wings loudly, making his way to the window and latching on. Michael got the hint, carefully climbing on Calum’s back, just as two of the Brotherhood appeared.

He couldn’t see Their faces, but could only imagine the matching snarls that They’d sport. They threw blue lighting at them, but they took to the skies, zipping away. Michael glanced back, choking on a cry as he watched Them levitate and fly after the trio.

“They’re gaining,” Michael told Calum, who simply snorted and flew faster. Michael watched as They came closer and closer until suddenly arrows cut through the sky, exploding in their faces. Michael twisted his head to the left to see Taylor and Karlie standing on a rooftop, bows ready and arrows notched.

“Be careful, sister,” Taylor called and Ashley placed her fist over her heart.

“You as well, sisters,” she shouted back, and Michael focused his eyes back to where Calum was rapidly flying towards the forest that loomed ahead. Nike was there, toga switched out for gold armor. Her yellow eyes were wild from where she stood on her flying chariot, four flaming and screaming Pegasi connected with leather reins. She held the reins in one hand, Caduceus in the other. But still, anything vaguely threatening that swept towards her was struck down by lighting and spears that appeared out of nowhere. Her curls whipped across her face, creating a mirage of scars.

Michael, Calum, and Ashley sped by her and she nodded at them. “May Tykhe be with you,” she said in that calm, solemn voice. It sounded to Michael like the clash of swords in battle and the cheering of bystanders. “Zeus knows you’ll need it.”

Michael wanted to tell her thank you, for everything. But they were soaring past her before he could so much as open his mouth. One of the Brotherhood got locked in a battle with her, while the other snuck by.

“We’re still being followed,” Michael informed his friends, gripping at where Calum’s wings connected with his body. Hurricane and Calum flew faster, Ashley getting paler and paler as Michael watched the Brotherhood fly closer.

Michael wished there was something he could do, some way he could stop them. He wished he could zap them, send them far away. Something thrummed in Michael’s veins, loud and angry. It whispered and screamed. It was hot and cold. It told him an intricate story while saying nothing at all.

Michael’s fingers went numb and his hand moved by itself, white lightning shooting from his fingertips. It felt pure and a rush of adrenaline rushed through him. The lightning flew out and hit the Brotherhood, sending him spiraling down.

“Shit,” Michael said and Ashley looked impressed.

“Your Magick knows what to do,” she said, smiling weakly. “Now that it’s open, it’ll tell you what you need to know.”

Michael nodded, despite the nauseous feeling that clung to him. “We need to land,” Michael told Calum. “Ashley looks like she’s going to pass out.”

“We need to get out of Badlands,” she complained, even as she directed Hurricane down with Calum.

“None of us are in the strongest mind to go to Aether or somewhere,” Michael said firmly. “We rest and then leave.”

Ashley agreed hesitantly, but when they landed by the river, she stumbled off Hurricane, collapsing to the ground. Hurricane folded her legs to lay down and then draped a wing over Ashley, the two of them out within seconds.

Michael stumbled off Calum, breathing deeply to try to dispel the nauseous feeling. Calum shifted back to human form, falling back to sit on his bottom. Michael sat next to him and they leaned against each other. Michael reached up and touched the necklace Calum gave it, feeling how warm it was.

“Do you want this back?” Michael asked, dreading the answer, but Calum shook his head.

“Keep it,” Calum said, smiling softly. “One less thing for me to worry about.” Michael was grateful, the protection charm washing over him with a warm glow.

“Everything’s going to shit,” Michael said.

“Not much we can do.”

“Do you think Luke and Ashton are okay?” Michael asked, worried about the two. He felt some sort of friendship with them, didn’t like the idea of them hurt. “And Geordie, for that matter?”

“I honestly can’t tell you,” Calum said apologetically. He pressed himself closer to Michael. Michael sighed, leaning his head on Calum.

“Sucks,” he said. The dirt that marred his skin made him feel gross and sticky. “I’m disgusting,” Michael whined, trying not to think of how he hasn’t been able to wash his hands since forever. “Also, I need to pee.”

Calum pointed behind him. “Pee behind the tree, then we can bathe in the river.”

Michael got up, moving behind the tree and glancing over his shoulder at Calum. “Don’t look,” he said, embarrassed. Calum hummed but stayed forward, letting Michael relieve himself quietly while pretending like urine hitting the ground didn’t make a sound.

Zipping his jeans up, he moved back to Calum who smiled upon his return. “Ready for a bath?” he asked in that sweet tone, the one that made Michael feel _things._

“Yeah,” Michael said, shrugging out of his shirt and getting to work on his tight jeans. He forced himself to pretend that Calum wasn’t undressing, wasn’t revealing more of his brown skin and muscled body. But Michael couldn’t pretend anymore when Calum grabbed his boxers and started to move them down.

“What are you doing?” Michael asked in a shrill voice, cursing at himself for never being able to come off as cool. Calum cocked his head.

“Undressing. Is this not a custom for bathing on Earth?” Calum had his confused voice going, cuter than Michael ever thought a person could be.

“Well, it is, but we’re bathing together,” Michael said, like that would explain everything. Calum’s smile turned even more baffled.

“Dragons bathe together all the time and we undress completely. I do not see the problem here.” With that, Calum dropped his boxers, standing in all his glory. Michael felt heat spread across his face and chest, struggling to not look down.

Calum turned around and walked towards the river, Michael getting slightly distracted as he realized that there was a good chance Calum’s hips were swaying. _Don’t look at his ass, don’t look at his ass, don’t look at his ass…_ Jesus, _it’s nice._

Calum waded into the water until he was properly covered, turning around and smiling devilishly at Michael. Michael felt his mouth go dry when Calum smiled like that. “Aren’t you coming, Son of Hecate?” Calum asked, sounding coy. Michael did not dare wish that Calum was flirting with him, instead gulping and tearing off his jeans and boxers in one go. Michael nearly fell, foot getting caught in his jeans, but he recovered well enough, eyes trained on the way Calum bit his lip and looked up through his thick eyelashes.

Michael carefully got in, surprised at the warm water that surrounded him. “Magick flows through the water,” Calum said, knowing exactly what Michael was thinking. Michael determinedly tried not to think about how Calum was naked.

Calum smiled at Michael, dipping into the water until just his eyes were showing and he was blowing bubbles. A smile tugged Michael’s lips up and then Calum fully submerged. Michael almost felt like covering his junk, but figured that if Calum was willing to go completely under, he understood the consequences.

Something grabbed Michael’s ankle and pulled him under. Michael came gasping and spluttering up to the surface to find a laughing Calum. “Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be?” Michael challenged, lunging at Calum. Calum, still laughing, twisted in Michael’s grip, but Michael held tight. He dragged Calum down and then quickly swam away, giggling as he watched Calum swim close, only his eyes visible.

“I feel like I should be singing the Jaw’s theme song,” Michael said, backing away and dodging Calum when he shot forward. Calum lifted his mouth out of the water, a playful pout highlighting his plump lips.

“Come on, Mikey. I just want to play.” Michael was definitely not imagining the sultry, flirtatious tone that Calum had adopted. Michael licked his lips, still backing away as Calum stalked forward. His eyes were predatory, intelligent.

“Gonna have to come get me, Cal,” Michael said, low and breathless. Calum’s eyes glinted and Michael knew he said the right thing.

Calum’s smile was slow to cross his face, languid like the cat that caught the canary. “I do love a good chase,” he practically sighed out, diving under the water. Michael couldn’t see through the pink water, taking careful footsteps over the smooth bottom.

Michael felt something akin to a bite to his calf, making him spin around but still no Calum. Arms wrapped around Michael from behind, dunking him into the water, only to pull him back up until his nose was touching Michael’s.

“Caught you,” Calum whispered, that easy smile still on his face. His eyes had lost their predatory glint and had instead settled into a surprising contentedness.

“Would you look at that,” Michael murmured back, hands settling on Calum’s hips. Their breaths mingled and their lips brushed each other in a sample of a kiss.

Calum’s hands ran up Michael’s soft torso, brushing against his own necklace and settling around Michael’s neck. He tipped his head back just so, and then they were kissing.

Michael remembered his first kiss, it had happened with Geordie. They were both young and stupid and decided that kissing was the smartest way to pass time. It had been weird and slobbery and Geordie had threatened to cut his dick off if he came within ten feet of her for the next week. Michael had other kisses throughout the years, determined to share his loving personality with the population of Sydney, but none of them felt like Calum.

Calum’s kiss was warm and soft, yet held a dangerous edge to it. He kissed in a pure way; a way that reminded Michael of the Magick that thrummed through his veins. It was the push and pull of a wave, and every time Calum pulled back in the slightest, Michael was following. Calum played with the small hairs on the back of Michael’s head, his lower lip catching in Michael’s mouth. Michael ran the tip of his tongue along Calum’s lower lip, basking in the excited pant that came from Calum. Calum’s own tongue gently touched Michael’s and then retreated, making Michael grab Calum’s hips and drag him closer.

Michael pulled away, allowing his forehead to lean against Calum’s. Michael opened his eyes, taking in Calum’s soft face, his kiss-bitten lips open and puffing out air lightly. Calum sighed, long and loud against Michael’s lips before opening his eyes.

“That was really nice,” Calum said shyly. Michael laughed, hiding his face in Calum’s neck.

“I agree,” he said, words muffled. “We should definitely do it again sometime.” Michael placed quick, playful kisses onto Calum’s neck. Calum sighed again, the same happy sound as he leaned his head back to give Michael even better access. Calum’s nails dug slightly into Michael’s neck and Michael moved his own hands up and down Calum’s torso.

“I should’ve kissed you ages ago,” Michael said, pulling back. Calum opened one eye in a fond glare.

“Yes, you should have,” Calum told him, firmly. “Honestly, _I_ had to make the first move.” Michael pinched the skin of Calum’s hips gently.

“Beggars can’t be choosers,” Michael shot back. Calum harrumphed, proving just how much he disagreed with that statement.

A splash distracted the two from each other, eyes focusing on the Hippocampi playing in the river. They whinnied happily at Michael and Calum, swimming closer. One butted its head against Michael’s arm until he petted it, while the other entertained itself by splashing water at Calum.

Calum squealed, dragging Michael to protect him. Michael spluttered, getting a mouthful of water. The Hippocampi froze, looking just beyond Michael and Calum before disappearing in the water to swim off. Michael looked over to where the Hippocampi’s attention had been captured and froze himself.

There, a Chimera was standing. A lion and a goat head faced them, snarling, while their snakehead tail whipped behind it, spitting venom.

“Not good,” Calum whispered. “Don’t move.” Michael didn’t think he could move if he tried. The Chimera stalked forward, eyes locked on Michael and Calum before it caught a glance of Hurricane and Ashley. It changed its direction, the lion head licking its jowls.

“Shit,” Michael muttered, splashing the water. The Chimera whipped towards them, the goat head bleating angrily in warning. “Come here you ugly ass fucker.” The heads of the Chimera all narrowed their eyes.

“Yeah, Griffin reject,” Calum shot at it and that really angered the heads. It charged forward and then slid to a stop, pacing the waterline.

“Nice one,” Michael told Calum. Michael held up his hand, sparks flying from his fingers. Making a finger gun, he pointed it at the Chimera. “Now let’s kill this son of a bitch.”

“No,” Calum gasped, pawing at Michael’s arm. He was too late, the Magick flying from Michael’s finger in an arch, sending the Chimera flying back. The Chimera clambered to its feet, staring at Michael and Calum before turning tail and running off.

“Teamwork,” Michael said happily, holding a hand up for Calum to high-five. But Calum seemed worried. “What’s wrong?”

Calum sighed. “The Brotherhood will have felt the burst of Magick. We need to jump lands _now.”_ Michael frowned, feeling bad.

“Sorry,” he said, but Calum immediately shook his head.

“No, no. You were amazing Michael,” Calum said, grabbing Michael’s hand and intertwining their fingers. “Just, it’s probably not smart to stay here.”

Michael nodded, letting Calum drag him out of the water to their clothes. Quickly dressing, Michael went over to Ashley, shaking her. Hurricane blinked angrily at him and Ashley stirred, cocking her head at Michael.

“What?” she asked, voice irritated.

“We need to leave,” Michael said and Ashley didn’t ask questions, just stood up and got on Hurricane. Calum shifted into his Dragon form, settling low to the ground so Michael could clamber on without too much effort.

“Why are you wet?” Michael looked at Ashley’s frown and shrugged.

“I took a bath,” he said and Ashley narrowed her eyes, looking between Calum and Michael. Michael smiled innocently at her, praying that she wouldn’t ask anything else because what Calum and he had was private. It was fragile and Michael would protect it with his life, no matter who seemed to be a threat to it.

“Where are we going?” Ashley asked instead, though Michael could practically see the self-restraint she used.

“Um,” Michael said, looking at Calum. Calum merely snorted and spread his wings. “I think Calum has it under control?” Michael didn’t sound very convincing, even to himself. Ashley hummed and then they were taking to the skies, Michael’s stomach turning nauseously.

“ _Fuck,”_ Michael said, drawing out the ‘u.’ He swallowed thickly. “I’m not a huge fan of flying.” Calum made an offended noise and Michael patted his scales until he settled again.

Calum took a deep breath, smoke rising from his nostrils, and then he was shooting fire out of his mouth. What interested Michael, though, was how the fire formed into a circle, a portal of sorts. Hurricane and Ashley went first while Calum and Michael followed closely behind. The portal closed behind them and Ashley pulled Hurricane back until she was flying next to them.

“We can’t stay here too long,” she warned. “The Brotherhood will track the portal’s Magick. They’ll follow us here.” Calum snorted in agreement and Michael nodded.

A shadow fell over them, engulfing them in dark light. Michael looked up, mouth going dry at the sight of the Dragon flying above them. Gold scales, lighter than Calum’s, covered the larger body. The Dragon twisted its head down to look at them, making a purring sound deep in its throat. Calum reciprocated the action, flying closer to the Dragon.

“Calum’s mother,” Ashley said, smiling at Michael’s confusion. “Female Gold Dragons are always larger than the males; they’re the leaders and hunters. Interestingly enough, male Gold Dragons carry the egg, lay it and such. They make the nest, then stay and protect the hatchlings. Gold Dragons are also the second Dragons to have wings. Three elemental Dragons don’t have wings, but the Air Dragons, the others who have wings, don’t have legs.”

“This is all weird,” Michael admitted, trying to wrap his head around everything. Ashley looked sympathetic.

“It’s a lot to take in,” she said. “Also, hold on.” Michael felt more confusion for a brief second but then they were going straight down, spiraling. Michael clamped down on his tongue to keep from screaming, an iron taste filling his mouth when he bit too hard. At the last second, Calum, his mother, and Hurricane threw their wings out to stop their descent. Michael couldn’t hold it in this time, stumbling off Calum and running over to some bushes so he could throw up in them.

Michael stood up after, wiping his mouth and feeling a warm hand in between his shoulder blades. Michael turned around and Calum was standing there, looking worried as he cupped Michael’s cheek.

“Are you okay?” Calum asked and Michael nodded, letting himself be pulled into a hug. Michael looked over Calum’s shoulder to see two women and a man. One woman and man were obviously the older ones, gray hairs and deep laugh line marring their heads. The women had dark brown skin and eyes, much like Calum himself. The man was significantly paler, but held the same large smiles that they did. It didn’t take a genius to realize that these people were Calum’s parents and sister. Calum stepped back, beaming at Michael before turning towards his family.

“Guys, this is Michael,” he said, hand reaching back to grab Michael’s. “The Son of Hecate?” Calum’s mother gasped, eyes and smile widening.

“I can’t believe it,” she murmured, stopping and shaking her head. With quick strides, she made her way over to Michael and Calum, wrapping her arms around Michael. She pulled back, meeting Michael’s gaze. “Welcome,” she said warmly.

“Thanks for having me?” Michael practically asked and she laughed sweetly.

“I’m Joy,” she said and then motioned to the man. “That’s David.”

“And I’m Mali-Koa,” the other woman said. “You can call me Mali for short, everyone does.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Michael said. Mali nodded, smile gracing her face and reminding Michael so much of Calum’s.

“Nasty bout of vertigo,” David said, stepping up to his mate. He looked sympathetic.

“Yeah, sorry you guys had to see that.” Michael felt embarrassed as if he’d done something wrong. Joy shook her head frantically.

“Nonsense,” she said firmly. She touched Michael’s face. “We’ll get you to the cabin and David will make you a bit of dandelion and ginger tea, yeah?” Michael smiled, relishing in her motherly attitude.

“That’d be really nice,” Michael admitted. Mali touched Joy’s arm.

“Mom and I really need to hunt,” she said apologetically. “Dad and Calum will have to take you guys there.” Mali and Joy backed up and Michael watched, entranced, as they shifted to Dragons, much larger than Calum. They took to the skies, the force of gust from their wings knocking Michael down. David laughed and pulled Michael back up.

“Sorry about that, lad,” he said warmly, cheeks pink. It reminded Michael of the flush that Calum got so easily.

“Its fine,” Michael said, even though his stomach churned terribly now. He followed David as he trudged a bit into the forest, Calum dropping back to grab Michael’s hand and Ashley leaning on Hurricane even farther behind them. Michael leaned into Calum, letting him take the brunt of his weight. Calum didn’t complain, merely cooing softly and fussing over Michael. David glanced back at them, his smile seeming to widen each time.

They came up to a log cabin, a charming little thing that had vines and moss growing over it. Bright yellow flowers covered the ground at the bottom of the cabin and a dirt path lined with purple flowers. Michael reached to touch them but Calum grabbed his wrist, shaking his head.

“Wolfsbane,” he explained. “Not a friendly plant, especially to those who carry Magick in their veins.” Hearing this just made Michael want to touch it even more, not a fan of being told _not_ to do something.

“Terrible to the Moon’s Moppets,” Ashley said, voice gasping as she struggled with breath. Michael glanced back worriedly, seeing her send Hurricane away and making her way down the path by herself. Michael started to go to help her, but she held her hand up and shook her head, a grim look on her face.

“What are the Moon’s Moppets?” Michael asked instead, still looking at her carefully.

“Werewolves,” David said and Michael turned to look at him, seeing him smiling and holding the door open for them. “Just breathing in the fumes has them coughing up blood.”

“So Ashton wouldn’t be able to stand this house.” Calum nodded.

“He’d be in terrible shape,” Calum explained, ducking into the cabin. “But it keeps out unwanted creatures, especially with the Datura, another poisonous flower, lining the base.” Michael followed Calum in and Ashley brought up the rear, stumbling on unsteady legs. She collapsed on a kitchen chair and David looked at her worriedly, closing the door.

“Are you all right, lass?” he asked her, kneeling next to her. Ashley nodded, a brave expression on her face.

“Just a scratch on my arm,” she said, showing him the barely bleeding wound on her arm. David frowned, the unhappiest expression Michael had seen on his face yet.

“That shouldn’t be giving you that much of trouble as you’re having,” he said, eyes glancing at her torso and freezing. “But that will.”

Michael didn’t know how he hadn’t seen it before, but there was a large gash on her stomach, wide and bloody. Michael barely swallowed the bile that rose and he looked away from the wound. David tsked his tongue.

“Not good at all,” he sighed, turning his head to look at Calum. “I need you to go down to the river and gather some Comfrey. I have Agrimony and Gotu Kola here, so I don’t need those. But before you go, I need you to put some water in the kettle on the fire.” Calum nodded, grabbing the kettle from memory and filling it with some water from a bucket. He started a fire in a small fireplace, putting the kettle above it and then zooming out of the cabin.

“Fire in a log cabin? Seems a bit risky,” Michael said, eyeing the fire. David hummed, still observing Ashley’s injury.

“All the logs are heavily coated in crushed graphite, the most fire-resistant mineral in Aether,” David said, glancing playfully over to Michael. “I think we’ll be fine.” David got up to grab a towel and dipped it in the pail of water, coming back to carefully wipe the blood from Ashley’s torso. She hissed, looking like she was thinking about hitting him.

“Do you know what that necklace means?” David asked suddenly and Michael reached up to grab the necklace Calum had given him. It pulsed in his palm, warm and sweet.

“It’s a protection charm,” Michael said. “Calum told me.”

“That’s true,” David said, nodding his head. Michael frowned.

“Why do I feel like there’s more to this necklace?” Michael asked, almost dreading David’s next words.

“Because there is,” David said with a laugh, taking the now bloody rag and dropping it in another bucket. He turned, smiling kindly at Michael and even Ashley was watching curiously.

“That necklace is given to every Dragon that is born with the blessing from the High Shaman,” David explained, Michael already knowing this. “It’s blessed to protect them, to keep them safe. But it’s also a mating ritual of sorts.” Michael’s eyebrows shot up.

“What?” he said dumbly.

“The Nesters, the male Dragons in other words, give our necklaces to the Providers, or females,” he said. He smiled gently at Michael, but there was a seriousness in his eyes. “They wear them and either accept the other as their mate by bringing them a gemstone.” David untucked a necklace from his shirt, where a large ruby hung. He twiddled it between his fingers, smiling softly at it.

“Or they cannot accept,” he said, face turning grim suddenly. “And they keep the necklace. You’re left without protection and anything to offer another mate. That’s how I was.” Michael looked at David in surprise, seeing the anguish on his face. “I was told I was worthless. And then Joy came along, determined to prove me wrong. Got me a jewel while I could give her nothing.” David looked sternly at Michael, eyes glassy.

“Michael, I need you to promise me one thing,” David said. Michael nodded, uncannily serious.

“Anything,” Michael said softly.

“I’m not naïve enough to think that you will settle down with your life and accept Michael’s proposition,” David said, rubbing his eyes. “And I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t. But if you don’t accept, just please give Calum back the necklace. I can’t have him go through the disgust the other Dragons will give him. Calum is so soft, much softer than you and I. I don’t think he could handle it.”

Michael swallowed thickly. He wanted to tell David that he’d never leave Calum, not for anything. But Michael didn’t know if he meant it, if after this war he wouldn’t go back home. Michael knew he’d jump at the offer, right now. “I’ll give it back,” Michael said, voice low and slow. “I won’t put Calum through that, I promise. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.”

David nodded, face softening. “Thank you,” he said. Michael wanted to shrug off the ‘Thank you.’ He did nothing to deserve it. But Calum was bounding back in the cabin and the kettle was whistling and it was a blur of drinking warm tea and Ashley getting healed up. There was no time.

Calum looked up from where he was squashing more Agrimony for the healing poultice, a smile flicking to his face when he met Michael’s eyes.

Michael breathed out a soft sigh, smiling back. No time was okay.

Calum glanced away shyly and Michael’s smile grew.

No time was more than okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](bisexualqueenofhell.tumblr.com)


	5. In Which Michael Realizes How Imminent War Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!
> 
> Please come talk to me! [My Tumblr](bisexualqueenofhell.tumblr.com)

Getting his ass kicked by Ashley did not seem fun when she suggested it, and it _still_ did not seem fun as she was in the process of it.

Michael went flying back, rolling a small way along the ground. Michael laid face down, trying to catch his breath before getting to his knees and looking at Ashley. She stood there with a smirk, finger twirling as she created a mini tornado. Calum and his family all sat in the trees surrounding the clearing, matching grimaces on their face.

“You need to learn to block,” Ashley said and really, Michael didn’t think he needed her to tell him _again._

“Just because my blocking isn’t exactly _working,”_ Michael started, spitting out blood and dirt, “doesn’t mean that I’m not _trying.”_ Michael clambered to his feet, wiping away the slight drool on his chin. This wasn’t the way he wanted Calum to see him; failing wasn’t the most impressive feat, even to Michael. Michael grabbed gently at the necklace, a sense of calm overwhelming him. David’s words flashed through his head and Michael still struggled to know what to make of them. He liked Calum, that much was obvious. But could he accept staying here forever? He didn’t know.

“Maybe you’d learn if you weren’t so busy staring at Calum’s face,” Ashley said, voice sarcastic. Michael caught a glimpse of Calum’s sweet, flustered expression before he hid it with his hand. Michael shrugged.

“I mean- Can you really blame me?” Michael asked, brushing off the clumps of grass that clung to his clothes. Calum made a small noise, something akin to a whine, and Michael didn’t need to look over at Calum to know how embarrassed he was.

Ashley rolled her eyes and then cracked her knuckles. “Come on, Clifford. Show me what you got.” Michael didn’t feel very keen on fighting her again, but he still closed his eyes and focused on his Magick.

In the span of sparring with Ashley, Michael had quickly found out that his Magick was more controllable when his eyes were closed. Ashley had yelled at him for it at first, but once she’d seen that Michael was pretty accurate, even _with_ his eyes closed, she hadn’t cared much.

Michael couldn’t really explain how he could see with Magick. It was like this sixth sense. His Magick just reached out and he could feel and see and so much more. It was surreal.

Michael let his Magick reach out, feeling how Ashley circled him. He felt how she bobbed gently in place, how air clung to her finger tips and made her blonde hair fly slightly away from her face. Michael’s own Magick danced around her, almost teasing. It made Michael smirk.

“I sort of want to try something new,” Ashley said and Michael hummed, too focused on his Magick.

Ashley’s Magick got stronger, stirring the grass and trees. Then, it shot straight at a wide-eyed Calum. Something felt like it was stabbing Michael’s chest, twisting in and digging as deep as it could. Michael thought quick and, consequently, his Magick thought quicker. It whirled itself in front of the air with a twitch of Michael’s fingers. The air hit the Magick head on, but it felt like a gunshot. Michael grit his teeth, resisting the pain and opening his eyes to escape the dizziness.

His Magick stood there, the shape of a lion and a stunning purple one at that. Ashley gasped as her Magick was forcibly stopped, but she was quick to send more to try to get around the lion. Michael countered her every move despite the pain and black spots that nipped at the corners of his eyes. Ashley pressed harder and harder until, finally, her Magick managed to whip around Michael’s, just a half-a-second too slow. It flew towards Calum but stopped just shy of him, and she dropped it.

“Good job,” Ashley said, a beaming smile lighting up her sharp face. Michael ignored her, breathing out and collapsing to his knees. Black floaters swam in his eyes and Michael desperately tried to blink them away. Calum hopped from the tree and rushed over, pushing a hand through Michael’s sweaty hair.

“You’re so hot,” Calum gasped out, feeling Michael’s too warm skin. Michael couldn’t help but crack a smile.

“I know,” he joked. Calum’s face went confused to deadpan to playful in the span of seconds.

“That’s not what I meant,” Calum said dryly. He carefully pulled Michael’s head down to lay in his lap and Michael looked up at Calum, heart stopping as his beauty hit him. Michael wanted to ask Calum if he knew how beautiful he was. If he knew that Michael couldn’t stop looking at him. If he knew that Michael couldn’t fucking _breathe_ around Calum.

“Should I dye my hair soon?” Michael asked instead. Calum laughed, brushing his fingertips across Michael’s jaw.

“I like your hair,” Calum said. He hummed, eyes going distant and glazed. “Though, I’d love to see it silver or something.” Michael stowed that piece of knowledge away for future use. David came forward with a mug of steaming liquid.

“Chamomile, Black Cohosh, and Peppermint,” he said, handing the mug to Michael. “It’ll help with the vertigo.” Michael took a long drink, flinching at the way the liquid burned his tongue.

“Ow,” Michael muttered faintly in between drinks. Within seconds, the drink was gone and Michael finally felt like his head was back on his shoulders. Calum started to pet Michael’s hair gently, pulling it away from his sweaty forehead.

“Thank you,” Michael told David, handing him the mug and leaning against Calum heavily. Joy bounded up, Mali by her side. The two of them wore matching smiles and Calum mimicked them, making Michael feel like he was drowning in the sun.

“You did really well, Michael,” Joy told him. Mali reached forward to tweak his nose slightly.

“I’ve seen better,” Mali said, though her smile was so playful, there wasn’t really any heat behind it. Calum scoffed, protectively scooting closer to Michael.

“Yeah right,” Calum said, arm wrapping around Michael. “Did you _see_ him blocking? He kicked ass and you know it.” Mali held up her hands, lips tugging into a smirk.

“No need to get defensive over your boyfriend,” she said haughtily and Calum spluttered. Michael fondly watched the exchange, curling closer to Calum.

The fight made Michael feel tired and made his brain feel mushy. He just wanted to take a nap, preferably with Calum. The thought made a smile twitch to Michael’s lips.

“I should sleep with you,” Michael decided to tell Calum. Calum snorted, shaking his head.

“You’re tired and don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Not tired,” Michael said immediately, ignoring that he was, in fact, tired. “Not my fault I want to lay down together.” Mali snorted, covering her heart with her hand and pretending to look faint.

“Oh dear. I thought you didn’t mean actually sleeping,” she said. Michael knew there was an innuendo somewhere in there, but he was way too tired to search for it.

Joy tapped Mali’s arm, leaning into David. “Be nice to your brother,” she said with a sigh and a shake of her head. Mali smiled, fluttering her eyelashes at her mother.

“I’m always nice,” she said. Calum whined, pulling himself so close to Michael that he was flush against him. Michael sighed contentedly, intertwining their legs.

“I’d beg to disagree,” Calum said firmly, getting an eye roll and ear flick from Mali.

Ashley sauntered forward, tugging a hand through her short curls. “I think we should take a break, maybe get some lunch and let Michael rest?” Ashley suggested and Michael nearly kissed her, he was so happy.

David smiled and clapped his hands. “Sounds perfect,” he cheered. “I started some stew this morning with the Thunderbird that the ladies caught earlier.”

“Sounds good, Dad,” Calum said sweetly, making Michael feel even more for the brown skinned boy.

Calum stood up and then offered his hand to Michael, who used it to pull himself up. The group started to walk back to the cabin, David and Joy walking a little behind everyone. Mali shoved her brother before bounding forward with a laugh. He chased after her and Ashley seemed preoccupied, fiddling with her outfit. Michael watched everyone, content to simply look at this small family he’s created. It made him miss his own parents with a burning passion.

Something shiny caught Michael’s eye, the object flashing bright light into Michael’s eyes. Michael stopped, eyes locked on it even as Joy and David glided past him. Entranced, Michael stepped forward towards the object, hidden in the dense undergrowth of the forest. He reached down and picked up the gemstone laying there, admiring the light pink color. Despite the dirt covering it, it still shined when the light caught it.

“Morganite,” Michael said, remembering the necklace his father had gotten his mother with the same gemstone. Michael brushed some dirt off, making the gem shine even brighter. Suddenly, all Michael could think about was how the pale pink would look gorgeous against Calum’s dark clavicle. It would stand out, make his eyes look even browner, even more stunning. The image had Michael’s breath catching, made his head spin and his eyes blurry.

“Michael?” David asked, causing Michael to flinch and refocus on the world. Michael looked at David, who was stopped while the others kept walking. Michael figured that David insisted they kept going from the way Calum was throwing worried glances over his shoulder every few seconds. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Michael said, his voice low and breathy as his fist curled tightly around the gem. David’s eyes tracked Michael’s movement, his smile turned knowing.

“It’s beautiful,” David said, striding forward to grab it from Michael’s clenched hand. He turned it over a few times before handing it back to Michael. “You’ll have to keep it safe.” Michael nodded, tucking it in his pocket. He was grateful for David not pressuring him about why he wanted the gem. For not making him feel like he was doing something wrong.

“I want to give it to Calum,” Michael said. He wanted to say more, but he didn’t particularly know how. David nodded, though, looking like he knew everything Michael wanted to tell him.

“But you don’t want to get his hopes up for something that you may not be able to commit to,” David finished and Michael nodded, feeling overwhelmed. Calum was waiting up ahead, the others still moving.

David placed a hand on Michael’s shoulder, squeezing it kindly. “I understand. You’re not doing anything wrong. Enjoy Calum while you can.” David walked past Calum, offering him a smile and Calum frowned at Michael.

“What was that about?” Calum asked curiously. Michael smiled, lacing their hands together and tugging Calum so close that he had to lean on Michael.

“Nothing you need to worry about,” Michael muttered, pressing a sweet kiss to Calum’s full lips. When Michael pulled back, Calum kept his eyes closed for a second before they fluttered open and a small, shy smile graced his lips.

“I won’t worry about it right now,” Calum agreed. “But don’t think I’m just going to let the subject drop.” Michael laughed, leaning in for another kiss and catching the way Calum’s parents’ looked back at them with happy smiles.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

-X-

Michael had quickly figured out that David was quite the cook, this stew only highlighting his talents even more.

Michal let out another moan as he took a sip of the stew, feeling the explosion of flavor over his tongue. “This is amazing,” he muttered for what was probably the fiftieth time. David laughed a full belly sort of laugh and ruffled Michael’s hair.

“I must say I like this one, Cal,” Joy said playfully and Calum squeaked, looking suddenly flustered. Michael could feel the heat that spread across his chest. Calum was holding his own bowl of stew, sitting right next to Michael with his feet tucked underneath him. Even with his embarrassment, he squirmed closer still to Michael. Michael welcomed the intrusion of space by wrapping an arm around Calum, carefully balancing the stew on his knees.

Mali rolled her eyes, sitting on the ground at her mother’s knees. “I’ve seen better,” she said flippantly, but the sparkle in her eyes told a different story. Michael and Mali shared a quick smile, but Michael was easily distracted by Calum again, reaching up and threading a hand through his hair at the top of his head. Calum hummed, leaning his head onto Michael’s shoulder and taking a sip of his stew.

While Michael had requested a spoon, the Hood’s went without, instead drinking from the bowls themselves. Michael envied the casual elegance that they managed while they ate, knowing that if he tried he’d end up with a ruined shirt and a burned chest.

Ashley had kindly declined eating with the others, instead laying out in the sun and eating with Hurricane. Michael glanced out the window, reminding himself that she was right there. That the Brotherhood wasn’t here to take her.

“Michael, would you be a dear and grab me the book in that table next to you?” Joy asked sweetly and Michael nodded, reaching over to open one of the two drawers. Calum swayed with Michael, looking tired and woozy.

The first drawer did not hold a book, but instead was stocked with jars holding different colored liquids. Curious, Michael picked up one of the jars, holding it up to peer into it. The one he was holding was bright purple and smelled like a mix between fruit and grass.

“What’s this?” Michael asked, swirling the liquid gently. Calum peered over and grinned excitedly, taking the jar and moving it so close to Michael’s face that he was forced to look at it cross-eyed.

“Home-made dye,” Calum said. “ _I_ invented it. It’s Magicked to never fade.” Michael was struck with how smart Calum was. Michael’s attraction to him seemed to rise tenfold, especially with the pride that radiated off him.

“That’s amazing,” Michael said, holding eye contact with Calum much longer than particularly necessary. Michael went to the second drawer and grabbed the book, not wanting to make Joy wait any longer. He handed it to her, then went back to the dye, running his fingers over it. “Could I have one?”

Calum looked wide-eyed at Michael. “You want to dye your hair?” he asked. When Michael nodded, Calum leaned over to rifle through the dyes. “Can I choose it for you?”

“Yeah,” Michael said with a giggle, watching the way Calum’s fingers danced over the jar. Calum finally plucked one, holding it up for everyone to see. Michael’s lips twitched when he saw the silver liquid, remembering Calum’s earlier words.

Calum grabbed a handful of Michael’s shirt, jerking him up to his feet and dragging him to the pail of water. Almost too happily, he dunked Michael’s head into the pail and then pulled him back up. Michael spluttered, shivering as the cold water dipped under his shirt and down his back. Opening the jar, Calum poured the liquid on Michael’s head. He grabbed leather gloves and put them on, massaging the dye into all of Michael’s hair. It felt nice, relaxing even.

Lastly, Calum grabbed what looked to be a hide of animal fur and rubbed it over Michael’s hair. He dropped the towel and gloves into the bucket of water, lips curling into a smirk. “I knew you’d look good,” Calum said, very smug. Michael grabbed a mirror and stared at the silver hair, twisting and turning his face to see the different angles before making a dumb face at the mirror to hear Calum laugh.

“Fitting,” Michael said, dragging a quick hand through it. Michael let himself be narcissistic for a few seconds before turning to Calum. “Thank you.” Calum shrugged, letting it roll off of him. That’s when Ashley’s scream registered.

Michael bolted towards the door, Calum and his family right behind him. Michael thought of a force field, of protecting all of them from whatever was out there. He felt his Magick reach out and surround them like a warm cocoon.

Outside, there wasn’t the Brotherhood like Michael was expecting, but rather Ashley sitting on the ground and doing chest compressions on a man with curly hair. That’s when Michael realized that it was Ashton on the ground, chest ripped open and blood pooling in his mouth. Luke was clutching one of his hands, wounds on his shoulder dripping silvery blood. He reached one shaking hand up to stroke away the matted mess of Ashton’s hair, tears dripping down his face gracefully.

Ashley pumped at Ashton’s chest, muttering words in what could have been Latin. Finally, Ashton spluttered, spitting out blood and eyes rolling. Luke easily picked him up and removed him from the patch of Wolfsbane he was lying next to.

“Shush, you’re all right,” Luke said quietly. Ashton’s hand weakly brushed the golden blonde hair out of Luke’s eyes, tiredly taking in his shoulder. Michael felt like the moment was too intimate for the rest of them. He fought the urge to turn away.

“How’s your shoulder?” Ashton asked. Luke hummed, continuing to pet Ashton’s head.

“I’m just fine, Ash,” Luke said gently. “You worry about yourself, yeah?” Ash barely managed a nod, turning his head to nuzzle slightly into Luke’s thigh. Luke looked up at them, face grim. “The Brotherhood found us.”

“Goddess,” Ashley breathed. She rubbed her arms, but Michael felt no chill. Michael could only hold a certain thought, a scary one.

“Where’s Geordie?” Michael asked. Ashton whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut tighter and Luke looked lost.

“I’m sorry,” was all he said, dipping his head down as if to hide from Michael. Something tore through Michael and it felt like a gunshot. He didn’t know if he was silent or if he screamed, if he was crying or stone faced. He didn’t belong in his body; it wasn’t made for him.

A warm hand on his shoulder broke through this reverie, reminded him that he was here. Michael turned slightly to look at Calum and take in the sorrow on his face. “Michael,” Calum said, his voice sounding like it was going through water to Michael. Michael just blinked, not able to find the ability to make a greater effort to acknowledge Calum. “We need to leave.”

“She’s dead,” was all Michael could say, all he could think.

“I know,” Calum whispered, spreading his arms and letting Michael fall into them. The floodgates broke and Michael felt the tears spill onto his cheeks and soak Calum’s shirt. Calum’s hand smoothed down Michael’s back, strong fingers massaging down his spine while he made a quiet shushing noise.

“We need to leave,” Calum repeated and Michael pulled away, standing still as Calum brushed away his tears. Michael nodded, he knew they needed to. They didn’t really have an option what with the Brotherhood probably on their way right now. Calum placed a hand on the small of Michael’s back, a reminder that he wasn’t alone.

Joy grabbed Michael as he moved past, reaching up on her toes to kiss his forehead. David softly touched his shoulder, murmuring, “Good lad.” Mali offered him a smile and Ashley gave a nod. Michael remembered that Geordie had to have been like a sister to her since they were both Valkyries. Maybe it was horrible of him, but that made Michael feel a little better knowing he wasn’t the only one hurting.

Luke helped Ashton up and Ashton met Michael’s eyes. “I tried to save her,” Ashton said, voice shaking and tears swimming in his eyes. “I _tried.”_ Michael brushed his fingers along Ashton’s hand as he walked by him.

“It’s okay, Ashton,” Michael said. “I don’t blame you. And she wouldn’t either.” Ashton whimpered but said no more and Michael focused on finding a way to Aether. He closed his eyes and imagined the throne room, opening them to see the purple light that spilled through the tear.

“Luke, you and Ashton go through first,” Calum said. Luke nodded and helped Ashton limp over to the tear.

“I’ll go through first and catch you when you come,” Luke told Ashton and Ashton hummed in agreement. He leaned over slightly to press a barely there kiss to Luke’s shoulder. If Michael wasn’t so close to them, he doubted that he’d even notice.

Calum and Michael held Ashton up as Luke dove through, waiting about a minute before carefully lifting Ashton and dropping him through the void.

“David, Joy, Mali, you guys next,” Michael said, voice still a little shaky. Mali ran and jumped through, followed by Calum’s parents at a slower pace.

Ashley didn’t need to be told to go next, mounting Hurricane and running through the tear. Michael motioned for Calum to go next just as, right across from them, another tear opened and the Brotherhood spilled through with some smoke. Calum jumped through with a quick glance at Michael and Michael cockily raised an eyebrow at the Brotherhood.

“Dramatic entrance much?” Michael asked, sarcasm dripping from his words. For good measure, and because he was very pissed about Geordie, he sent a wave of Magick that sent Them flying back, hitting the trees dead on. The trees wrapped around the Brotherhood, ensnaring Them tightly and Michael ducked through the riff. He fell briefly before hitting the marble and rolling his ankle rather painfully.

“Fuck,” Michael hissed, though he popped himself up and tried to play it off coolly. It didn’t exactly work when everyone was smirking at you. Well, almost everyone.

Luke was kneeling next to Ashton, who was sitting in one of the thrones and struggling to get up but Luke kept pushing him down. Another man was standing over Ashton and probing at him, his jaw locked and his scruff oddly groomed.

“I swear to _Aether_ Ashton, if you don’t sit still I’ll cut off your legs myself,” he threatened, but Ashton didn’t stop struggling.

“Only the King should sit here,” Ashton gasped out. Luke rolled his eyes.

“I’m giving you permission to sit there, Ashton,” Luke said. “So cut the shit.” Ashton shot him a disapproving look.

“Kings shouldn’t cuss,” Ashton admonished, but he settled down.

“I’m gonna set up some Magick and create some void boundaries,” Michael said. “No one can create voids to get in or get out.”

“Smart,” Ashley said, nodding her approval. Michael sat down and crossed his legs, focusing on making limits. He imagined the shields molding around the castle like skin, protecting the castle and those in it. The Magick pulsed from him like energy, bright and alive as it washed over the castle. Michael opened his eyes and he could see it when he looked outside the glass walls, the soft shimmering that made Michael feel more protected.

Calum came over and helped Michael up, keeping their hand’s clasped even after Michael was standing. Michael didn’t mind though, instead choosing to hold his hand tightly and try to wash from his mind that this was the last place he’d last seen Geordie.

The man finished stitching up Ashton and straightened with a triumphant cry that ended in a whimper as his back cracked rather painfully. “You’ll live, Wolfboy, don’t worry.” Ashton huffed, slumping in the throne and Luke sat on the arm next to him.

“Thank you, Liam,” Luke said gratefully.

“Yeah, thanks,” Ashton grumbled. Liam chuckled and turned his eyes to Michael.

“The Son of Hecate,” he said, interested. His smile was that of a fox’s, sly and knowing. “Here and gone so fast I thought you were a myth. A fable to tell our children.” Michael glanced down at himself.

“I seem pretty real,” Michael said and Liam snorted.

“I concur,” he said. He glanced at Luke’s shoulder. “Let me get that fixed for you, my king.”

Luke held up a hand. “I will be fine. Check Ashley’s injuries, make sure they’re healing well. Then you can take care of mine.” Luke glanced at Michael. “Shields up?”

Michael nodded. “Yeah, but they aren’t unbreakable Luke. With enough force, the Brotherhood could tear it down.”

“They’ll come in with reinforcements,” Ashton said, looking at Luke.

“What would you do?” Luke asked, burying his face in his hands. Ashton touched his back gently and Michael watched as their auras intertwined once again.

“I would rally the Knights and your subjects, prepare them for war. Start organizing quick sparring sessions. But the call is yours, your Majesty.” Luke sighed and lifted his head.

“Liam?” Liam twisted to look at Luke, head tipped respectively. “Rally the troops and get Louis to send out a decree to my subjects. War is imminent and Aether will be the final battle. Spread the word any way you can.” Liam nodded, running out of the throne room and disappearing from their sights.

Ashley patted Hurricane’s neck, steering her towards the doors. “I’ll leave and send word to the Valkyries. We must prepare for a fight ourselves.” She was gone as well and Luke looked at the rest of them.

“I would like a little time alone with Ashton, please,” Luke requested and Michael nodded, tugging Calum to the staircase. Joy, David, and Mali followed, stopping at the first door they saw. They left Calum and Michael alone, understanding that they’d want time alone as well. Michael and Calum walked to the room they stayed in before. Quietly, they slipped in, letting the door shut with a click and leaving their worries outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](bisexualqueenofhell.tumblr.com)


	6. In WHich Michael Must Face His Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, I totally lost tack of time. Kudos and comments are appreciated! Or just reading it. Yeah, just reading it is fine!
> 
> [My Tumblr](bisexualqueenofhell.tumblr.com)

The room was as warm as it was before, offering some sort of comfort to Michael. Calum ditched his shoes and socks, sitting on the bed and twisting his hands in the silver sheets. His dark hands contrasted beautifully with the light sheets and it made Michael think of Calum’s hands twisting in his now silver hair. Michael could practically feel the gentle tugging, tried to ignore the way his mouth watered at the thought.

 _We are in war, now is not the time,_ Michael thought. And that’s when it hit him. They were in war. They would be fighting creatures who wanted to kill them tomorrow. Who might even succeed in killing them. It was a sickening realization.

“We might die tomorrow,” Michael said, sitting next to Calum on the large bed. He grabbed Calum’s hand and squeezed it, stomach churning.

“I’m scared,” Michael admitted. Calum leaned against him, staring at their hands.

“I am too,” Calum said, playing with Michael’s fingers. “I’m more scared I’m going to lose you, though.” Michael made a small noise.

“I’m more scared I’m going to lose _you,”_ Michael whispered. “And the others.” Calum breathed out loudly, leaning his forehead against Michael’s.

“When you go to fight the Brotherhood, I need you to promise me something.”

“Anything,” Michael said, though he meant it in such a deeper way. His eyes stayed trained on Calum’s closed ones, as if he’d disappear if he so much as blinked.

“You can only think about yourself. Focus on your own fight, not how anyone else is faring.” Michael didn’t like what Calum was asking of him. He didn’t even know if it was possible.

“Cal-“ Michael started, but Calum stopped him with a shake of his head.

 _“Please_ Michael, just promise me.” It suddenly occurred to Michael that this promise wasn’t for himself, but rather for Calum. Calum needed to hear that he’d save himself, the same way Michael needed Calum’s assurance that everything would be okay.

“I promise.”

Calum nodded, face softening just a fraction as he reclined his body until he was lying down. He tugged Michael after him and Michael turned his head so he could look at Calum. Calum watched back with a soft smile that was slowly growing into a wide grin. “We’ll be okay Michael. I can feel it.”

Michael let the relief wash over him at those simple words and he squeezed Calum’s hand. “I can too,” Michael whispered, voice not able to go any louder. Calum lifted the hand not weighed down by Michael and touched Michael’s face, curling around the soft curve of his cheek. His thumb brushed along Michael’s cheekbone and Michael closed his eyes, letting Calum’s breath wash over him. Carefully, Michael lifted a hand up to Calum’s hair, massaging there.

“I really want to kiss you,” Calum said and Michael smiled,

“Do it,” Michael said. Peeking one eye open, he teased, “I double dog dare you.” His one eye quickly shut again as Calum laughed, though Michael doubted he got the meaning of the sentence. Soon, Michael felt the warm press of Calum’s full, slightly chapped lips. He moved them gently, as if Michael would startle which, frankly, seemed like a laughable idea. Calum soothed his thumb over Michael’s scruff as his tongue softly touched Michael’s lower lip. Michael slid his leg in between Calum’s legs, parting his mouth slightly as their lips continued their slow dance.

Calum grinded on Michael’s thigh and, just like that, the kiss was no longer languid. The hand tangled in Calum’s hair fell to his shoulder while his other hand came up to mirror it. His fingers curled tightly into the meat of Calum’s shoulders, shoving at them until they were pressed to the bed with Calum’s back. Michael rolled on top of Calum, allowing his thigh to stay between Calum’s so he could grind against it. Calum’s hands clutched at Michael’s back, nails managing to feel like claws through the cloth.

Their lips parted with a wet smack and Michael shoved himself so he was kneeling over Calum, watching him as he desperately sought friction in the form of Michael’s thigh. Michael tore off his shirt and Calum followed suit, getting his head stuck in the hole of it. Fondness swept through Michael and he was quick to lean down and help Calum.

Calum’s head popped through the shirt and he blinked hazily at Michael, curls sticking up at the top of his head. “Peek-a-boo,” Michael said softly, pressing his lips to Calum’s. The pace was back to lazy, down to the lazy press of lips, the lazy smiles, the lazy grind of Calum’s hips.

“Hey,” Calum said, biting his swollen lips in an attempt at not smiling too hard. He failed.

“Hi,” Michael whispered back, failing to not smile goofily as well. Michael pressed butterfly kisses to Calum’s cheek, to his neck, across his collarbone, and down his chest, stopping at the waistband of his pants. “Hi,” Michael repeated, pressing a kiss to each side of Calum’s hips. In between Calum’s thighs, Michael could feel them shake, feel them clench and unclench around him. Carefully, Michael pulled down Calum’s pants, blinking as his half-hard erection sprung free and bobbed.

“Since when do you not where underwear?” Michael asked. Calum shrugged.

“Since when do I ever wear underwear?” he shot back. Michael hummed, avoiding Calum’s cock to kiss his left thigh.

“Good point,” Michael murmured against the thick body part, pressing more and more kisses to it as he moved down. He worshipped Calum’s shapely calves before biting softly at his Achilles tendon. Kissing and licking his way back up, he switched to the other leg and repeated the process. Once done with his adoration of Calum’s legs, he stopped in front of Calum’s now fully hard cock to let his breath wash over it.    

“Want me to lick your cock, baby?” Michael asked, dark green eyes shooting up to stare into Calum’s nearly black ones.

“Please,” Calum said in a surprisingly breathy and demure tone. Michael didn’t expect that reaction, but he could roll with it.

Michael lowered his head slightly to let his lips brush the head of Calum’s cock, precum painting his lips shiny. He opened his mouth and let his tongue sneak out to lick first at Calum’s cock, and then at the precum on his lips. Calum’s thighs shook even harder and a whine built low in his throat, coming out as he said, _“Mikey,”_ like it was a prayer. Michael thought it quite amusing that here he was, worshipping Calum, yet he was the one prayed to like a god.

Michael wrapped his lips around the head of Calum’s cock, sucking at it before slowly lowering his head. He took his sweet time, hands holding Calum’s hips down from where they were trying to fuck up. “ _Mikey,”_ Calum repeated, hands grabbing at the sheets and ripping them. Michael popped off of Calum’s cock, raising a pierced eyebrow at the ruined sheets.

“Dragon strength much?” Calum whined, pouting at Michael.

“You can’t expect me to actually be able to handle this,” Calum said, breath coming in gasps. His hips strained again, cock shiny with precum and spit. Michael enjoyed watching Calum slowly become more desperate, eyes so wide they looked crazed.

“Please, please do something,” Calum begged and Michael pressed a kiss to Calum’s thigh, soothing him.

“Turn over, baby,” Michael said, tapping Calum’s hip. Calum eagerly twisted over, bum wiggling slightly. Michael laughed, pressing sweet kisses up Calum’s spine and back down it. He tongued at the small of Calum’s back, moving down to his ass and biting softly at where his ass was fullest. He pulled away and admired the slight indention of his teeth.

Michael leaned over to the nightstand, shuffling through it to pull out lotion and what appeared to be special condoms. “Werewolf, Fairy, Dragon, Satyr, Witch,” Michael repeated, grabbing the Witch one and tossing the others back in the drawer.

“All, ah, appendages of creatures are different,” Calum said, stilling as Michael spread his cheeks. “The condoms are specially made to accommodate them.”

“Interesting,” Michael said, not really that interested. He leaned forward to press the flat of his tongue to Calum’s hole. The hole shuddered and Calum gasped, Michael watching as he grabbed a pillow and bit into it. His fingers tore into the pillow, sending feathers everywhere.

“You’re going to end up destroying this bed by the time we’re done,” Michael said, licking at Calum’s rim again. He nipped at it, enjoying the shivers that went through Calum at the small action. Michael grabbed the lotion and poured it on his fingers, tossing the bottle away and pressing a kiss to Calum’s hole. Michael coaxed his tongue into Calum’s hole, which opened up willingly for Michael’s pointed muscle. He licked inside, lips molding around Calum’s hole. He sucked lightly at the hole, pulling off so he could press his middle finger to it.

“Relax, babe,” Michael said and Calum went pliant, soft in the sheets. His hole opened up for Michael’s finger and he wiggled it around, crooking it and noticeably hitting the prostate from the way Calum shook. He tore more of the sheets, twisting his head so he could look over his shoulder at Michael.

“That’s _really_ nice,” Calum said and Michael grinned, massaging the spot slowly.

“It’s supposed to be,” Michael said with a wink, pulling back and inserting two fingers. Immediately, Michael massaged Calum’s prostate again, basking in his gasps and pants. He moved his fingers slowly, wanting Calum to experience as much pleasure as he could get. Calum started to push back, squirming around in an attempt to get Michael’s small fingers in him more. Rolling his eyes, Michael playfully smacked Calum’s ass, smile dropping when Calum whined loudly and his cock let out a large spurt of precum.

“Oh, so that’s a thing,” Michael said rather dumbly, watching how Calum arched his back in a strangely enticing way.

“Yes, yes it is,” Calum said, fingers tapping against the headboard of the bed. “So chop, chop, get on with it.” Michael snorted.

“I don’t think you’re really in the position to make demands,” Michael said sarcastically, smacking Calum’s ass again with a little more force. Calum gasped and then sighed in contentment. Michael inserted a third finger ever so slowly, listening and smiling at Calum’s hitch of breath. Using the hand not occupied with fingering Calum, Michael ran it down Calum’s back, letting his nails dig gently into the dimples on the small of his back. He rubbed it up Calum’s side and over his chest, stopping to tweak one of his nipples.

“You ready?” Michael asked, playing with Calum’s nipples. Calum nodded eagerly, hissing in discontentt as Michael removed his fingers. He wiped his hands on the sheets and then reached down to undo the laces of his boots, kicking them off. Shoving down his jeans and underwear, he managed to get out of them with only falling down on the bed once. Calum giggled, turning around to kiss Michael, still laying on the bed, in a Spiderman style kiss. Michael happily moved their lips together, blindly searching for the condom and not eager to leave the warmth of Calum’s lips.

Not finding it, Michael broke away from Calum to search for the condom, smiling as Calum kissed across his cheek and jaw. Michal finally found the packet and tore it open, rolling it on over his hard cock.

“How do you want me?” Calum asked in between kisses across his jaw. Michael sighed, sitting up and looking at how Calum was sitting with his knees tucked under him. Michael turned him around so he could kiss Calum properly and deeply, just barely licking into his mouth. Michael pulled away slowly, smiling fondly at the wide eyed look of Calum. Michael sat cross legged, rubbing his palms on his thighs

“Spread your legs,” Michael said and Calum did so, staying sitting. Michael grabbed his hips and lifted Calum over to his lap, Calum letting out a squeak in surprise. Michael helped Calum wrap them around his waist, grabbing his cock and positioning it right at the entrance of Calum’s hole.

“You sure about this, love?” Michael asked.

“Absolutely. Are you sure?” Calum asked, rubbing Michael’s arms. Michael leaned in and kissed him long and slow.

“I’ve never been surer,” Michael said when they broke apart, helping Calum sink slowly on his cock. Calum let out small little sounds and Michael muffled his groans by gently biting at Calum’s shoulder.

Calum was fully seated, but Michael made no attempt at movement. He buried his face in Calum’s neck, breathing in his musky scent to calm himself.

“Probably not going to last long,” Michael admitted into the spot where Calum’s neck meets his shoulder. Calum laughed a breathless sort of laugh.

“And you think I will?” Calum asked, squirming around and Michael clamped his hands on Calum’s hips.

“We need to wait or I’m actually not going to last at all,” Michael said firmly, looking at Calum’s slight pout. Taking a few deep breaths to center himself, Michael rolled his shoulders and pulled back to look Calum in the eye.

“Are you okay for me to move?” Michael asked and Calum raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, it just depends on whether you are,” Calum said in a snarky tone and Michael landed a smack on his ass that had him whimpering.

“I’d lose the attitude if I were you,” Michael threatened playfully. Calum nodded, laying his head on Michael’s shoulder. Michael put one arm on the bed for leverage and wrapped one arm around Calum, rocking his hips experimentally. Pleasure seemed to burst like fireworks in Michael, the heat and tightness almost overwhelming. Calum let out a long groan, lolling his head back to stare at the ceiling.

“Fuck,” he whispered and Michael would be lying if he said that his self-esteem didn’t get ten times better.

“Feel good?” Michael asked teasingly, biting his lip as the thrusts of his hips became harder and more insistent.

“Oh, _please_ just shut up,” Calum said, rocking with Michael and clutching Michael’s face in his hands. Michael huffed a laugh, pulling Calum in for another kiss. This one was long and harsh and made Michael smirk when Calum seemed to get more frantic because of it.

“You sure about that?” Michael asked, playing innocent even as he drilled up into Calum. He could feel himself repeatedly hitting Calum’s prostate and knew that Calum’s cock was just as stimulated with it being trapped between their stomachs. “You really want me to stop talking?”

Calum didn’t seem to be able to form words, instead just letting out small whines with his eyes closed. Michael smirked, proud to be able to reduce Calum to this hot mess. “No, Calum, please, tell me. You don’t want me to make sure that I’m pleasing you? Don’t want me asking whether you’re making a complete _mess_ out of yourself?” Michael pulled Calum closer, if that was even possible, gently grabbing his jaw to force him to look in his eyes. “You don’t want me to tell you how good I’m _fucking_ you?”

Calum gasped, frantically searching for Michael’s mouth with his own. “I want that, I want,” Calum sobbed out, fingers clawing into the pale skin of Michael’s back. He drew red lines in the form of swirls and shapes, rocking frantically. “Please Michael, oh _please- “_

Michael shushed Calum, feeling a familiar tightening in his stomach. It was a sort of spasm that flooded warmth into the cavity of his chest and made his legs shake. “You’re okay, Calum,” Michael said, forcing Calum’s hips to still into a languid roll. Michael was determined for them to tip over the edge in a slow, gentle way.

Calum nodded, seeming slightly overwhelmed and crazed from stimulation. “I want you to cum,” Calum whispered, hand going to his own cock drenched in precum to grasp it. He stroked it slowly and met Michael’s eyes in such intense contact that it left them both breathless.

Michael could feel the waves of an orgasm, lapping at him and coaxing him to let go. He wet his lips and gasped out, “I think I love you,” as he tipped over, eyes rolling back as he spilled into the condom. The pleasure made his toes tingle and his fingertips numb, the feeling intensifying when he felt Calum cum and clench around him. Vaguely, he felt the warm splash of cum on his stomach, making it oddly feel like his skin was buzzing.

The waves washed over Michael again and again, drowning him in its flood. His breathing started to slow down as the waves slowed, lapping instead of smothering. Michael opened his eyes, not even aware that he’d closed them. Calum was slumped on Michael’s chest, breathing in small gasps with his eyes squeezed shut. Michael smoothed the line between Calum’s eyebrows with his fingers, stroked down his face to cup his cheek. Calum’s eyes fluttered, opening to reveal that beautiful chocolate color of them and an even more beautiful smile to match.

“How you doing?” Michael asked, voice feeling oddly hoarse. Calum cleared his own throat, sighing through his nose and then gripping Michael’s shoulders to pull himself off Michael’s cock. Calum dropped onto his back, arms starfished on the bed.

“Really, really good,” Calum said, staring at the ceiling. Michael chuckled and Calum dragged his eyes off the ceiling to look at Michael, grinning goofily. “Like, _really_ good. Absolutely fantastic. Fuck, Michael, I don’t want to alarm you but I think you cock is Magick itself.” Michael was full on laughing now, taking the condom off and crawling up the bed to collapse on next to Calum.

“Like to say that’s the first time I’ve heard that but,” Michael joked, shrugging playfully at the end. Calum giggled, cuddling up to Michael’s chest.

“I’m going to sleep for five years,” Calum mumbled into Michael’s chest, tickling the skin.

“You better not. We’ve got a war to fight.” Calum groaned, burying his head even more. Michael’s skin was cool with sweat, but Calum’s was burning and it felt nice to be warmed up.

“Don’t wanna,” Calum said. Michael smiled up at the ceiling, hand coming up to scratch slightly at Calum’s head. Calum hummed pleasantly and then Michael remembered the gem he’d been carrying with him.

Gently pushing Calum off him, Michael ignored his whine as he moved to the end of the bed and grabbed his jeans. “What are you _doing?”_ Calum asked, voice pouty, but Michael ignored him in favor of getting the Morganite out of the jeans. Licking his thumb, Michael wiped the lingering dirt off and curled a fist around it.

“Michael?” Calum asked, tone going serious. Michael knew what he had to do.

“Please don’t laugh,” Michael whispered. Warm hands touched his back, massaging it before rubbing over his shoulders to smooth over his chest.

“I would never,” Calum whispered back, breath hitting Michael’s ear and making him shiver. Taking a deep breath, Michael opened his palm, showing Calum the Morganite. Calum gasped, shaking slightly against Michael’s back.

“Michael, do you know what this means to me?” Calum’s voice quivered, fingers curling to dig into Michael’s chest.

“Yeah,” Michael said, swallowing thickly because Calum hadn’t yet accepted the gemstone. “Your dad explained it to me.”

“And- Are you sure you want this?”

“Very.” Strong fingers grabbed Michael’s chin, forcing his head to the side and against Calum’s full lips. The angle was awkward and strained Michael’s neck, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. He only wanted a tight hold on his jaw, warm lips on his own, the barest scratch of stubble. That’s all he could ever want, if he was honest.

Calum pulled away and Michael smiled softly, asking, “So is that a yes?” even though he already knew the answer. Calum laughed, rubbing their noses together.

“You already know, you asshole,” Calum said, plucking the gem from Michael’s hand. He moved to the nightstand and found a leather cord, wrapping it around the Morganite and tying a knot. He slipped the necklace over his neck and Michael looked at the way the light pink stone made his brown skin seem even darker. Michael reached up to feel the necklace Calum gave him, squeezing it gently.

“I’m going to be honest,” Calum started, a twinkle in his eye. “When I imagined you giving me a stone, I thought it would be more romantic, less you having dried cum on your stomach more candles and flowers; the whole shebang.” Calum eyed said cum warily and Michael rolled his eyes.

“Oh please, you love it,” Michael said, causing Calum to smile affectionately.

“I love _you,”_ Calum said quietly, holding his hand out for Michael. Michael took it and moved up until they were facing each other, legs tangled together.

“I know,” Michael said, smirking. Calum frowned, hand coming up to play with the necklace Michael wore.

“I don’t understand,” Calum said.

“Shit, I forgot they don’t have Star Wars here,” Michael said, mimicking Calum to play with the gem against his chest. “It’s a Han and Leia reference.”

“Still don’t understand,” Calum sang, turning so his back was facing Michael and pulling Michael’s arm around his waist. Michael pressed his nose to the back of Calum’s neck, breathing in deeply. “Earthlings are so strange,” Calum commented.

“Star Wars is a classic,” Michael said firmly. “If you were any person on Earth, you’d understand that reference. It’s _iconic._ Han Solo was about to be _frozen,_ for Christ’s sake. And Leia says ‘I love you’ and all Han responds with is ‘I know’? We’d been _waiting_ for this _moment,_ but God if it wasn’t simultaneously the biggest disappointment and- Calum?”

Soft snores emanated from Calum’s mouth, Michael not being able to hear them at first because of his own rambling. Michael smiled to himself, pressing a kiss to the top of Calum’s back. “I’ll show you it later,” Michael whispered. “After this damn war.”

Within seconds, Michael was asleep, and the only thing to worry about was showing Calum Star Wars.

-X-

Warmth was all Michael could feel. Love. Bliss. And all because of the man lying with him.

Eyes fluttering open, Michael looked at the soft face of a snoring Calum. Michael’s eyes were crusty and he could smell Calum’s morning breath from here, but there was something so _perfect_ and _innocent_ about this moment.

Michael rubbed lightly at Calum’s lower stomach, scratching through his small happy trail. Calum stirred, but didn’t wake up, so Michael pressed chaste kisses down the side of his neck. Calum sighed and Michael could see his eyes moving behind his shut eyelids before they peeled open, blinking in surprise. He twisted his head to look at Michael, a slow smile coming to his face.

“Hi,” Calum said, laughing a bit. Michael pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Hi,” Michael said back, smiling just as dopily.

“Guess we’ve got a war to fight,” Calum said, voice no more than a whisper. Michael sighed, falling away from Calum and on his back. He scratched at the dried cum on his stomach, flaking it off a bit as he looked at the ceiling.

“Guess so.” Calum turned over to prop himself up, leaning over Michael and taking up his whole view. Michael lifted the hand that didn’t scratch his stomach and brushed his fingers along the apple of Calum’s cheek, relishing in the hum Calum let out as he leaned into Michael’s fingers. He closed his eyes briefly before opening them again, meeting Michael’s eyes.

“We’ll be okay,” Calum said and Michael was grateful for the conviction is his voice. “Together, we’ll be okay.”

“Better get ready than, huh?” Calum nodded, rolling out if bed and taking his warmth with him. Michael pouted and cursed the Brotherhood for ruining yet another wonderful thing in his life.

Michael shoved the covers down and padded into the bathroom, peeing and filling the bathtub full of water. Calum came in, two towels in his hand, and tested the water. Michael admired the strong planes of his back, the curve of his ass, and the muscle in his legs. Stepping up behind him, Michael wrapped his arms around Calum and kissed behind his ear. Calum leaned back into Michael’s chest, fiddling with the knobs and cutting the water off.

Michael helped Calum into the large bath and Calum did the same for Michael. They settled into the bath on opposite ends, but Calum’s legs rested on top of Michael’s, allowing him to massage Calum’s calves. Calum wiggled his toes happily as he grabbed some shampoo, lathering it in his hair.

One hand reached down and skated along the bottom of Michael’s foot, causing him to kick out. Calum’s surprised expression quickly morphed into a wicked smile. “Ticklish much?” he asked, fingers once again dancing on the arch of Michael’s foot, leaving him squirming and splashing water over the edge of the bathtub.

“Fuck off,” Michael said, tipping his head back and pulling his feet underneath him. He didn’t really mean it and Calum knew that, laughing as he motioned towards himself.

“Come over here so I can wash your hair,” Calum demanded. Michael complied, moving to his knees so Calum could scrub some shampoo in his hair. Calum’s nails scratched lightly at Michael’s scalp, making him sigh happily. “Now, rinse.”

Michael scooted back to submerge his head and wash the soap out, Calum doing the same. “I get to wash you now,” Michael said, grabbing the conditioner and squirting a generous amount in his hands. He worked it gently into Calum’s soft tresses, laughing as Calum purred and pressed his head closer to Michael’s hands. While it soaked, Calum rubbed conditioner in Michael’s hair and then body wash over his chest, taking care to scratch any extra cum sticking to him off.

Michael pushed Calum back until his hair was in the water, rubbing a hand to get all of the conditioner out. Calum closed his eyes and Michael carefully shielded him from the soap, pulling him up when he was done. Calum helped Michael next and Michael smiled at the pure domesticity that was their relationship; a moment of calm in the wake of a long awaited storm.

“I think we have to get out,” Calum said with a sigh, grabbing Michael’s hands in his own.

“I don’t want to,” Michael said, tone rather petulant. He knew he had to. People were counting on him to save them, to save Aether. And he couldn’t let them down. He _wouldn’t_ let them down.

Calum stood up and Michael very steadily did not look at his crotch because, honestly, he didn’t want to start something they wouldn’t be able to finish. Very carefully, Calum stepped out of the bathtub and grabbed a fluffy towel, rubbing his hair. Michael pulled the drain and then got out himself, toweling his underarms and chest dry first. Calum finished with his own body and snatched the towel from Michael, starting to dry him off.

“I can do it you know,” Michael said with a playfully raised eyebrow. “I am a big boy.”

“Oh I know,” Calum quipped, glancing down pointedly. “I was on the receiving end of the proof.” Michael barked out a laugh, holding his fist up for Calum to bump. Calum cocked his head.

“What are you doing?” he asked, curiosity permeating his tone.

“Fist-bump,” Michael said, forgetting that Calum hadn’t, in fact, grown up on Earth and therefore wasn’t around human customs. “You form a fist,” Calum did so, “and then bump it to the other person’s fist.” Hesitantly, Calum bumped Michael’s fist, startling at Michael’s joyful cheer before beaming.

“We should get dressed,” Michael said after Calum and him were officially dry and now just staring at each other. Calum nodded, though he didn’t seem very on board with it. Calum moved out of the bathroom and Michael let himself take the time to watch him go.

“Hate to see you go, but love to watch you walk away,” Michael said with a shake of his head, hearing Calum’s loud and unashamed laughter. When Michael exited the bathroom, Calum was already pulling out clothes in the shades of warm browns and oranges. He pulled the pants on, no underwear Michael gleefully noticed. Come to think of it, Michael figured he’d probably die not from lack of power, but rather lack of focus at the mere knowledge that Calum was once again going commando.

Calum pointed to the closet, then Michael, saying, “Clothes,” in a rather saucy tone that Michael in no way appreciated. Michael also did not appreciate Calum pulling on a shirt.

Dutifully though, Michael padded over to the closet and rifled through all the clothes. He was tempted to pull on his dirty jeans again, but knew that Calum would probably kill him if he attempted such a feat. So, he went through them about three times before deciding on what looked like a pair of ridiculously tight and impractical black leather pants and a black shirt that was modeled much like a Henley.

Grabbing boxers from the dresser, Michael got dressed, leaving the pants last as he struggled to get them past his thighs. “The waistband is nice and stretchy but they couldn’t make the rest of the legs the same?” Michael grunted from where he was laying on the unkempt bed as he squirmed around to try and pull the pants up. Calum walked over and started to help and, together, they finally managed to get the pants over Michael’s thighs. With a grateful sigh, Michael buttoned the pants, casting his eyes to a smiling Calum.

Calum reached a hand out, asking, “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Michael said, grasping the hand held out to him. He pulled himself up, grabbing his boots and slighting them on. Bored, Michael flicked his fingers and watched as the laces laced themselves up in perfect bows and knots. Excited, Michael grinned at Calum who smiled back, taking Michael’s hand and leading him out.

Down the hall and the stairs, Michael blinked at the overflowing throne room. People were pressed tightly together, packed liked sardines. The room hushed as Michael awkwardly made his way down the stairs, feeling like the steps went on for eternity.

Luke sat on his throne, crown sitting on his head proudly. His clothes were of the finest silk and fell against his skin in such a way that gave him an ethereal glow. Ashton stood just behind the throne at Luke’s shoulders, dressed in rough leather and a scowl. His face changed briefly into a wide smile when he saw Michael, lighting up his face, but he schooled his face back into a harsh expression.

Ashley was by Luke’s other shoulder, wearing a black crop top and black jeans. Two swords hung by her sides. Michael could see Taylor and Karlie standing with a horde of other Valkyries. They waved ecstatically, along with a brunette who twiddled her fingers with a smirk. Other Werewolves stood, legs spaced apart and hands behind their backs. The rest of the room just seemed like regular creatures, dressed in leather and silk and fur. It scared Michael the way they looked at him, like he was some sort of evangelical being. Like he was more than he actually was.

“Son of Hecate,” Luke said, voice echoing in the room. He stood up and, when Michael got near enough, he clasped his shoulder. Turning him to the people of the room, Luke motioned to Michael. “The Savior is nigh.”

The room burst into a mixture of cheers, calls, and howls. The Valkyries thumped their chests and the Werewolves stomped the ground. Luke held his hand up and, just like that, the sound cut off. “The battle will be long and arduous.” Luke paused, letting the crowd murmur and take in his words. “But we have the Savior on our side and, with him, we will prevail!” Michael tried not to feel uncomfortable with how the crowd cheered for him; tried not to let the pressure get to him.

Luke took a long look at the crowd. “I consider myself a just ruler, so I will not force anyone here to fight with me. But I ask that you will join me, not as my subjects but as my brethren. Will you follow me?” Once again, the noise from the room was deafening, these people willing to follow their King to the ends of Aether. “Thank you. Son of Hecate, will you honor us with a few words?”

All the attention turned to Michael again and he shifted, wringing his hands nervously. Calum laid a hand on Michael’s back, comforting him. “Um,” Michael started, looking at all the people. “Fight well… Don’t die. Heh, that would be bad. And, uh, kick ass?” The people cheered, though Michael had a feeling that he could have shouted ‘Go fuck yourselves!’ and they would have reacted the same way.

Luke clapped Michael’s shoulder. “Well said,” he declared, but his face proved that he believed otherwise. “We go now.”

The crowd parted as Luke marched through them, watching their King with a sort of reverent love. Michael, Calum, Ashley, and Ashton followed closely behind, the crowd moving like a wave after them. Out of the castle, Michael could feel them pass through the shields, leaving the protection they briefly had. They moved through the woods, footsteps muffled on the damp ground. Trees loomed over them and casted their shadows in an almost menacing way. The air felt like it needed to rain but through small holes in the tops of the tree, Michael could see the raging sunlight pouring through.

Michael glanced to the side to see Calum with his dagger, remembering Calum holding it in Michael’s house. He read the inscription ‘ _Φωτιά, πτήση, Οικογενειακά.’_ “What does that mean?” Michael asked nodding to the words. Behind them with hands held together, Calum’s parents walked together with Mali a few paces to the side.

Calum glanced at the dagger. “Fire, Flight, Family,” Calum said, spinning the weapon in his hand. “It’s the Hood Clan motto; the things that are important to us.” Michael nodded, reaching for Calum’s hand to get some sort of comfort. Calum transferred his weapon from one hand to the other before gripping Michael’s hand just as tightly.

“We’ll be okay,” Calum said, giving Michael’s hand a squeeze.

“I hope so,” Michael whispered. They broke through the forest and came to a skidding stop. There, in the large clearing in front of them, was the Brotherhood. Their black cloaks covered Their faces from where the levitated. Behind Them were millions of ghost like creatures, all different shades of gray. Large teeth and sharp claws were the common characteristics. There were hundreds, maybe thousands of them. Michael glanced over his shoulder, noting that there were thousands on their side too.

“Surrender the throne and no one must die,” the Brotherhood said, sparks flying from Their fingertips in an attempt at intimidation. Michael narrowed his eyes, steeling himself for a fight.

“Just leave and no one must die,” Luke said, hand falling subtly on his jeweled sword. Michael glanced up and saw that the Valkyries were hiding just behind the top of the trees.

“We will not,” the Brotherhood responded. Luke pulled out his sword and Ashton shifted, a large wolf in his place. There was a ripple in their forces as the Royal Army shifted to their wolf forms.

“Then you give me no choice,” Luke said, turning his eyes to Michael. Michael realized that Luke was waiting for his cue. Michael took a deep breath, fought the urge to turn back and just _run._

Letting sparks escape his fingers, Michael started to levitate himself. With one more breath, he shot forward, Magick meeting the Brotherhood with a clash.

The battle had begun and there was no chance to retreat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> [My Tumblr](bisexualqueenofhell.tumblr.com)


	7. In Which Michael Meets His Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated earlier this time because I was so late last time!
> 
> [My Tumblr](bisexualqueenofhell.tumblr.com)

Michael was and always would be a gentle soul. His mother told him that he’d never hurt a fly. His father worried when Michael wouldn’t stand up for himself. He never felt the need to get physical, enjoying the gentler things in life. Hell, he’d rather surrender to any sort of fight than face it.

But now, Michael was not allowed to be someone gentle.

The Brotherhood were shooting lightning this way and that. Michael threw up shields around himself, shooting his own Magick at the Brotherhood.

“You can’t win,” They declared in that monotone voice They used together. Michael tried to dodge another strike, but was not quite fast enough, the lightning ripping through his shields and hitting him in the side. He flew back a few steps, but regained his levitation and shot back, hitting the three of Them dead on.

“Eat me,” Michael yelled, flying forward to pummel into Them like a bowling ball.

“We are not hungry,” the Brotherhood growled. Michael paused, momentarily distracted.

“Wait, you guys actually eat people?” Michael dodged another attack.

“People are rather meaty,” They said. “You quench our appetite.”

“That’s… really disgusting.” Michael couldn’t believe that They ate _people._ How fucked up could you actually be?

“We feel no guilt,” They hissed. Michael, distracted, was hit again and he spun downwards, disappearing into the long grass. Dazed, Michael blinked, rolling just in time to miss a wolf and one of the Brotherhood’s creatures going at it.

The wolf’s golden coat was so distinctive that, immediately, Michael knew he was Ashton. He had a long, bloody gash down his side as he snapped his teeth and tried to tear into the much larger creature. Dashing through the grass, Luke appeared, jumping into the air and arching his sword so he pierced the creature with it when he landed on his back. The creature disappeared into a pile of ash, making Luke fall onto Ashton, who gently set him right.

Luke blinked at Michael. “What are you doing down here?” he asked, touching the dead body of a fallen wolf. He shut his eyes and then pressed his fingers to his lips. He put said fingers on the wolf’s forehead, making him glow and disappear.

“Got distracted and They took advantage,” Michael grunted, twisting until he was kneeling.

“Well then, _don’t,”_ Luke said like it was just that easy. Michael stared at him like he was crazy.

“Sure, Luke, I’ll get right on _that,”_ was the only way Michael could respond. Luke either didn’t catch the sarcasm or chose to ignore it. Ashton let out a short yip, looking between the two wildly. Michael sort of figured that was his way of saying ‘Hurry the fuck up.’

“Will you be okay, Michael?” Luke asked, pressing close to Ashton and giving him a scratch behind the ears. While it didn’t seem the time for this sort of affection, Michael sort of understood it. Ashton twisted his head, leaning into Luke’s fingers.

“Yeah, you?” Luke almost seemed offended.

“I’m a _king,_ Michael,” Luke said, twirling his sword. “It’s going to take a lot more than a silly trio of _men_ to kill me.”

Before Luke could leave, Michael rushed out, “Have you seen Calum?” Michael tried not to think about not knowing where Calum was. He could be anywhere. He could be perfectly fine. Just, Michael needed to _know._

Luke laughed. “Have you looked to the sky recently?” With that, Luke ran through the grass, Ashton bounding on his heels. Michael looked up, jaw dropping as he saw four Gold Dragons flying through the air. Fire flooded from their mouths and burned the Brotherhood’s flying creatures. Michael instantly knew which one was Calum, some Magick telling him that the second smallest Dragon was _his._ There was something elegant in the way he weaved through creatures, but also something _deadly_.

A loud explosion shook Michael out of his admiration of Calum, turning to where the forest was on fire. The Brotherhood were facing it and intent on burning it to the ground. The Valkyries swarmed the forest, dumping water on it and fending off the Brotherhood. Gathering the air in the palm of his hands, Michael shot up.

“Hey, you old sons of bitches, pick on something that can fight back!” The Brotherhood turned towards him and Michael realized that, perhaps, he made a terrible mistake. They shot forward so Michael did the only logical thing. He turned and ran.

A lightning bolt grazed his shoulder, hitting one of their own creatures. A Dragon swept down and, judging by the lack of necklace, it was Mali. She pummeled the Brotherhood apart, claws pinning one down. Michael felt like he was watching in slow motion, unable to move as the other two of the Brotherhood turned to her. Their hands raised and Magick ripped from Their palms. Dead on, it hit Mali. She wobbled and then, with a great heave, fell to her side.

Rage gripped at Michael. It twisted around his heart and froze whatever Calum had briefly melted. Electricity crackled in his palms and he paid no attention to Calum, Joy, and David landing by Mali, shifting to kneel over her body. Raising both hands, Michael let the rage and ice clash, feeling it move down his arms and out his open palms. The two Brotherhood levitating moved out of the way, but the one previously pinned by Mali had no such luck. He flew backwards, hit a tree, and rolled along the ground. Michael didn’t have to check to know that he was dead.

The two other Brotherhood ran off and Michael flew to land near Calum and his family, not having the ability to actually go up to him. Calum was half laid over Mali’s body, petting her neck and crying loudly. Joy and David held each other, just looking on in sadness while fighting back tears.

David caught sight of Michael, nodding at Calum. Michael immediately shook his head. Calum wouldn’t want to see him. Not when he’d essentially caused this.

Frowning, David nodded again, looking more stern. Michael feared that he’d come over and drag him to Calum if he had to. Taking a long breath, Michael walked over and kneeled next to a still sobbing Calum. He didn’t know how to start, opening and closing his mouth.

“I’m sorry,” he finally decided, cringing at how stupid and disconnected those two words felt. The battle was raging on around them, without them, but Michael couldn’t pay attention to it when Calum was throwing himself into Michael’s chest.

Michael rubbed Calum’s back, tears springing to his own eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he repeated like a chant, like a prayer. “I’m sorry I wasn’t fast enough, I’m sorry I’m not strong enough, I’m so- “

Calum’s lips landed on Michael’s in a bruising, healing kiss. He pulled back staring in Michael’s eyes and Michael held him tighter, looking at Mali’s gold scales and only seeing Calum’s. “Go and kill those bastards,” Calum whispered. “And godsdamn, make it _hurt.”_ Michael stole another kiss before standing properly, eyes catching on the Brotherhood who were hiding behind trees from the battle like true cowards.

“Trust me, They’ll pray for death by the time I’ll finish,” Michael said darkly, feeling his Magick stir and bubble like syrup. Calum nodded, wiping his runny nose. Stepping back, Calum shifted and took to the sky, his parents following right after.

Michael walked to the dead Brotherhood member, touching his cold body. Not able to help himself, Michael pushed down his hood. What he saw shocked Michael to his core.

Dr. Cervini stared unseeingly at the sky, face yellow. “What the hell?” Michael murmured, remembering days of therapy where Dr. Cervini had torn him apart for seeing creatures. And all this time, Dr. Cervini had been Magickal and trying to destroy Aether.

Michael’s jaw locked, covering Dr. Cervini’s face because he didn’t want to see it. Michael’s eyes locked on the other two of the Brotherhood. Michael had an inkling of who They were, but he didn’t want to jump to conclusions. Michael crouched and shot up, headed straight for the two. They scattered but, with a twitch of Michael’s fingers, he brought Them careening back to each other.

“How _dare_ you destroy anyone?” Michael snarled, shooting lightning and hitting one of Them. He separated Them and advanced on the one nearest to him. “How dare you _hurt_ anyone?”

“I do not want to hurt you,” the one Michael had cornered said, voice shaking slightly. It was the first hint of emotion that Michael had heard from any of Them. Michael scoffed, throwing more Magick.

“You think you can hurt me?” Michael asked, not believing that he was serious. “You think you have that power? I’m not the weak one here, _you_ are.” Michael hit him with lightning again. He fell to his knees and Michael charged his Magick before letting out a torrent of strikes. As the fog seemed to clear from Michael’s head, he looked at the face down, dead body of the man.

Michael stalked forward, ripping the hood off and having his suspicions confirmed as he rolled over Dr. Dales. Anger was all Michael could feel at this point. It coated his insides like molasses, just as slow and sticky.

“Bastard,” Michael hissed, turning and looking for the last of the Brotherhood. He looked past Calum who was swooping through the sky and past Ashton who was essentially back to back with Luke, the two fighting together. The Valkyries were shooting arrows and spears, but Michael focused just beyond them to see cloaked figure flying away.

“Not on my watch,” Michael said to himself, flying after him. Michael weaved through the trees, forcing himself to go faster and faster to catch up to figure. Speeding up, Michael tackled him down to the ground.

“Face me you coward,” Michael yelled. A tearing sensation had Michael screaming in pain as the figure hit him dead center with lightning. Michel’s body buzzed and felt numb at the same time. He tried to scramble up, looking at the figure rising from the ground. He turned, pushing off the hood that covered his face.

Michael bit back whimpers, staring directly at Dr. Feldman. A sneer twisted his features, translucent blonde hair slicked back. Ice blue eyes bore holes in Michael as he hit him with more lightning. Michael’s body twisted under the onslaught, black spots appearing in his line of vision.

“You were always a thorn in my side, Son of Hecate,” Dr. Feldman snarled, hands practically glowing as he let bolt after bolt of lightning hit Michael. “I wanted to kill you but Zakk and Brian insisted that you were harmless. ‘Oh John, a child can’t do any damage.’ I should have trusted my gut instinct and destroyed you and your family. I would’ve enjoyed presenting your dead body to your parents.”

Michael hissed through the pain, feeling the Magick tear open wounds on his body. “Don’t talk about my parents you son of a bitch,” Michael bit out. Dr. Feldman scoffed.

“You’re in no position to tell me what I can and cannot do,” he said. He walked forward, smile angry and terrifying. He crouched next to Michael.

“The Savior is pitiful,” he said, shaking his head at Michael. “You’re a sad, _pathetic_ excuse of a Witch. If only the people of Aether could see you now. They’d desert you in a heartbeat.” Michael spit at Dr. Feldman’s feet before gathering the air and pushing him back. Michael stood, brushing dirt and blood off himself.

“ _I’m_ the pathetic one?” Michael asked with a humorless laugh. “You’re the one who was so afraid of a _child_ that you had to traumatize him. Try not being such a hypocrite.” Michael threw lightning at Dr. Feldman, but he was in too much pain, his actions too slow. Dr. Feldman dodged easily, sending another wave of Magick that caused Michael to fly back and roll along the dirt. Michael tried to stand but was shot at again, sent to his knees as waves of pain and nausea rolled through him.

“Fuck,” Michael whispered. Dr. Feldman’s smile was manic, too wide and too crazed and too _evil._

“It hurts doesn’t it?” Dr. Feldman asked, voice going soft with his smile dropping. “I could help you, you know. I could teach you how to destroy and utilize this power you’ve been given. This _gift.”_

Michael looked at Dr. Feldman, jaw on the floor. “You honestly think that I’d want you of all people to teach me?” Dr. Feldman shrugged, sending more Magick after Michael just to show off.

“I can help make you strong,” he said, voice no more than a murmur. Michael barely heard him over the blood roaring and pumping in his ears.

“You’re a monster,” Michael told him, watching the proud smile that curled Dr. Feldman’s lips.

“The Brotherhood and I don’t believe we are monsters. We just believe that the bigger beast eats first, the one willing to evolve escapes famine. We call her Limos. You humans call it Darwinism. We will weed out the weak and put only the strong in its place. It is our ideals.”

Michael couldn’t believe the words pouring out of Dr. Feldman’s mouth. “Us humans actually call it fascism.” Dr. Feldman hummed.

“If that best fits it then so be it.” Michael shook his head, bitter laughter coming from his mouth as he pushed himself to a kneel.

“You’re fucking crazy,” Michael breathed out. Dr. Feldman frowned, shaking his head.

“’A question that sometimes drives me hazy: am I or the others crazy?’”

“Don’t quote fucking Einstein at me,” Michael said with a scoff, struggling to his feet and leaning against a tree. “There’s no question about it, you’re batshit crazy.”

Dr. Feldman moved so fast that he was a blur, appearing in front of Michael. Michael threw a weak punch, but Dr. Feldman caught his fist in his hand. “Let me show you what we could have,” Dr. Feldman said, reaching to touch Michael’s forehead. “What _you_ could have.” His fingers touched Michael’s forehead, just above his nose. Suddenly, Michael wasn’t there anymore.

Michael was in Aether but it was different. It wasn’t the bright, sunny place that Michael had fallen in love with. The sunlight was weak and the wind harsh. There was a dark red haze over the area. Michael turned around, blinking at the castle that wasn’t even close to the same.

Gone was the glass castle surrounded by bright wildflowers. In its place was a stone castle with statues of dark hooded men. A wall surrounded it, guards holding nasty looking spears and blocking the entrance. Not a soul moved the sparse bushes, the tree stripped of their leaves.

Gulping, Michael moved towards the castle, the guards not even glancing as he passed them. Michael reminded himself that this wasn’t real, that he wasn’t actually here.

Through the menacing doors Michael went, looking around at the guards that marched the halls. Paintings of bloody battles hung on the wall next to nasty looking weapons. The castle was cold, not at all warm like when it was glass.

In the throne room were two thrones with crows laid on them. Behind was the largest painting Michael had seen yet, depicting… _himself._

Michael looked, horrified, at the painting. In it, Michael stood proud, green eyes cold. He held a sword in one hand and Luke’s crown in the other. His hair was silver but blood intermingled in it, dripping down his cheek and jaw. Michael’s mouth was set in a firm line, lips as red as the blood he wore with pride. Bodies were piled up just behind him, a river of blood leading from the pile to pool at Michael’s feet.

Michael stepped backwards, not wanting to see the picture any more. It made him feel sick. Of course it did. But it also made him feel powerful and Michael didn’t like that adrenaline that rushed through him with that feeling.

Michael walked farther through the halls, eyes wary as he took in the bloody paintings. One of them even showed the three Brotherhood with white wings sprouting from Their backs. Like They were angels. Like They were _saving_ Aether. But to Michael it made Them seem more menacing, the way They rose above everyone with white wings and blood painting the ground. Michael yearned to reach into the painting and tear those wings apart, feather by feather.

“Amazing isn’t it?” Michael whirled around, hearing Dr. Feldman’s voice. He came face to face with Dr. Feldman and what appeared to be older Michael. His face was slimmer, eyes icier. His hair was not silver like Michael’s own, but rather a dark red that made his skin so pale it was nearly translucent.

Future Michael was looking straight at Michael and his eyes were so focused that it gave Michael chills. He felt like he was actually being looked at, not the painting.

“I didn’t know you had this painting commissioned,” Future Michael said, tongue flicking out to wet his lips. Dr. Feldman smiled proudly, looking through Michael at the painting.

“It’s a shame Zakk and Brian couldn’t be here to see it,” he said. His hand reached out and disappeared in Michael to touch the painting. Grossed out, Michael stared at the arm in his stomach. Future Michael looked at it as well, eyebrow quirked.

“Shame,” Future Michael said in a drawl. Dr. Feldman retracted his hand, turning to smile at Future Michael, though it was not reciprocated. Dr. Feldman’s smile fell.

“Would you like to see my favorite piece? It’s new. Newer than this one.”

“Very well.” Michael followed the two, stomach churning. Something bad was coming, Michael could feel it.

They went upstairs and around corners until they were in a bedroom. Michael looked at the black comforter and sheets, then at the dark red walls. Michael smirked, knowing Geordie would have labeled the color as something like ‘Period Stain.’

“Here it is,” Dr. Feldman said, motioning at the painting. Michael felt sick at the image: Calum with his eyes closed in a coffin. White Calla Lilies framed his dark skin and hair, lips full and rosy and gently closed.

Future Michael stepped forward and stroked Calum’s cheek in the painting, anguish on his face. A small part of Michael felt glee at the pain of Future Michael, glad at how hurt he was because of the shit he did.

“Calum,” Future Michael breathed, voice choked. Dr. Feldman looked at the painting with a sick happiness.

“From the day we buried him,” Dr. Feldman said. “The happiest day of my life.” He glanced at Future Michael. “I’d never been so proud watching you kill him.”

Michael felt rage build in his gut at the mere idea that _he_ killed Calum. That he would betray Calum in such a way. Future Michael continued to touch the painting. Dr. Feldman stepped back.

“I’ll leave you here to relish in our success.” With that, Dr. Feldman left the room, doors clanging behind him. Future Michael stared at the painting before sighing.

“I know you’re there,” Future Michael said, turning to Michael. “I can see you.”

Michael opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Michael’s hand flew to his throat, scratching at it. “You can’t speak,” Future Michael said. “Your body is not really in this realm. I can just see you because of my Magick.” Michael glared at him, arms crossing.

“I can practically feel your anger,” Future Michael said with a chuckle. “You don’t want to turn out like me? Then let go of it. Release your anger. Anger is power; let yourself be weak. You’ll be stronger in the end.”

The way he spoke, it made Michael feel like he hadn’t wanted things to end like this. Something tugged at Michael in the middle of his chest. Future Michael’s face turned serious. “He’s calling you back.” Future Michael stepped forward to briefly touch Michael’s chest, right where his heart was. Then he turned and walked away.

Future Michael reached the doors, hesitating. The pull on Michael’s chest got stronger, more insistent. Future Michael turned to look over his head, eyes shining with what appeared to be tears. Michael finally felt like he could be him.

“Fight him,” Future Michael said. With a shaking hand, he swiped at his eyes. “Don’t let us lose Calum. Don’t become me.”

Michael let the tug pull him back, the image of himself crying burned into his head. Michael found himself slumped against a tree, blurred eyes focusing on Dr. Feldman. He was smiling, hand laid gently on Michael’s shoulder.

“Did you see yourself?” he asked, excitement making his voice shake. Michael nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. “Weren’t you amazing? Powerful?”

“I was powerful,” Michael said slowly, watching Dr. Feldman’s smile turn pleased. “I was so fucking powerful. And you know what that made me want?” Dr. Feldman was practically vibrating.

“What?” he asked eagerly. Michael looked him dead in the eyes.

“To never be powerful again,” Michael said, feeling joy at the way Dr. Feldman’s smile slipped from his face. Michael shook off his hand, letting that happiness fill him and replace the anger. “For the first time in my life, I _prayed_ not to be powerful. I wanted to be vulnerable and weak because that was as far away from future me as I could _get.”_

“You insolent brat-“ Dr. Feldman started to hiss, but Michael pushed his Magick at to throw him away. He hit a tree and fell to his knees. Michael straightened up so he was standing by himself.

“What?” Michael asked, laughing. He pushed his shoulders back and stared at Dr. Feldman. “Are you pissed that I won’t give into you? You mean less to me than some shit on the bottom of my shoe!”

Dr. Feldman shoved himself up, balls of lightning forming in his hand. “I don’t give a damn about you,” Dr. Feldman snarled, hurling the balls at Michael. His anger made his aim terrible and Michael easily dodged him.

“Really?” Michael taunted. “Sounds to me like you give a pretty big damn.” Dr. Feldman screamed, his voice echoing through the forest. He hurled his Magick faster, not getting close to hitting Michael. Michael threw some Magick of his own, sending Dr. Feldman backwards.

“That the best you got old man?” Michael crowed. Even from here, Michael could see Dr. Feldman’s blue eyes darken dangerously.

“You haven’t seen my best,” he said, voice deep and reverberating through Michael. The balls he was forming grew and he threw one. It moved so fast that Michael wasn’t able to react, instead only able to roll with the jolt. Branches hit his face, cutting it open. The thing about gravity was that it was a cruel mistress and it had no exceptions. So, really, Michael should’ve expected that he would drop like a sack of bricks. But, he didn’t expect it. And it hurt.

Michael groaned, rolling over behind a tree just as another ball hurled past him. It hit the tree and the tree exploded, Michael hissing as the splinters imbedded in his skin. Michael forced himself to get up, dashing behind another tree just as his exploded. Michael forced himself to run faster as the trees exploded one by one. It was inevitable though, that the tree Michael ran behind for coverage exploded and made him fly into the sky. Michael had never been a strong runner and he was almost certain that this fact hadn’t changed just because he realized he was a Witch.

Michael threw up shields around himself, imagining blending into the forest. Michael allowed his eyes to close, hoping that Dr. Feldman wouldn’t come too close.

“Michael, where are you?” Dr. Feldman sung. Michael paid him no mind; his body hurt and his soul hurt and his mind hurt and why did everything just _hurt._ Michael could barely feel his heart beating anymore, it was so slow.

A foot pressed gently on his throat and Michael peeled his eyes open, looking up at Dr. Feldman’s smirking face. He pressed a little harder down on Michael’s throat and Michael choked slightly. “As easy as breathing breathe, the mighty fall. Last words?” Michael gurgled, not able to say anything else as he could feel himself passing out. Dr. Feldman laughed. “I didn’t think so.”

Michael prepared himself for death as Dr. Feldman lifted a lightning filled hand, but a sword whistled through the air and hit Dr. Feldman’s chest. He teetered, face stuck in a shocked expression before he fell back. Michael couldn’t look away from the limp body, practically feeling the warmth drip away with Dr. Feldman’s life. Come to think of it, like Michael’s life.

Using up the last of the energy Michael had, he flopped his head over to look the other way. Galloping towards him was Ashley and Hurricane, a worried look on her face as she hopped of Hurricane before she had even stopped. Ashley bolted over, dropping to her knees next to him.

“I thought I was the Savior,” Michael croaked, managing a small smile. “I thought I was supposed to end the Brotherhood.” Ashley snorted, even as tears formed in her eyes and she brushed Michael’s silver hair.

“ _Please,”_ she said. “This war desperately needed women and, unlike men, we’re willing to cheat the devil himself out of his own deals.” Michael huffed a laugh or a choke or a wheeze, he didn’t really know. Ashley looked even more upset.

“I’m fine,” Michael tried reassuring her, but it didn’t help when he coughed out blood. Ashley picked up Michael and he couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him. She shushed him, putting him so he was leaning against Hurricane’s neck.

“Just hold on, okay Michael?” The ground went farther from Michael and he watched it, missing the security he had back on the dirt of Aether.

“Ashley?”

“Yeah, Michael?”

“Tell Calum I’m sorry.” For what, Michael wasn’t quite sure of. Maybe for breaking his promise.

Maybe for dying on Calum.

Yeah, that was probably it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	8. In Which Michael Wakes the Fuck Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last official chapter! The epilogue is pretty short so I'll post it on MONDAY but I just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who has read this story and kudosed or commented or just stopped by. You guys are awesome.
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](bisexualqueenofhell.tumblr.com)

Michael felt like there was something he needed to do, something important. If only he could open his eyes.

It was a bit boring to constantly see darkness, to not be able to move. Especially when he wanted to so badly. Like when Calum had cried over his body. Or Luke had told him about how the people wanted to thank him. Or when Ashton had demanded that he woke up so Calum would stop looking sad all the time.

Michael _wanted_ to open his eyes but the problem was that he _couldn’t_.

“How are you doing today, Mike?” Liam’s voice reached his ears. Michael wanted to say he was doing poorly because his nose itched and he couldn’t do anything about it. “You gonna grace us with those pretty green eyes of yours?” Michael wished he could smirk and ask if his eyes were that pretty. “I swear, if I have to hear Calum gush about them once again, I’ll kill you myself.”

Michael craved to be there to hear Calum talk about his eyes. Wished he could kiss him whenever he did. Liam sighed and Michael felt a hand touch his arm, fingers gentle. “Just wake up soon. I’m not sure how much longer Calum can take it.”

 _Calum._ Michael had to wake up for _Calum._ How to seemed like the problem, though.

A door opened and soft footsteps moved across the marble. “Anything new?” came Ashley’s voice. Michael wanted to talk to her, thank her for getting him back to the castle safely.

“Not since yesterday,” Liam said, clanging around something. Ashley sighed, hand coming to rest of Michael’s forehead. Michael wanted to beg her to move her hand down a little more to scratch his nose.

“Do you- If I had been quicker, do you think he would be out of this coma?” If Michael could, he’d call bullshit and tell her that she did everything she could.

“There’s nothing else that you could have done, Ashley,” Liam said. Michael would’ve kissed him in thanks if he could. Also, if he didn’t have Calum. “Michael’s body was practically destroyed by the Brotherhood. It needs time to heal and that’s why he’s in a coma.” Michael wanted his body to just hurry the fuck up with this healing thing.

“Do you have a blanket?” Ashley asked. “Calum’s worried that Michael will get cold.” Michael’s heart just about melted at the thought of Calum being worried about him.

A warm blanket settled over Michael, making any sort of lingering coldness sweep away. “I’m surprised that Calum himself didn’t come to tell me off about it,” Liam said with a laugh.

“They’re burying Mali today,” Ashley said, voice no more than a whisper. Michael felt like his heart stopped. He should be there for Calum, not stuck here in bed. Calum _needed_ him and he couldn’t do anything about it.

Michael felt himself twitch slightly, wanting to shake like he had. “Did you see that?” Ashley asked, voice alarmed.

“Yeah,” Liam breathed. Michael could feel one of Liam’s hands settle on his forehead and the other rest on the pulse in his neck. “You in there buddy?”

Michael twitched again and Liam gasped. “You come out whenever you need, you hear me Michael?” The most Michael could do was twitch in acknowledgement, but it seemed to be enough for Liam and Ashley if Ashley’s relieved, breathless laugh was anything to go by.

“The Fates have blessed us,” Ashley said. Her dainty hand touched Michael’s shoulder. “They’ve refused to cut his thread and let him live. I have to tell Calum.”

“No,” Liam said. Michael didn’t understand. Wouldn’t it make Calum feel better to know that Michael was going to be okay? “We don’t need to get Calum’s hopes up, not with him having to watch his sister get lowered into the ground.” Well, Michael guessed he understood that.

“Alright,” Ashley said, not sounding happy about it. She sighed. “I have to leave now.” Soft lips pressed to Michael’s stubble clad chin, berry-smelling breath washing over him. “See you soon, Mike.” Michael heard the doors open, then close, and he was left with a yearning to follow Ashley.

“You gotta wake up soon,” Liam said, fingers tapping Michael’s chin. “You have a lot of people here who need you.”

-X-

The rest of the day went along boringly, Michael drifting in and out of sleep. He counted to one hundred and then backwards in his head; had multiple conversations with himself in an attempt to squelch the feeling of frustration that was steadily building.

Doors opened and footsteps came towards Michael and he knew them anywhere.

“Hey, Michael,” came Calum’s weary voice. Michael was so happy to hear from him, but he hated the sad tone that Calum had. “How are you?”

 _Better now that you’re here,_ Michael thought. Rough fingertips stroked his cheek. “You’re doing well, I hope,” Calum said. The legs of the chair next to Michael’s bed scraped against the ground and Michael could feel Calum settle down next to him. “My days been fucking awful.”

Calum sighed loudly and Michael felt his forehead lean against him. His warm breath puffed on Michael’s arm, Michael happily stealing his heat. “I just buried my sister,” Calum whispered, the wetness on Michael’s arm cluing him in that Calum was crying. Michael ached with the desire to wipe away Calum’s tears and tell him how proud he was. “And you’re still asleep. I just don’t know how much more I can take.” Michael wanted to tell Calum that he could take so much more, that he could handle whatever the world had to throw at him.

Calum’s breathing became heavier and his sobbing louder as he moved up until he was practically draped over Michael’s chest. “I need you,” Calum said. “And I need Mali and I need my parents and you’re literally tearing me _apart_ Michael.” Michael needed himself to wake up _now._

 _Open your eyes,_ Michael told himself. Rough lips pressed to his heart over his shirt and Michael felt Calum straightening up. “Mom and Dad want me to come back. Please Michael, just give us some good news.” _Open. Your. EYES._

Michael’s eyes flew open and he stared at Calum’s surprised, tear stained face. “Fuck,” Calum gasped. Michael cracked a tired smile.

“Not the reaction I was expecting,” Michael teased in a voice hoarse from no use. Calum’s hand flew to clamp down on Michael’s shoulder as if to reassure himself that Michael was there, but it had Michael wincing. “Careful, love, damaged goods.”

“You’re awake,” was all Calum seemed to be able to say, but his fingers lightened on Michael’s shoulder. Michael shrugged as best as he could while laying down.

“You need me,” Michael said, like it was just that easy. Which, truthfully, it was to Michael. Calum needed him so it only made sense that Michael’s body would respond.

“I need to get Liam,” Calum said and Michael wanted to argue that Calum needed to stay with him, but he knew that the smarter choice was to get Liam.

“Why do you need to get me?” Liam asked, walking into the medical bay. Michael had never been so excited to see such a scruffy face.

Liam’s face changed when he met Michael’s eyes, going from shock to happiness to disbelief. “You only just started being responsive today,” Liam said, rushing forward and pulling of a stethoscope to check Michael’s heart. Calum took Michael’s hand in his hand and Michael gave it a small squeeze, sending a smile up at him.

“Calum needed me,” Michael said and Liam rolled his eyes.

“I hate love,” he said, casting his eyes up before he dashed over and grabbed a small bottle of liquid. He shook the bottle.

“Anesthetic,” Liam told Michael and Michael immediately started shaking his head no.

“I’ve slept enough,” Michael said, panic welling in him. Calum squeezed Michael’s hand in quick succession. Liam sighed, nodding his head.

“I know. But you need rest.” Michael continued shaking his head in disagreement.

“Michael,” Calum said gently, stroking Michael’s cheek. “It’ll help you heal.”

“Please don’t make me,” Michael whispered.

“What if I spend the night?” Calum asked. “I’ll squeeze in the bed with you and I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

“That would be nice,” Michael said, relief flooding through him.

“Usually I don’t allow this to happen,” Liam said. Michael and Calum turned to look wide eyed at Liam. Liam huffed. “But because of your guys’ damn puppy dog eyes, I’ll let it pass. Now, drink.” Liam thrust the bottle at Michael and Michael took it, Calum helping him lean up. Michael chugged the foul-tasting liquid and then handed the empty bottle to Liam, burping.

Already, the anesthetic was taking its toll, making Michael feel drowsy. Michael’s hand caught Calum’s shirt, tugging him into his small bed. Michael flopped around until he was laying on Calum’s chest. He nuzzled his head into the middle of it, taking a deep breath and then letting it out.

He fell asleep to the sound of Calum and Liam talking and the steady breathing of Calum.

-X-

The unpleasant sunlight burned Michael’s face and he tried to twist away but he found himself trapped. Michael pried his eyes open, staring at a strong chest clad in a white shirt. A drool stain was right where Michael’s mouth laid on the shirt and Michael stared at it in mortification.

“You drooled on my shirt,” Calum said, startling Michael. Michael peered through his eyelashes up at Calum.

“I was hoping you’d be asleep and I could think of an excuse,” Michael admitted and Calum grinned down at him, arms flexing and tightening around Michael.

“How are you feeling?” Calum asked gently. Michael propped himself up, stretching and popping his muscles.

“Pretty good,” Michael said, smiling at Calum. Suddenly, Michael gasped and Calum looked panicked.

“What? What’s wrong?” Calum looked scared. Michael pain him no mind, reaching up and scratching his nose. Michael sighed in satisfaction.

“I’ve had an itch for _days,”_ Michael explained. Calum just looked at him.

“That’s what you got me all scared for?” Calum asked, an incredulous look on his face. Michael shrugged, swinging his legs over his bed and standing up. “Michael, where are you going?”

“I’m bored,” Michael said with a shrug, walking towards the doors.

Calum followed, saying, “Liam will have our heads.” However, he made no attempt to stop Michael.

“He’ll understand,” Michael said, though he was fairly certain that Liam _won’t_ understand. Michael left the medical bay, reaching back and linking his hand with Calum’s. Hand in hand, they walked through the halls. Michael tried to ignore the stares that followed him but it became too much when one of the people literally ran into a door because he was too distracted by Michael.

“Why are they all staring at me?” Michael asked, leaning over to Calum to say it quietly. Calum laughed.

“Simple,” Calum said. “You almost single-handedly took out the Brotherhood of Phobetor. You’re a bit of a legend.” Michael leaned back, looking at the whispering people.

“Cool,” he finally decided was the most appropriate word. Calum smiled softly, moving closer so he could brush Michael with every step they took.

They reached the throne room and, happily, Michael pushed open the doors. He decided it wasn’t a good decision when the hundreds of people stuffed in the room turned to look at Michael. They parted for Michael and Calum, following their every mood.

“What the hell are you doing?” Liam demanded from where he was standing by Luke near the throne. Ashton stood ahead of them with Ashley, blinking in a bemused way. Ashley had a surprisingly nervous expression and the Valkyries stood off to the side, cheering when they saw Michael. They set off a round of cheering throughout the room and Michael ignored it.

Michael’s eyes caught on Nike, standing behind Luke. She towered over everyone, dark muscles contracting as she shifted. She did not smile at Michael, but her head tipped respectfully and Michael knew that was as good as a warm hug from her.

“Michael,” Luke said kindly. His eyes glittered, kind as ever. “So glad you could join us.” Luke ignored the enraged sound that Liam emitted. “You are just in time for the announcement.”

Michael and Calum made it to the front of the crowd, right next to Calum’s parents. David clapped his shoulder and Joy gave him the kindest smile he’d ever seen. Michael returned it shyly.

“I’ve brought you all here for a reason,” Luke told the crowd. His eyes scanned the people before closing. Shortly after, they flew back open, a hard glint to them. “I am resigning my title as the King of Aether.” Murmurs broke through the crowd and even Michael was surprised, exchanging a shocked look with Calum. Luke held up a hand and everyone quieted. “I’ve had a wonderful run, but I was never meant to be the king. Only because of my family’s untimely deaths was I given this responsibility. But I cannot be a good ruler when my heart lies somewhere else.”

Luke’s eyes turned to Ashton and Michael smiled when he saw their auras blend into one. “I want to live my life ruling no one but myself and attached to the one person who has been through everything with me. I can no longer deny myself the love I so crave.” Ashton looked back at Luke and Michael watched the love that passed between them. “And I will not let my subjects be ruled by a king who cannot devote himself to them wholly.”

“Then what will we do?” a Fairy with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes asked. His accent was odd, reminding Michael of someone from Ireland. “We need a ruler.” Luke nodded.

“I know,” Luke said. He looked straight at Ashley. “That is why I’ve taken the liberty to offer the position of ruler to Valkyrie Ashley.” They Valkyries cheered, hands waving. A ghost of a smile flickered onto Nike’s face. Michael clapped, knowing that Ashley would be perfect. “It’s about time Aether had a single ruling Queen.”

The crowd whispered, but Michael could sense that it wasn’t necessarily disapproving. Luke took the crown off his own head. “And that is why you have all gathered here today. To crown your new Queen.” Slowly, the crowd cheered and clapped. Luke smiled fleetingly before looking over his shoulder at Nike. “If it is okay with you, of course.”

“I can think of no better Queen for Aether,” Nike said, voice quiet but echoing.

“Hell yeah,” Taylor shouted from the Valkyries and the tension of the room lifted considerably. Ashley sent a grin towards them, looking extremely more confident. Luke laughed, low and slow. He smiled kindly at Ashley.

“Then with the blessing of Aether, I pronounce Valkyrie Ashley of the Badlands, slayer of Feldman of the Brotherhood, the Queen of this land.” He placed the crown on her head and the room cheered. Michael looked around.

“It’s literally that easy,” Michael asked, confused. “No huge ritual. Literally just an announcement and placing the crown on her head?”

“Harry made cake,” Ashton offered. Michael crossed his arms.

“That doesn’t make it any more special,” Michael said with a huff. However, he couldn’t resist asking, “What kind is it?”

“Chocolate with buttercream frosting,” Harry said, peering around Louis who had a rather bored look on his face, twiddling with his thumbs. At the mention of Harry’s cake, he looked up hopefully.

“Can I eat it now?” Louis asked. Harry scowled at him.

“No we can fucking not,” he said. “I’m not joking Louis; I’ll kill you if you even think about touching that cake!” Louis had a look that read ‘Challenge accepted’ as he turned and dashed through the crowd. Harry was right on his heels, spilling expletives along the way.

“The cake can’t really be considered that, though,” Luke said, his face scrunching up. “There’s no sugar in it.” Ashton hit Luke’s arm.

“It is _too_ a cake, Luke,” Ashton said. He turned back to Michael. “Don’t let Luke corrupt you.”

“I would never,” Luke said, pressing a hand to his heart. “Ashton, I am a _king.”_ Ashton giggled, shaking his head.

“Not anymore, sweetheart.” Ashton and Luke stepped closer to each other, heads bending together to whisper back and forth.

Michael watched the exchange, horror filling his gut. He turned to Calum. “Oh God. They’re even more disgusting now that they can be together freely.” Calum laughed, raising an eyebrow at Michael.

“Are you saying we’re not like that?” Michael snorted.

“Of _course_ we’re like that. But, its cute when we do it, not when they do it.” Calum rolled his eyes.

A hand touched Michael’s shoulder, strong and insistent. Michael turned around, head leaning back to look up at Nike. She tilted her head down, voice as beautiful and stern as always. “Michael, you have a family, no?” Michael gulped, thinking about his parents. They were no doubt still worried about him, probably holding onto some semblance of hope.

“Yeah,” Michael said, smiling sadly at the thought of them. “I’m too weak to tear a void open to them. It’ll be a while before I’m strong enough to get to them.” Nike hummed.

“I wish to deliver you to them.” Michael stared at Nike, avoiding shaking because he was in the presence of a goddamn goddess.

“Are you serious?” Michael whispered.

Nike raised an eyebrow. “Are you calling me a liar?” Nike’s voice was cold but Michael ignored it, surging forward to hug her. She went rigid yet Michael continued squeezing her tighter and tighter. “Let me go. Now.” Michael stepped back, beaming up at her.

“Thank you,” Michael said earnestly. Nike rolled her eyes, flicking her hand and a void opened up. It had warm yellow light pouring from it and Michael laughed, turning to smile at Calum. Calum had a smile on his face, but Michael could see that it was sad. That’s when Michael’s smile slid off his face. He would have to leave Calum here. Michael didn’t know if he could do that.

Taking a deep breath, Michael turned back to Nike. “Thank you, but no thank you. I’m needed here.” Nike looked surprised and Calum gasped, grabbing Michael shoulder and spinning him. He glared at Michael.

“I know what you’re doing Michael Clifford,” Calum said. “And I won’t have it. I’ll be okay.” Michael shook his head.

“I’m not leaving you,” Michael said firmly.

“Oh for Aether’s sake,” Joy said, bringing their attention to her. “Calum, just go with her.”

“But Dad and you-“ Calum started to protest, but Joy held up her hand, stopping him.

“We will be fine,” David said, stepping next to his wife. His smile was kind as he looked at Michael. “You’ve got a special boy, Cal. Don’t let him get away.” Calum looked at them before sighing, kissing his parents’ cheeks. He looked at Michael with a wide smile.

“I guess I’m going to meet your parents,” he said and Michael couldn’t help his grin.

“So am I taking you two to Earth or not?” Nike asked, sounding a bit irritated. Michael took Calum’s hand, tugging him to the void. He turned to look at everyone in the room.

“Peace out,” Michael said with a laugh, diving into the void and dragging Calum with him. Michael hit the floor, still laughing, with Calum on top of him. Calum stole a kiss when Michael heard it.

“Mikey?” Michael heard his mother say. Michael twisted to look at her, tired looking and a hand covering her mouth.

“Hey Mom,” Michael said, gently moving Calum so they could both stand up. Michael’s mother screamed, rushing towards him and pulling him into a hug. Michael buried his head in her neck, breathing in her lavender scented perfume.

“Karen, what’s wrong-“ Michael turned to look at his dad, slack jawed and stricken. He stood still a second before rushing Michael, pulling him into a just as bone crushing hug as his mother did. “Michael.”

“Dad,” Michael said, stepping back to get a good look at his father. A soft coughing sound reminded Michael that Calum was just standing there.

Michael turned to Calum, offering his hand. Calum took it gingerly, letting himself be pulled into Michael’s side. “Mom, Dad, this is Calum,” Michael said. “I’m in love with him.” Michael’s mother looked on with raised eyebrows, a slow smile spreading on her face with the way that Michael introduced Calum.

“A stunning young man,” she said, smiling even wider when Calum giggled and hid his red face in Michael’s shoulder.

“Not that we expected Michael to manage to capture anyone else,” Daryl said with a laugh. Michael pouted.

“I am affronted by the idea that I can only ‘capture’ someone to get them to come home with me,” Michael said with a roll of his eyes. Calum looked at him in faux shock.

“So you mean I’m actually here on my own free will?” Karen and Daryl laughed while Michael whispered, “Traitor,” under his breath.

“Oh Mikey, he’s perfect,” Karen said. Michel grinned.

“I know, right?” Michael said excitedly. Calum pressed closer to Michael. “He’s a Dragon, just so you know.” Karen and Daryl nodded, faces serious.

“I’m sure you know Magick is illegal here,” Daryl said in the gentlest way he could. Calum nodded, just as serious as Michael’s parents.

“I know,” he said. “I’ll be careful and won’t get you in trouble, I promise.”

“Oh sweetheart,” Karen said, looking touched. “We aren’t worried about us. Our priority is you boys.” Calum blushed.

“Thank you.”

Behind them was a rather worrying rustling sound and Calum slid out his dagger, turning. Michael prepared to fight back only to blink when he saw Luke and Ashton in a heap on the floor.

“Well _that_ could have been smoother,” Ashton said, hopping up and helping Luke up. They brushed each other off and then grinned in that infuriatingly goofy way they had, at least to Michael.

“Hey, hey, Ash,” Luke said, holding their hands together and swinging them. “I can kiss you now.” Ashton raised an eyebrow.

“So what’s stopping you?” he challenged. Luke giggled and they leaned in, lips meeting. Michael watched, disturbed as the kiss got more heated. Michael cleared his throat and they broke apart with a wet smack, looking shocked at the audience.

“Oh dear,” Luke said, blinking at everyone. “When we told Nike we’d like to follow in your footsteps, we didn’t mean it so literally.” Ashton looked mortified at being caught kissing.

“I’m so, _so_ sorry,” Ashton gushed, face turning an alarming shade of red. Karen laughed, waving it off.

“Oh please, you should have seen these two when they landed here.” Daryl hummed in agreement and Michael scoffed.

“That was an extremely chaste kiss.”

“So that’s what they call chaste now,” Daryl said with a shake of his head.

“Well, I’m Ashton,” Ashton said, motioning to himself and then motioning to Luke. “And this is my Luke.” Luke beamed at his introduction.

“Yes, I’m Luke, I’m _his_ Luke.” Michael rolled his eyes.

“Jesus,” Michael muttered. Calum looked at Michael.

“I see what you mean about them being disgusting now,” Calum stage whispered to Michael.

“Shut up,” Ashton said. He glanced worriedly at Michael’s parents, quickly saying, “Sorry.”

“Oh no,” Daryl said with a laugh. “Please tell Michael to shut up. We do it all the time.” Michael shook his head.

“I have horrible parents,” Michael declared, ignoring his mother’s outraged gasp.

“You have wonderful parents,” Calum told him, softly pinching his hip. “Don’t be rude.”

“Thank you, Calum,” Karen said, tossing a playfully dirty look to Michael.

“See, this is why he’s our favorite son,” Daryl said.

“You’ve known him for five minutes,” Michael claimed with a scowl. Calum kissed his cheek lightening his scowl.

“Someone has to be the likeable one in the relationship,” Calum said. Michael would like to take back that ‘lightening his scowl’ thought. But Michael was with his family, so he ignored it.

“So, where will you guys be staying?” Michael asked Luka and Ashton. Luke and Ashton froze, looking at each other. They then shot angelic smiles at Michael.

“Michael, would you happen to have any room in this house?”

Michael sighed and Calum slipped his hand into Michael’s. It was going to be nice, long life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all <3
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](bisexualqueenofhell.tumblr.com)


	9. In Which Michael Gets His Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. I need to thank every single one of you who read, even if you only read one chapter. This story means so much to me, something I wrote when I was in a bit of a bad place mentally. And you guys made it better! So thank you to each and every one you... You guys are amazing!
> 
> Come talk to me at [my Tumblr](bisexualqueenofhell.tumblr.com). I'd love to hear about you guys.

_ Twenty-One Years of Age, Sydney _

“Michael, are you all packed yet?”

Michael looked up guiltily at his boyfriend’s call, taking his attention away from the DVDs he was holding.

Calum slid into the doorway in his black socks, eyes immediately narrowing. “ _Please_ tell me that you haven’t been spending all this time deciding which _Star Wars movies_ to bring with you instead of packing.” Calum crossed his arms, tapping his fingers on his biceps. His black nail polish was impeccable as always and Michael never thought that would be a ritual that Calum decided to adopt.

“You love Star Wars,” Michael said, tucking the first three movies into the empty suitcase on their bed. Calum huffed, marching over to the closet and taking clothes out of hit. He brought them to the bed to fold and place in the suitcase.

“That is _beside_ the _point,”_ Calum said. “The point is that you can’t be clean to save your _life.”_

“The bed is always made,” Michael protested. Calum paused to press a kiss to Michael’s lips.

“And I thank you for that,” Calum assured. “But would it kill you to take that initiative in the bedroom to other departments in your life?” Michael quirked a pierced eyebrow.

“You want me to bring my initiative in the bedroom to other places?” Michael asked lowly, pulling Calum flush against his body via two hands on Calum’s ass. “I mean, I’ve already brought my bedroom initiative to the kitchen and the shower and the couch and even the backyard. I mean, we could always try the front porch if you’re that _desperate.”_ Calum’s jaw went slack as he felt Michael already half-hard against him.

“Desperate?” Calum murmured back. “I seem to remember that last night _I_ wasn’t the one begging.” Michael rubbed his hands up and down Calum’s sides as they slowly grinded onto each other.

“Hey, do you think we have time for a blowjob?” Michael asked, voice gasping as he pulled Calum even tighter to him.

“No,” Calum moaned back, head falling forward onto Michael’s shoulder. Michael whined, chasing Calum’s mouth in a kiss.

“Please?” Michael asked. It was Calum’s turn to whine.

“How quickly can you cum?” Calum asked, dropping to his knees and starting to unbutton Michael’s pants. Michael fell back onto the bed, avoiding the suitcase.

“As quickly as you want me to,” was Michael’s response as he watched with hooded eyes as Calum kissed him through his boxers. Calum pulled them down just so his cock could pop out, placing long licks from base to tip. Michael’s hips stuttered as he gasped out a broken, “S-Shit!”

“Who’s desperate now, Clifford?” Calum taunted, sucking a kiss to the base of Michael’s cock.

“Never said I wasn’t desperate, babe,” Michael told them, hips rotating in an attempt to convince Calum to take him into his mouth. With sparkling eyes, Calum took Michael’s cock in his mouth, moaning immediately and deep throating him. He gagged slightly, pulling off and holding Michael’s hips down to stop him from fucking up.

Michael loved looking down and seeing Calum’s black nails against his own pale skin. Loved the way that they’d tap a rhythm against his skin and scratch at Michael’s hairy thighs. Calum had a bit of obsession with the hair on Michael considering he didn’t have much on his own.

Calum suckled at the head, looking up through his thick eyelashes at Michael. He slowly lowered his head down, lips stretching wider and wider.

“Jesus, fuck,” Michael grunted, hips rolling up in miniscule moments. Calum hummed ever so lovely and Michael couldn’t help but try to grab at his nearly buzzed off hair. It was stunning and tough and made Michael just shy of smug at the idea that he was the only one who got to see Calum when he was soft and fucked out.

Calum pulled off of Michael to jerk his cock, dark fingers and nails obvious against Michael’s pale cock. Calum sucked one of Michael’s balls into his mouth and then the other with his eyes closed in bliss. Michael wasn’t sure he’d ever get how Calum loved to blow Michael, how a small part of him lived for it. He said over and over again that it was his favorite thing to do in the bedroom. Sure, Michael loved to please Calum sexually, but there was a deeper love that Calum had for sucking cock.

Calum licked at the thickest part of Michael’s cock, pressing reverent kisses to it. Michael, unable to find a good purchase in Calum’s hair, put his hand in his own. He tugged slightly at the dyed red pieces, hissing at the pleasurable pain of it. It had taken a lot of thinking for Michael to decide to dye his hair red like his vision self, but he dyed it lighter and Calum was much more excited about the color than Michael had anticipated.

“Thought we were going to make this a quickie?” Michael asked, voice getting higher and higher with every word he spoke. Calum hummed again, pressing kisses up and down Michael’s cock. Michael couldn’t deny that there was a part of him that hated that Calum was a total and complete tease, so dedicated to drawing the experience out.

“ _Well,”_ Calum started, thumb reaching up to swipe a bead of precum off Michael’s cock. “I was going to but then I thought about how _fun_ it would be to make you come apart so slowly.” Calum met Michael’s eyes, popping the thumb into his mouth and letting his eyes roll back into his head as he moaned. It should have been exaggerated and funny and it would have been if Michael’s cock hadn’t jumped so damn hard.

“You are the literal worst,” Michael groaned, listening to Calum’s husky laugh. Michael loved how a blowjob made Calum’s already deep voice get even deeper.

“Not nice to say to someone sucking the life out of your cock,” Calum told him, biting softly at Michael’s thigh until Michael looked down at him. Calum hovered over Michael’s cock, just letting his breath blow over it before and letting Michael wait keenly. Then, eyes locking with Michael, he opened his mouth and slowly lowered down, forcing Michael to feel every second that he was locked in the heat of Calum’s mouth.

Michael let his head fall back and groaned, not even trying to quiet himself anymore. Everything he felt was vocalized so totally and loudly and Michael could feel Calum’s ego growing. “That’s it, baby boy,” Michael moaned in approval as Calum tightened his mouth and started to suck, gradually increasing the force of which he did so. Michael’s hand reached down to rub and grip at Calum’s neck, scratching him just under his shirt. Calum relaxed his mouth and tapped his fingers on Michael’s hip. Michael knew what that meant.

Slowly, Michael allowed his hips to thrust up. He didn’t want to hurt Calum by going to forcefully, waiting until Calum’s nails dug into his hip before he started to increase the pace of his thrusts. “So good,” Michael whimpered out. Calum relaxed himself even more and he was taking Michael so perfectly that Michael couldn’t help but rub Calum’s head in that way he like so much.

Calum was steadily moaning now as he let Michael fuck his mouth, hand creeping up to rub Michael’s stomach through his shirt. Michael’s stomach tingled and clenched as his release neared. He wouldn’t last long at all. And, when Calum looked up so lovely at the exact moment Michael slid further into his throat, Michael let himself go, throwing his head against the mattress.

Calum drank everything Michael had to give and Michael couldn’t have stopped his stuttering hips even if he tried. He forced his hand to be light on Calum’s head so he wouldn’t feel trapped or like he was suffocating. There was no point in doing these acts to Michael if they both weren’t enjoying it at the same time.

“Fuck, yes,” Michael cried because Calum decided that he should tighten his lips in the middle of Michael’s orgasm, leaving him to thrust once more before his hips tiredly fell back to the bed. Michael opened his eyes, not exactly aware that he’d closed them. He looked down at Calum who had pulled off Michael’s cock and laid his head on his thigh, panting like he’d run a marathon.

“So perfect,” Michael breathed out, rubbing behind Calum’s ears. “Need some help down there, sweetheart?”

Michael watched as Calum started to turn bright red, licking his swollen lips. “No, not really,” Calum murmured, voice so incredibly hoarse.

“Jesus,” Michael said to himself, tugging Calum up to kiss him passionately. Pulling away, Michael glanced down, seeing the small and barely noticeable damp spot on Calum’s jeans. Michael cooed. “Poor baby, why don’t you go change and clean yourself a bit while I finish my packing.” Calum nodded in agreement, getting up form Michael and the bed and grabbing a pair of jeans and boxers. Michael let himself take a moment to breath before tucking himself back into his pants and getting up. He stuffed the clothes laying on the bed in the suitcase, most likely less organized as Calum meant for him. Oh well, Calum could bitch at him later if he felt the need to.

Michael zipped the suitcase shut and patted it before moving it so it was just outside of Calum and his bedroom.

“Finished that quickly?” Calum asked as he came out of the bathroom, eyebrow cocked.

“I can be productive,” Michael defended himself, moving to Calum and wrapping his arms around him. He kissed Calum firmly and unusually chaste for them.

Calum scoffed, letting Michael lean down and press butterfly kisses into his neck. “Your idea of productive is stuffing your shit into a suitcase and declaring that it is perfectly packed.” Michael shrugged.

“We all work in different ways. Hey, you know when Luke and Ashton are coming over?” Right after Michael said that, the doorbell rang three times. “Speak of the devil and he shall appear,” Michael said dryly. Calum laughed, padding out of the room.

“More like speak of the devils and _they_ shall appear.” Calum reached the door, yanking it open and grinning at Luke and Ashton standing outside. Luke pummeled into Calum, hugging him tightly. Ashton stepped more gracefully through the doorway, offering Michael a clap on the back and a hug.

“How are you?” Ashton asked warmly. Michael beamed back at Ashton.

“Great. How was traveling around the world?” Ashton’s eyes went wide and starry, smile practically splitting his face in half.

“Amazing,” Ashton gushed. “Michael, Earth is so _big._ There’s so many cultures and people and it’s just so _wonderful.”_

“That’s true but friendly reminder that I am never sleeping in a tent for the rest of my life,” Luke said, stepping away from Calum. He had a surprisingly stern look on his face. He jabbed a finger at Ashton. “Indoor plumbing only form now one.” Ashton rolled his eyes, moving to hug Calum.

“He’s just not in one with nature like I am.” Luke rolled his eyes, hugging Michael tightly.

“Son of Hecate, I missed you.” Michael laughed, rubbing Luke’s back.

“No one calls me ‘Son of Hecate’ anymore, Luke,” Michael said, pulling away from the warm hug.

“Good thing I am here then,” Luke said pompously. Luke glanced over to Calum as Ashton and him started to make their way over to the couch. “By the way Cal, your throat is absolutely fucked.” Michael’s jaw dropped at the unusual bluntness of Luke’s tone and Calum gingerly touch his throat.

“Little King is all grown up,” Michael said, nodding and rather impressed at Luke’s colorful language. Luke shrugged sitting down on the couch, practically in Ashton’s lap. “You guys bring anything to take with you to Aether?”

“The duffels,” Ashton said, nodding at the two bags next to the front door. Michael snorted.

“You mean Mr. Royalty is only taking one bag full of clothes? I got to say Luke, I’m very impressed.”

“Oh fuck off,” Luke sighed out, running a hand through Ashton’s hair and over his jaw. Ashton turned his head to give Luke an Eskimo kiss and Michael decided that they were just as disgusting as they were when they left to travel the world.

Calum gasped and Michael looked nervously at him, fearing something was wrong. Instead, Calum bounded forward to grab Ashton’s hands.

“You painted your nails,” Calum said happily. He rubbed a thumb over Ashton’s silver nails, bringing them close to his face so he could admire them. Ashton giggled.

“I found some nail polish at a store and I was hooked,” Ashton said. He nodded at Luke. “I even got Luke to wear some.”

Luke smiled and held up his hands, showing off the light green nail polish that colored them. Calum beamed, whipping around to look at Michael with a pout and wide eyes. Michael sighed.

“If I say maybe, will you get off my back?” Michael asked, knowing what Calum wanted before he could even open his mouth. Calum nodded happily. “Then, maybe.”

“We ready?” Ashton asked, always the one reminding them to stay on track.

“Mike and I just have to get our suitcases from upstairs.” Michael and Calum moved to the stairs, climbing them and grabbing their respective suitcases. Michael too Calum’s form his hand and nearly toppled down the stairs from the weight of the two suitcases. Calum laughed at him and took both of the suitcases, giving Michael a kiss in exchange.

“Fucking Dragon strength,” Michael muttered, following Calum down the stairs. Luke and Ashton were standing, holding their duffel bags in their hands. Michael didn’t even think, flicking his hand and letting the void rip open. Ashton saluted to Michael and Calum, tossing his bag through before he jumped through himself. Luke blew a kiss and followed shortly.

“After you, handsome,” Michael said and Calum flashed him a grin before he was gone. Waiting a few seconds to ensure he wouldn’t hit Calum, Michael threw his suitcase in the void and then jumped after. Michael landed easily on his feet, smiling when he saw Calum waiting for him. Luke and Ashton had run ahead and Michael could see them hugging a crown wearing, black haired Ashley. The Valkyries were hanging around, playing what looked like poker. Taylor twiddled her fingers and Karlie offered a smirk before they focused on their hand of cards. Michael saw Calum’s parents, older and more gray haired but smiling just as eagerly as they talked animatedly to what Michael knew was Mali’s gravestone. People roamed the thick and beautiful grasses of Aether, plucking bright flowers. Michael and Calum exchanged wide smiles, hands automatically searching for each other.

“Welcome back to Aether, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much. You are all so wonderful and important to me! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](bisexualqueenofhell.tumblr.com)


End file.
